Truths
by Sassbrat
Summary: He grew up on the streets as a sparkling before getting adopted and trained. When some hurtful words are said Bee has to rethink is he in the right place and if he should reveil a secret that nobody knows Romance will come later with someone u never think
1. Chapter 1

_I have writers block on The Secret of Bumblebee so I decided to write a new story about Bumblebee._

Chapter 1

Bumblebee sat down in the woods on the island that the Dinobots lived on crying. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing no matter how hard he tried. What he had heard cut his spark in two.

_Flashback_

It was a normal day. Prowl was doing some ninja training, Bulkhead was painting, Ratchet was doing something in the medbay and Optimus was fighting with Sentinel as usual.

"You know Optimus if you got rid of that little yellow bumbler you might have a team worthy of the Elite Guard." Sentinel told Optimus in his smug voice.

"Bumblebee is great member of my team. Just because he doesn't fix your exceptations doesn't mean he useless." Optimus shot back defending the youngest member of his team.

"Please he's nothing but useless pile of slag. He really has no business being on any team. You should just cut him lose and send him back to Cybertron and get a mech that get the job done." Sentinel said smirking.

"For the last time Sentinel I'm not replacing any members of my team." Optimus growled out lossing hip patince with his old friend.

"Well at least the other members of your team are respectable in where they come from. The little bumbler is just a homeless mech with no family that thought that he could make it the Elite Guard. As if he was cut out for it. He should have just stayed where he came from. If he had you would have a great team. He's holding you back Optimus and you know it. Just get rid of him." The Elite Guard officer said.

"There are times when I really just want to send him off to Cybertron cause of his personally. He can be a pain in the aft and there are times I wish he wasn't a part of this team." Optimus told Sentinel.

A loud gasp was heard coming from the doorway causing the two Primes to turn around and see Bumblebee with some datapads in his hands. The tears forming in his eyes indecated that he had heard everything that was said about him. He dropped the pads and ran out of the room. A few seconds later they heard tires squealing on the payment.

_End flashback_

Bumblebee just couldn't get what Optimus had said about him. It hurt to think that the mech Bumblebee respected so thought that he was useless. Most of what Sentinel was true. He was just another homeless bot that had no family. He had grown up in war torn Cyprys alone never knowing who his creators were as he was orphaned at a young age. Being born at the tail end of the Great War most sparklings didn't have creators to care for them and few made it on their own. He was one of the lucky ones. He had some how manage to make it past his first few years by stealing just to survived. He had street smarts and a drive to survive. He never forgot the mechs that wanted to 'help' him or find him a new home. The new home they were talking about was a brothel. He stayed far away from those places. Life was going good he had found a place where nobody would notice a few cubes of energon missing and had a semi warm place to sleep. He lived at the place for a stellercycle before he was found out. He remember being scared to death when he was discovered and thought that the older mechs would hurt him but instead they brought him inside gave him a bath and all the energon he could eat. The owner told him that he was welcome to stay as long as he like as long as he did some chores aroung the place. Bumblebee had no problem with that. Over time the mech took him under his wing and taught his everything that he knew. He even got adopted by the mech and got his first name from the mech. Bumblebee thought that the happiness would never end until one day when he came home to find the Cybertron police at home. The mech that had taken care of his had been murdered. Bumblebee made promise to fond the bot that killed the most important person in his life. He found out a little later that he was given a small amount of money left to him by his mentor. It was enough to get him out of Cyprys and to Iacon. When he got to Iacon he was able to find a medic bot named First Aid that gave him his first upgrade. After that he joined the Elite guard boot camp and the rest you know.

Bumblebee let out a loud sigh, tears weren't streaming down his face as hard but they still came. He really didn't want to go back to the base not to a place where no body cared about him. Ratchet was really the only one that he could talk to. When Bumblebee had first met the old war vet he felt that he could tell everything and he did even something that only a few bots knew about. To say that Ratchet was shocked at how the youngling had live and went thru was an understatement and they said that the minibot was not fit for the Elite Guard.

Truth of the matter Bumblebee had more training than most bots out there. He just chose not to show it. He could go head to head with Prowl and come out the winner if wanted to. He could take on Bulkhead and win. His training with his mentor allowed him to do this but he never would do that. It went against everything he was taught. The yellow minibot had a deep secert that nobody knew about, a secret that he got when he was first upgrade. He had asked First Aid to completely change him so that he would be able to protect him self. You see Bumblebee was not born a mech but a femme and the mech that raised her was nonother than Master Yoketron.

_This another story that I'm working on while I try to get the mojo back for The Secret of Bumblebee. I have a thing for gender-bending stories. If any of you read The Secret Of Bumblebee PLEASE give me some ideas to go on as I am very stuck on that story. Please read and review as they make my muse happy PEACE OUT_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews**_

**Chapter 2 **

**The autobots were getting worried about their youngest member. It had been two days and Bumblebee still hadn't returned. When Ratchet heard what the two Primes had said about Bumblebee he gave them the aft chewing of a lifetime and hit them both with his wrench. **

**Prowl went out to find Bumblebee but came back with nothing. Not even Sari knew where he was and he would check in on her everyday. **

"**You done some mean things Sentinel but this as the humans say takes the cake.**

**Did you even think to ask Bee what he went through growing up? He has the smarts and skills of an Elite guard. But did you care to look? No cause all you saw was a bumbler who didn't fit your version of what Elite guard should be. The kid survived on his own since he was born. Nobody taught him anything. Everything he knows he learned on the streets." The old medic yelled at Sentinel who backing away in fear cause he had never seen Ratchet that mad. **

"**As for you Optimus, the kid looks up to you and trusts you. After what you said about him I doubt that he will even listen to you. He saw you as a father figure and trusted you. Good luck getting the kid to respect you again." Ratchet told Optimus who just hung his head in shame. **

**Optimus had let what he thought about Bumblebee get the better of him. He knew the kid looked up to him and now he had broken the kids' faith in him. **

**Ratchet continued to chew them out neither one could say anything for fear of the wrench. **

**Meanwhile on Dinobot island, the femme in disguise was practicing her ninja moves to try and calm her down as Master Yoketron taught her to do when ever she was upset or sad. Like Prowl when Master Yoketron thought she was ready he gave her some weapons. They were Sai Swords that could intensify her stingers. She never used them for fear of to many questions also she never got to finish her training. **

**She heard a twig snap from behind her. She quickly turned around to see the Dinobots looking at her. Bumblebee was ready to bolt as the Dinobots were not known for liking intruders in their home.**

"**I'm not here to cause any trouble Grimlock. I'm just here to clear my head. I be going in just a little bit." She told them as she slowly backed away from them.**

**Grimlock walked forward and grabbed the yellow minibot with his tail and deposited her in the middle of the three.**

"**Me Gimlock want to know why you sad." The T-rex asked. He and the others had been watching Bumblebee since she had come to island.**

"**It's nothing Grimlock I just heard some things that hurt my feelings and I don't want to go back home." Bumblebee told them sitting down on the ground Indian style. **

"**Me Grimlock see you move like black and gold bot."**

"**We had the same teacher just at different times in our life. My mentor adopted me and taught me everything he knew before he went offline. The others don't know about it cause I've never told them." The Femme in disguise said.**

"**So who would have thought that the little runt had cyber-ninja training." A femme voice said from behind her. Turning around Bumblebee saw Blackarachina grinning.**

"**What do you want spider-lady?" Bumblebee asked. She didn't activate her stingers with the Dinobots in the area.**

"**Just to talk to another autobots that was betrayed by their so called friends." The Techno spider said sitting down next to Bumblebee who backed away a little bit.**

"**Relax sweetie if wanted to hurt you I would have done so when you first came to the island a few days ago. Now what happened to make you cry like your were?" Blackarachina asked wonder what could have the always happy minibot to cry his spark out.**

**Bumblebee proceeded to her everything that Optimus and Sentinel had said about her. Bumblebee also told her about life growing up. She even told her that she was a femme feeling that she could trust Blackarachina. The femme spider was shock that her once friend would say that about a member of his team. Sentinel she knew would say some thing like that to anybody. This little bot had survived living on the streets and when she felt like she found a family they go and betray her.**

"**I'm thinking of asking for a transfer back to Cybertron. At least there I wouldn't have deal with all the hurt that I'm feeling now or be around the team that hurt me. Plus I have a promise to fulfill that I made when my mentor was murdered and I can't do that here." Bumblebee said as Blackarachina swoop her up into a hug. For some reason she didn't struggle maybe it was because she never really was hugged by a femme growing up and grip was warm and comforting.**

**Blackarachina didn't know what she was thinking when she pulled the depressed autobot into a hug. She had heard of sparklings being forced to raise themselves. Most didn't make it to their first upgrade and those who did usually ended up in the stocks. She had no doubt the if Bumblebee had not been adopted by her mentor she would have ended up in the stocks or a worse fate.**

**Bumblebee pulled herself out of the hug and looked at the Spider femme. "I'm really don't want to go back but if I don't they'll come looking for me and they would find you." The minibot told her as she got up and headed for the beach.**

"**You can always come back here when ever you want. The dinobots will not bother you when you do." Blackarachina told the femme in disguise.**

"**Thanks but I think I'll be on earth much longer if get what I mean." Bumblebee said transforming and heading home.**

**When Bee got to the factory she could hear Ratchet screaming at the two Primes about what glitches they were. She let out a smile at how the medic defended her.**

**She clutched the data pad in her hands walked in. She had to do what she was planning.**

**When she walked in the others were asking her questions. She just ignored them and walked strait to Optimus handing him the data pad and walking to her room without a word.**

**Optimus looked down at the data pad and read what is said his eyes going wide. He couldn't believe what it said. Bumblebee had put in for a transfer and was approved. She was due leave out with the Elite guard. Optimus realized that he had screwed up big time. He was going to lose a member of his team and there was no way to get him back.**

_**Who would have thought that Bumblebee would ask for a transfer. Who can blame her after what Optimus said about her. What are the other going to do when they find out about Bee transferring.**_

**Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as a reviewer gave me an idea for the next chapter for The Secret of Bumblebee. Please read and review thanks and peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. They make me happy. Thanks go to Creepy-wolf for her idea in this chapter_

Chapter 3

Optimus looked at the picture that he had in his quarters on earth. It was a picture of his team from a few years ago before he made a major mistake. It had been five years since Bumblebee the youngest and scout of his team had requested a transfer back to Cybertron after he heard some cruel things about him. He thought back to that day, the day that he lost a good friend.

_Flashback five years ago_

The autobots stood in their place in shock. They knew that Bumblebee was hurt but they never thought he would ask for a transfer. Ratchet was so angery that he threw his wrench at Optimus and nailed him in the forhead. Bulkhead and Prowl glared at their leader. Sari refused to look at Optimus as she ran into the hallway that Bumblebee just walked into. Jazz was trying to get his voice processer to work. Sentinel did something he never thought he would do, his jaw hit the ground.

"Are you sure you read that right? Let me see it." The blue and yellow Prime grabbing the data pad from Optimus and read over what was written. Sure enough the yellow minibot had requested a transfor.

Never did Optimus think that Bumblebee would do something like this. He didn't think there was anything he could do to get the youngling to change his mind for once he was set on doing something he would do it no matter what.

Sari came running out of the hallway crying her eyes out. She ran strait for Bulkhead and latched onto his leg. "I tried to get him to talk to me but he told me to leave him alone that he didn't have time to deal with me." The teenager cried tears soaking her shirt.

Sentinel headed towards the quarters when Optimus stopped him. If any one was going to talk to the young scout he was. He stood outside of Bumblebee quarters and pressed the speaker.

"I'm not talking to anyone Optimus. Just think with me back on Cybertron you finally have a team worthy of the Elite Guard. So if don't mind I have to pack I leave in the morning and I don't want to see any of you see me off." Bumblebee said thru the speaker and turned it off so that nobody could talk to him.

Optimus sighed as he walked away defeated. He was going to try and patch things up but deep down in his spark he knew that there was no way he could. He was going to lose a member of his team and it was his entire fault.

The next day they tried to stop Bumblebee from leaving but he had already boarded the elite guard ship in the middle of night and locked them in their quarters with a time release virus that would only let them out when the ship left the earth.

The autobots were hurt that Bumblebee left without saying good-bye. It didn't end there when Bumblebee got to Cybertron he cut all contact with them even to Sari. Sentinel was even shocked at the way Bumblebee treated his former teammates. He even tried to get Bumblebee to reconsider what he was doing. All he got was the minibot saying that he was going to do something right and that he should have listen to him when he was in boot camp. That he had no business being a repair bot or anything at all. That he should have stayed where he came from. Bumblebee never came out of his room until elite guard got back to Cybertron and then it was only a quick look as he reported in and transformed and disappered.

_End flashback_

Bumblebee was never heard from again. He never had any contact with them after that day. Optimus tried to find him but when he searched Bumblebee's service record it showed that he had resigned and if a bot resigned they just disappered of the face of Cybertron. It took him a long time to gain the trust back on his team as with the incdent with Bumblebee they felt that they couldn't trust him. Even Ultra Magnus chewed him out for what he had said about Bumblebee. Optimus would do anything to tell Bumblebee that he was so sorry.

Meanwhile on Cybertron

A young silver femme sighed as she hid behind a piller trying to escape her pursuer. She was going to offline that damn big chinned afthead of an elite guard if he so much said one word to her. Ever since she joined the elite guard three years ago Sentinel had been trying to get her to go out with him. As if she go out with mech that had a ego bigger than Cybertron. Starlight was a beautiful femme that had a lot of mechs after her. Many asked her out but she politely turned them down and they backed off, well all but one. He was the bane of her life. When she joined Sentinel bragged that femmes were not meant to be in the elite guard and should just stay as caretakers. She got right up in his face and told him that if he defeated her, she would leave the elite guard without a word. Well the fight was pretty much one sided as she beat the crap out of the Prime and since that day he had been after her.

Starlight pressed herself up against the wall as Sentinel walked by. When she was sure that the coast was clear she came out of her hiding place and head for the training room unaware that Sentinel was following her.

Sentinel watch as Starlight headed for the training room. He was bound and determined to get the femme to go out on a date with him. She was different then most femmes for she wouldn't back down from a fight and would be the first to protect her teammates. He had liked her from the first time he saw her and come hell or high water she was going to go on a date with him if it killed him and with the way she fought it would.

_Bee cut off all contact with Optimus's team and dissapperd. Sentinel has his eye on femme that won't give him the time of day. How are the two conneted? Find out in the upcoming chapters _

Thanks again for everything. If anyone has any ideas for this story don't be afried to tell me I like it when reveiwers give me ideas for my storys. Please R&R peace out


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the revivew and ideas. They really mean a lot to me. DreamstoryWeaver gave me ideas for this chapter so thank her_

Chapter 4

Jetfire and Jetstorm were some the best members of the Elite guard and they were loyal. Never did they think that they would ever be apart of Elite guard. They were fine working as energon refiners until that day when an explostion changed their lives completely. The twins were rebulit with the abillty to fly. They still had to undergo several months of therapy and training to get used to their new bodies. The funny thing is that they could take on a horde of Decepticons but they couldn't talk to a femme.

The femme they were talking about was in the training practing her cyber-ninja training. She was a mix up a purple with hints of yellow on her armor. She was slender and much taller than most femmes and was very shy around a lot of autobots. But she was always talking to the jettwins and Jazz all the time.

Jetfire stared at the purple femme and felt his fire power go out of control again. He calmed himself down so not to have a repeat of what happened when he and his brother first met the femme three years ago.

_Three years ago_

Jetfire was training with his brother when they were called to the control room by Ultra Magnus. The twin flyers headed to the control room to find themselves looking at one of the most beautiful femmes they had ever seen. She was about their age and judging from the Sai swords that were on her hips had some cyber-ninja training.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm I would like for you to meet Starlight the newest member of the Elite guard. I would like for you two to show her around." The Magnus said. As soon as the Magnus left the room the twins powers went out of control. Flames shot out of Jetfire hand and went every where, while Jetstorm cause a small whirlwind sending the flames everywhere. They didn't know what caused their powers to act up like that. Starlight for her part just stood in one place as all hell was breaking lose. The noise brought Sentinel to the room to find out what in the pits was going on. He arrived to find his two junior officers going nuts and a purple femme stand in one place watching the show.

"What is going on here?" The blue and orange prime yelled ducking as a fireball almost hit him in the head.

"Sentinel Prime sir we to be not know what to be wrong?" The twins yelled.

"Try calming down and centering your mind think about only one thing and focus on that." The Femme told them as she walked up to the twins the fire and wind seeming to bounce of her. She got to the twins and gently grabbed their hands causeing them to focus on not harming her. Somehow that caused the twins's power to stop and everything was calm.

"How to be you do that?" Jetstorm asked Starlight.

"Master Yoketron taught me that when your mind is filled with thought and you lose control of yourself only think about one thing and one thing only and your mind will calm itself." Starlight replied smiling.

Ever since that day when ever the twins saw Starlight they had to fight to keep from losing control as she somehow triggered their powers. Jazz told them that they had a crush on Starlight and that sometimes crushes made you do crazy things.

_Present_

"Hey Jettwins want a go a round with me I could use a training partner." Starlight asked as she saw the flyers up on the balcony watching her.

"Are you to be sure? We to be not disrubting you training." Jetstorm said his cooling fans coming on as he started to over heat when he looked at her.

"Yeah come on you two or are you afried that a femme would kick you afts." Starlight said smiling. She loved to tease the jettwins in a good way.

Jetstorm and Jetfire headed down the stairs and into the arena. They knew that they could not beat the purple femme as she had personally trained under Master Yoketron where they had just got training from a student.

Sentinel watched from the back of the training room fuming. The jettwins were getting more attention from Starlight in one mintue than he was in a day. What did they have that he didn't? He was next in line to a Magnus. For three years he had tried to get Starlight to go out with him and everytime he asked he got turned down. There had to be something he was missing for her to inore him and he was going to find out what.

For some reason when he saw bolts of lighting come out of Starlight's Sai swords he thought back to five years ago and a minibot called Bumblebee

When Starlight mentioned that she had a fondness towards minibots Sentinel thought back to an incendet that caused the breakup of a team. Sentinel never forgave himself for the incedent. He always had it in for the minibots trying to make them stronger. This time it had back fired on him. A yellow minibot by the name of Bumblebee had always gotten on his nerves and he thought that by being mean to the little guy it would toughen him up. He told Optimus that if he got rid of Bumblebee he would have an elite guard team. Optimus had told him somethings about Bumblebee and the kid had heard everything that was said about him. He ran off and didn't come back for two days. When he did come back he walked right up to Optimus handed him a data pad and left. The next morning Bumblebee was on his way back to Cybertron. The kid was aproved for a transfer. Sentinel tried to talk the minibot out of transfering but it was no good nothing the elite guard said worked. When they got to Cybertron Bumblebee resighed and was never heard from again. Optimus begged him to find Bumblebee so he could say that he was sorry. Sentinel wanted to find the kid to so he could say that he was sorry. Sentinel found out just how hard Bumblebee's life had been growing up. He was just like him born at the tail end of the war and orphaned because of it. But Sentinel had had been taken in by a family friend where Bumblebee had to surviored on his own. Most of the kids file was blank and he never did figure out how he got to Iacon. Bumblebee was one minibot that was worthy of being part of the elite guard. It was a shame the Sentinel never reliased it until it was too late. Sentinel searched for over a stellarcycle trying to find Bumblebee but the kid had completely vanished into thin air.

He left the training room so that the young bots could practice alone. Starlight had said that a minibot had saved her life and the lives of many other autobots when Decepticons had attacked her home. All she could remember about the bot was that he had small horns and was yellow. She and the others ran and by the time reinforcement came it was too late to save the yellow minibot. When they found the remains of the yellow minibot Sentinel almost lost his energon. The minibot that had saved a village was none other than Bumblebee. Telling Optimus was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. The team didn't take the news to well.

Sentinel walked back to his office and started on some paperwork trying to get his mind off of Starlight and a little autobot whos life was taken to early.

_Looks like the jettwins have problems with their powers when their around Starlight and Sentinel started to think about the past,_

Thanks again for all the readers. This was in my option not the best chapter that I've ever written. Please r&r peace out


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back. That flu was horrible. I couldn't do anything. But the one thing it did help with was giving me ideas for my stories. Thanks to everyone who wished me well and reviewed my stories. Thanks again goes to DreamStoryWeaver for her idea to this chapter._

Chapter 5

Optimus let out a groan as soon as he heard that Sentinel was coming to earth with his team. The earthbound Prime was not looking forward to his visit as usual. Part of him still blamed Sentinel for what had happened to Bumblebee five years ago and part of him blamed himself for what he had said about the kid. When Optimus got the call saying that Bumblebee was dead he did something that he thought that he lost the ability to do. He cried his optics out as did the others of his team.

Prowl had retreated to his room and you could hear him throwing everything in his room. Ratchet just went into his medbay and refused to come out for a while. Bulkhead had destroyed his paintings in a rage. Sari had refused to let go of Blurr who had been assigned to Optimus's team and had become close to the techno-organic. Blurr didn't do anything but cry.

Optimus always knew that Bumblebee wanted to be a hero and in the end he got his wish. The minibot had died defending a village from some rouge Deceptcons. He would never be able to tell Bumblebee how sorry that he was. Optimus was brought out of his daydreaming when he heard the familiar roaring of jets overhead telling him that the Elite Guard was here.

When he walked out to the living room he saw Sentinel making an aft of himself and Ultra Magnus shaking his head. Jazz was chatting with Prowl. Optimus noticed a Purple and yellow femme staring at Sari with a curious look in her optics. She didn't look afraid of Sari like most of the Autobots that had come to earth.

"Yo Sentinel I really think you need to get your aft out of your head. This little creature doesn't look to dangerous. Of course I really don't have any reason to fear earth as Bumblebee wouldn't shut up about his life on earth and the organics that lived there." The femme said picking up Sari and bring her to eye level.

Everyone's audio receptors perked up when she said that she knew Bumblebee.

"You knew Bumblebee?" Sari asked hoping this femme could tell her what her best friend did after he left.

"Yeah I knew Bumblebee. He saved my village at the cost of his own life. Wait you're his old team. The team that he cut all contact off with?" Starlight said looking at the earthbound autobots.

The autobots hung their heads in shame. This femme knew what they had thought about Bumblebee.

"I'm not one to judge someone based on what they did in the past and besides Bumblebee never said anything bad about you guys. He just said that he had a falling out with his team when I talked to him." She told them.

"So he never talked about us or anything?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not really. He would change the subject when ever I asked about his life on Earth saying it was a bad time for him." Starlight replied going over to the stone couch and sitting down and picked up one of the games and looked it over.

Jazz just narrowed his optics from behind his visor at the femme. There was something going on with Starlight. She knew too much about the earthbound autobots than she should and she didn't have the fear of the organics even with Bumblebee telling her about earth. He first became aware that there was more than meets the eye about the purple femme when she and the jettwins came out to refuel from one of their intense training sessions.

_Flashback_

Jazz was listening to one of the earth songs that he had downloaded unto his hard drive. He was slightly nodding his head along to the beat that he didn't notice Starlight and the Jettwins come in and look at him strange.

"Jazz sir what to be listening to?" Jetfire asked his optics beaming with wonder.

"It's an earth song. Here I'll turn it up so that you can hear it." The mech said transferring the music to his onboard speakers so that the three bots could listen to the song.

The song started to play and the twins were mesmerized by the sounds while Starlight was tapping her feet along with the beat. Jazz saw what Starlight was doing and was wondering why she was tapping along to a rhythm of something that she had never heard as music was uncommon on Cybertron.

_There is something very strange about this femme. _Jazz thought as he watched Starlight move in tune to the music.

_End flashback_

Jazz had kept an optic on Starlight since that day thinking that she was a Decepticon spy or something. She knew things that only Bumblebee would know. When she said that she knew Bumblebee that caused Jazz to become even more suspicious towards the femme. There was also the fact that Starlight was present when he and Sentinel found Bumblebee's body. He would never forget that day. It was the only time he had seen Sentinel almost purge his tanks. Sentinel was also the one to carry Bumblebee's body back to the ship something that Jazz had never seen him do in his entire career with the Elite guard. Two years later Starlight joined the Guard. Jazz swore that if Starlight had anything to do with the death of Bumblebee, he would make sure that the femme would suffer the same fate the yellow minibot had suffered.

Jazz thought that Optimus should know what he thought about the purple femme and that she may have something to with Bumblebee's death. Before the white and black mech could talk to Optimus the alarms went off. The autobots transformed and headed to the seen of the attack. Jazz keeping an eye on Starlight all the while.

_Jazz is very wary of Starlight. Why could he be unless there really is more to Starlight than meets the eye._

Latest chapter up in a week yay. If you have an idea for either of my stories don't be afraid to voice it I do try to put your ideas in my stories in some form and I do give credit that you deserve. Please read and review. Thanks peace out


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Please thank Witch08 and DreamStoryWeaver for their ideas in this chapter._

Chapter 6

First Aid was panicking as if he never had before. The files that he kept on certain Autobot had been hacked and their information taken. This was bad for the reason that she wanted to keep her identity secret. She was the only femme that had master the Cyber-ninja training perfectly something he knew Jazz and Prowl still had trouble with. If the decepticons got their hands on her there would be no telling what would happen. He had to warn her before it was too late. He ran to the commutations tower so he could contact Starlight and warn her before it was too late.

Hidden in a underground tunnel the decepticon known as Databye who had hacked into the files felt a grin form on his face. Megatron would be pleased with this information. Who would have thought that the last ninja master was right in front of them the entire time. He began transmitting the information to Megatron who was on earth at the moment with the Autobot in question.

On earth the autobots headed for dinobot island where Megatron and his goons were. Optimus had explained to Starlight about the dinobots and that if you didn't bug them they would leave you alone. Starlight told them that if she could handle working with a arrogant self-centered mech she could handle a couple of bots that were like a sparkling. Optimus thought that this was strange as the others were scared to death of them. Jazz had told him on the way via two commutation that he thought that there was something strange about Starlight and Optimus told Jazz to keep an eye on her but be careful as assuming something about someone could be dangerous.

The autobots arrived at the island to see Grimlock go flying in front of the them. The t-rex landed with a hard thud. They turned to the direction that the metal lizard had come from to see Lugnut with his fist out. The insanely loyal mech just laughed at Grimlock's misfortune.

Megatron saw that the autobots had arrived on the scene. He let out a sly smile as he saw Starlight. The femme was even more beautiful in person than her picture had shown. The leader of the Decepticons told himself that the femme will be his no matter what.

As he was going to say something he felt something hit him in the back. He turned to see Snarl pierce his backside. The damage was minor as he grabbed the triceratops by the horns and threw him like he was a rag doll. Starlight ran from the group and slid to where the dinobot would land and caught him in her arms.

"You know that was not nice but then again your not the nicest of mechs." Starlight said as she put Snarl down. "This is their home."

"Well my dear you would know all about that now." Megatron said taunting the femme. "Seeing as you've been on earth before."

"What the hell are you talking about Megatron?" Ratchet yelled as he check over Grimlock.

"You really don't know anything now do you?" The grey mech said smirking.

Megatron took a step towards Starlight as he was only a few feet from her. Grimlock got up and charged the Decepticon leader. "You stay away from lady bot. She dinobot's friend." The leader of the dinobots yelled hitting Megatron full in the chest sending him flying.

"Oh Slag." Was heard from Starlight as she dodged a missile coming from Blitzwing. She did a back flip and land a few feet from the team. The triple changer contunined his assault on the femme as the decepticons attacked the other autobots. Starlight just dodge the missiles with a speed that a earned a whistle from Blurr who was impressed with her ability to handle herself in a heated battle.

"Hey Three-face why don't you shoot something that matters? I know why don't you shoot your sad excuse for a leader. Here I'll give you a hand." Starlight yelled as she took out her sai swords and blasted Blitzwing causing him to fire at Megatron freezing his upper body in a block of ice.

Megatron had enough. He broke out of the ice and grab the purple femme by her neck lifting her high up in the air. "You may have fooled the autobots youngling but I have your files. I know who and what you are. A child born on the streets of Cyprys at the tail end of the Great War to a Autobot mother and Decepticon father. No one wanted to handle a half breed so you were left on the streets to die. Not only did you survive but you were raised by one of the greatest warriors to ever exist and master his training in only a few stellar cycle where it took most a lifetime to master. You hid who you were behind a mech's body and joined the Elite guard to hide. We all know what happened there, you took the blame for a friend and the both of you got kicked out and became repair bots. Thinking you had found a family after the death of your mentor you enjoyed life on an organic planet only to have your spark betrayed by someone you thought of a father. You left and cut off all contact with the team, found the medic that change you into a mech, asked him to make you a femme again. You also faked your death by planting your old mech body at the scene of battle, had the autobots lie and say that the deactivated mech saved your lives. With nothing to hold you back you joined the Elite guard under your real name. Am I right my dear." Megatron said smirking thinking that he had her only to drop her when he felt something hit him in the back.

Starlight dropped to the ground and rolled a little bit. He heard several gasp coming from behind her. Turning she saw Optimus and the others with their jaws on the floor. She sent them a glare daring them to say something. They kept their mouths shut.

"Get away from her Megatron." A mech's voice yelled as Megatron was thrown several feet.

A black, blue and white mech was standing where Megatron was once standing. Just by looking at him you could tell that this mech was a medbot.

"First Aid if you came to warn me that Megatron knows who I really am you're a little late." Starlight said giving the medbot a glare.

"Sorry I came as fast as I could to try and stop him from telling the world." The medbot said as he stood in front on Starlight as Megatron got up. "If you touch her again I swear that you won't live to see another day." He growled.

"I think that a retreat is in order as the damage has already been done." The leader said transforming into his helicopter mode and ordering the others to retreat.

When the decepticons left the autobots turned to Starlight and the medbot that had appeared out of nowhere. Jazz was right she was hiding something. When Megatron had said that she had been kicked out of the elite guard as a mech the red and blue Prime realized that Starlight was once a member of his team. Starlight was really Bumblebee.

_Well Optimus figured out who Starlight really is and a bit of her past. Will she forgive Optimus. Find out In the next chapters of Truths_

Bet nobody thought that was coming about Starlight. Keep the ideas coming please. And Please R&R thanks peace out


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the favs and alerts and reviews._

Chapter 7

Optimus stood in shock as well as the others. Sentinel was getting ready to pull out stasis cuff when Ultra Magnus put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? You don't want anything to do with me now that you know what I am. You sure stalked me enough at the base." Starlight sneered at Sentinel.

"You lied to us." The blue and orange prime said.

"I told you the truth. I was born at the tail end of the war and survived on my own until I was adopted by my mentor. You just never asked about my heritage." Starlight said glaring at the Autobots.

"Starlight has been loyal to the Autobots for years she has no ties to the Decepticons." First Aid told them taking a position in front of Starlight.

"You've also lied about what happened to Bumblebee. You are Bumblebee." Optimus said giving a glare to Starlight who just snorted.

"Bumblebee died that day three years ago. He never existed. He was just a bot that wanted a better life than the streets and to avenge his mentor's death but that never got the chance." Starlight growled out. "There is no Bumblebee only Starlight is left."

The Autobots were just staring at the purple femme. She was Bumblebee only different. Starlight was more vicious and had more of an attitude. But she could care less about them.

"Bumblebee please let me…" Optimus never got the chance to finish what he was going to say as Starlight interrupted him.

"DON'T EVER call me that. I told you Bumblebee is dead." Starlight screamed optics going red.

Sentinel just stared in shock at what was going on. The femme that he had been trying to get to go out on a date him was the little annoying yellow bug only completely different.

"Bee do you have any idea what we went through when we were told that you had died?" Prowl said taking a step towards the former minibot.

"You think I care? I thought that I had found a family but all it took was some hurtful words to change that." Starlight told them still glaring. "Do you know what I went through growing up? Nobody would even spare me a second look when they saw my optics. Those that did wanted to turn me in a pleasure bot. I was always hungry and got the crap beat out of me when I managed to steal a few cubes of energon. Not all of us were lucky after the war. Some had to fight just to stay online. I used to watch other bots my age play and have fun and wish that I had what they had. My only wish was to have someone to care about me. I spent countless hours on the streets until I found a place that was safe and was easy for me to get something to eat without anybody noticing me. I lived like that for over a year watching the bots that came everyday and mimicked what they did. One day I got careless when I was sneaking some energon and got caught. I ran away thinking that I was gonna get beat but the mech grabbed me before I could get out the door and lead me to a room and made me sit down. A few minutes later, a femme came in and helped me get into a bath. You have no idea how that bath felt as I had never had one before. After the bath I was led into another room this time it was a room that look like a living place and felt very safe. The mech told me to sit and that I was safe and no harm would come to me. I was shocked for no one had even talked to me as if I was normal. They would just call me Half-breed or wanna be autobot. The mech said that I was welcome as long as I wanted as long as I did some chores around the place. I wasn't one to complain, I had a place to sleep and all the energon I could eat. Over the years he taught me everything that he knew and I was a fast learner. He called me a prodigy and said that I was one of the best students he had ever taught. Then one day he asked me if I would like to be his daughter. I asked him why he would want to adopt a half-breed that no one wanted. He told me that he didn't see an Autobot/Decepticon hybrid but a femme that needed a home and someone to love her. He adopted me and I had finally gotten my wish. I had a family. But my happiness wouldn't last long for one day I came home and found out that my mentor had been murdered. I swore to Primus that I would avenge his death. He had left me a little bit of money. It was just enough to get me to Iacon and get me upgraded. I went to Iacon and tried to find a medbot that would upgrade me but no matter where I went I was turned away told that they don't upgrade Decepticons and to go back to where I came from. I decide to try my luck with one more medbot and if I didn't get him to upgrade I would go back home. First Aid upgraded me and I joined the Elite Guard in hopes that I would be able to find more about who killed my mentor. You know how that turned out but I found out who killed him. Word of advice stay out of my way Prowl when we see Lockdown cause as much as you want to avenge his death you'll have to go though me first. He will die by my hand for killing Master Yoketron." She said and headed for the beach.

"Hold it soldier. Where do you think your going?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You think I gonna stay with these losers you have another thing coming. I'll be waiting at the ship so we can get off the sad excuse of a planet." She replied and transformed in to a Ferrari and sped off.

_Starlight wants nothing to do with her former team. Are the autobots ever going to get her to forgive them?_

I tried making Bee more nasty in her personally but it was hard. Just so you know I already have a bot in mind for her to be paired with and it someone you never would think. Please read and review peace out

_**I NEED IDEAS. Please help me out**_.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Thanks again to DreamStoryWeaver for her ideas for this chapter. Transformers not mine._

Chapter 8

Starlight raced back to the autobot base not wanting to talk to her former teammates. She knew that she shouldn't punish the other for what Optimus had said but only Ratchet had defended her while the others just went on with their daily business. She hated them all. If it wasn't for Megatron they never would have found out about her.

She punched a wall with her fist leaving a dent in the wall. They would never see her as Autobot only a Decepticon now. She had fought so hard to be seen as an Autobot. Tears started to fall from her optics as leaned against the wall head in her knees. She knew that when she got back to Cybertron she would have to disappear again and take a new identity. The roars of the Jettwins thrusters could be heard overhead. She knew that the others weren't far behind them.

"We to be knowing how to feel." Jetstorm told her walking into the base and sitting down beside her.

"We to be only Autobots to be knowing how to fly. We be called names as well." Jetfire said taking a place on the other side of Starlight.

"You guys were born as Autobots. I was born a hybrid. If it wasn't for my optics I would have been able to pass as an Autobot. You don't know the names that I was called, names that I really don't want to remember." She told them her face still in her knees.

"We may not know what you to went thru but we to be not seeing you as Decepticon only our friend Starlight. A femme who treated us with respect and became friends with us." Jetstorm said giving Starlight a quick hug. His twin followed.

"Thanks you guys. It just hard for me to trust anybody it always was." The Purple femme said to them.

Sentinel walked in and started to yell. "By order of the Elite guard I'm placing you under arrest."

"Shove it your aft Sentinel. If you think you can scare me like you used to when I was a minibot you have another thing coming. I'm not the little yellow bug you used to torment anymore." Starlight yelled bring out her sai swords and getting into a defense stance.

"Sentinel Prime stop this at once. This not the way an Elite Guard should act. Starlight please put away your weapons no harm will come to you." Ultra Magnus said trying to calm the two down knowing if a fight broke out Sentinel would be in the medbay.

"But sir she's a Decepticon." Sentinel said glaring at Starlight.

"You think I don't know that soldier. I've known about Starlight long before she joined the Elite guard when she was Bumblebee. She wants nothing to do with the Decepticons. In fact she was offered to join them when she was younger before getting adopted by Yoketron and she told them to kiss her aft and that she was an Autobot." Ultra Magnus explained getting looks from the other Autobots.

"You son of a bitch you knew about me all this time and didn't do anything to help me. And you wonder why I don't trust anyone." Starlight snarled taking a step towards The Magnus only to have the Jettwins hold her back. She really wasn't the bot they once knew.

"I kept an optic on you. There was something about you when I first saw you in the streets. I thought to myself that if you could turn down an offer to become a decepticon you would make a great Elite guard officer. I was right you were always loyal to the Autobots." Ultra Magnus told her.

"And what did my loyalty get me. A team leader that thought that I was annoying and that I shouldn't be part of the team. A team where only one mech came to my defense while the others just stood by. Where's the loyalty in that? So I wasn't the best member of the team but that didn't give them the right to treat me as if I was just a fly on the wall. I gave them their wish by transferring and they got a mech that was better for the team. I really don't think that they cared if I was dead or alive. Faking my death was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. It helped me cut off all ties that I had with my former team." Starlight ranted her fans turning on to cool her down.

The earthbound Autobots just stood in silence as their former teammate said that she was glad to not be part of their team anymore. She left because not one of them had defended her when Optimus had said those things about her. The truth is was that they felt the same way Optimus felt and just thought that the minibot would just let it blow over. How wrong they were. When Bumblebee left they felt ashamed of themselves that they thought that way about a teammate. They tried to contact Bumblebee when she had arrived on Cybertron to say that they were sorry only to get a disconnected by her. She even ignored Sari when she tried to talk to her. When they found out that Starlight was Bumblebee they thought that it would be the perfect chance to apologize to her for the way they had treated her. But she wanted nothing to do with them. They realized that the little brother of the team was gone and all that was left was a cold and harden femme who had been hurt one to many times.

"Since we seem to have a problem and I really don't want to be here any longer I'm assigning Starlight to your team." Ultra Magnus said turning to Optimus who got the message that he was trying to get Starlight to trust her teammates again.

"_WHAT? _You want me to stay with these rejects your out of your mind Magnus I'd rather go out on a date with glitch head Sentinel than work with them and that's saying a lot." Starlight screamed.

"You will work with them Solider that's an order." The Magnus told her as she sent him a look that would melt steel.

"Fine but don't expect me to listen to him. I'll work with them but I don't have to be nice to them." Starlight said walking out of the room.

"I can only hope that this idea will work. She really needs to trust again and she needs start with you." Magnus told the earth bound Autobots.

_Starlight has to work with her former teammates this ought to be fun._

Thanks for the idea DreamStoryWeaver. Weaver is a lifesaver and makes my muse happy. Keep the idea coming that help so much. Please R&R peace out


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks go to the reviews favorivtes and alerts. DreamstoryWeaver gets some creidet for the idea in this chapter._

_please forgive spelling spell checker is broken_

Chapter 9

Prowl limped into the medbay he had just been on the reciving end of Starlight's temper. Prowl tried to get her to talk to him only to have a bolt of lighting strike him right in the chest and for him to get out of her room before she really hurts him. She may be working with them but she meant what she said that she wanted nothing to do with them. The only one that she would even be civil to was Blurr cause he had nothing to do with the event that happen five years ago and to the Jettwins.

All of the other autobots tried to get her to talk to them only to get hurt in some way. Optimus had to have his arm reworked as she allmost ripped it off. Bulkhead was threaten to become a toaster and Sari just got yelled at. Ratchet was really the only one that Starlight trusted because he had defended her.

"So she finally got you now. I can't say that you guys don't deserve it after what happened." Ratchet said to Prowl as he worked on his leg.

"I never thought that she would be so cruel to us. It like she a different person all together." Prowl said winceing as Ratchet worked on a tender spot.

"She had her spark broken. Somethng like that is not going to heal overnight and will take time for her to trust again." The Medic said closing a panel on the ninja bot's leg.

"I want to try and patch things up with her but no matter what I do she won't let me in." The Ninjabot said getting off the berth.

"All i can say is give her time." Ratchet told him.

When Prowl left the medbay Ratchet let out a sign. Starlight had been on Earth for two earth weeks and things had not been good. She wanted Nothing to do with Her old team. She would find some reason to ignore them. Going into battle she refused to listen to any thing Optimus said choosing to fight on her own. For some reason Megatron had a interest in her. Every battle he would ingage Starlight as if he was testing her or something. He was really the only one that she ever talked to on the team. She would talk tot the Jettwins almost everyday. Ratchet knew that the twins had become close to Starlight as they had similer problems after they got the upgrades to fly. A loud yell brought him out of his musing.

"Get the slag out of my face before i rip it off Optimus. I don't have to listen to a reject like you." Starlight yelled getting strait into the Prime's face.

"As long as your on earth you will follow my orders." Optimus replied.

"Oh please you couldn't lead if it hit you in the face. In a pinch you would just save your own aft and leave your teammates behind like you did on that spider planet. Oh yes I know about that as I made it to a place that you have no chance of ever being in." The femme snarled shoving Optimus before transforming and racing off to who know where nearly hitting Bulkhead in the process.

First Aid just looked at the downcasted Prime. Even he was disapointed in what Starlight had said. The medbot went over to Optimus and put a hand on his shoulder. "What she said was uncalled for. She has never acted like this before." He said.

"What if she right about me not being able to lead." Optimus said his optics dimming.

"I can't speak for her but from the time I knew her she was always mean as if she was afraid of who she was. She set up some sort of defense system to keep her from getting hurt." The medic said.

"I really want to say that I'm sorry but everytime that I try I end up in the Medbay." The earth Prime replied.

First Aid just stood there unable to say anything. He knew that the autobots had their work cut out for them if they would ever be able to get Starlight to trust them again. Unknown to them he knew one of the reasons why the young femme was acting the way she was and the reason was Megatron. If the Autobots ever found out the truth behind Starlight and Megatron who knows what would happen.

Starlight was driving at a fast speed but not fast enough to cause any danger to anyone on the road. He knew that she had hurt Optimus with what she had said but it was the only way she could get in out of her face. Deep down she really wanted to forgive her teammates but she had been hurt so many times in her life that it was hard plus when they found the truth about her they would never see her as a teammate. She headed for the shores of Lake Erie so that she could head to Dinobot island to have some time to herself and talk to Blackarachina as she had helped her five years ago when she had resigned from Optimus team. The techno-organic spider had told her the truth about who she eally was and why she hated Optimus and the autobots. Starlight somewhat agreed with her as she hated the Earth autobots.

Before she got to the shore a missile headed strait for her which she dodge just in time. She transformed to see the insanely loyal purple mech Lugnut just a few feet from her.

"What do you want Nut for Brains?" Starlight yelled bring out her sais.

"My lord Megatron demands that you meet him at this place in a hour. He wishes to speek with you." The Large mech said throwing a disk at Starlight before he transformed and flew off.

Starlight looked at the infomation on the disk. The place where she was to meet Megatron was an old mine on the outskirts of town. She figured that she had nothing to lose so she transformed and headed for the mines unaware of a spider following her.

_No matter what the autobots do Starlight just won't talk to them. she even hurt Optimus feelings. what does Megatron want with Starlight. the reason will shock you._

Keep the ideas coming as they make my muse happy and i will say that DreamStoryWeaver will now be called one of my muses as Weaver has helped me so much with my stories. Please Read and Review. Peace out


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. DreamStoryWeaver gets a big thank you for her ideas and suggestions. I no own transformers.

Chapter 10

Starlight raced to the mines. The sooner she got to the mines the sooner she could get what ever the decepticon leader want to talk about. She really didn't want to talk to that mech. He had made her life a living hell ever since he first appeared. She made it to the mines in about 45 minutes leaving her about 15 minutes wait. With nothing better to do she pulled out her sais and started to do a quick training exercise. When she finished her heard some clapping from behind her. Turning on a dime she saw that it was Megatron and his cronies.

"Well that was very entertaining." The leader said.

"Screw the small talk. What do you want decept-creep?" Starlight asked her sais in front of her.

"I just want to talk to you my dear." Megatron told her raising his hands in front of him.

"So start talking I don't have all day." Starlight said glaring at the mechs.

"I would like for you to join the decepticons. It's where you belong." The decepticon told her.

"I have no place that I belong you made sure of that when you raped my mother." Starlight growled at the leader of decepticons.

"I needed a strong heir and your mother was one of the strongest femme I've ever met. She was the perfect Autobot to carry my heir. I didn't think that she would have been escaped and be able to spark you and take care of you for the time she was alive." Megatron said looking at Starlight who just rolled her eyes.

"My mother was stronger than you gave ever gave her credit for. She would have never have aborted a spark even if it had decepticon programming it was not her way. That was one of the reason you chose her. She raised me as best as she could after the war. When she went offline I had enough street smarts to survive on my own. Because of my optics I had to fight for everything that I got until Master Yoketron found me and adopted me. It was then that I found out that my mother was on of his best students. I was a prodigy able to master anything with just seeing it only once or twice." The femme said glaring at Megatron. "Finding out that you were my father was one of the worst thing that could have ever happen to me. I have to live with that fact everyday that I'm the daughter of the leader of the decepticons and that if anyone found out they would throw me in the brig and throw away the key."

"You seemed to turn out all right and became a great fighter worthy of being my heir. So I will ask you again will you join us?" Megatron asked again hoping to get his daughter to join them.

"How many times do I have to tell you NO WAY IN THE PITS am I ever going to join you. The Autobots may not really trust me but at least they treat me with respect something you would never do." Starlight screamed sending a streak of lighting at the decepticons. She transformed and drove away as fast as she could.

Hiding in the trees Blurr's optics went wide. He was asked to talk to Starlight on behalf of the Autobots since he was the only earthbound Autobot that she would even talk to since the jettwins were back on Cybertron. He went out to find the Purple femme when he saw her speeding out of town. He decided to follow her and was shocked that she was meeting with the decepticons. His first thought was that she was going join Megatron until she basically told him to kiss her aft. The blue speedster knew that the femme was not one to mix words with anyone. What shock him was that Megatron was the reason half her programming was decepticon. She was the daughter of Megatron. When he first found out about Starlight being half decepticon he thought what most of the other autobots thought was that she was loyal to them. But seeing her tell off Megatron made him realize that even though she was treated bad by the autobots growing up she was still loyal to her mother's people.

In the trees not far from Blurr was a very large spider. Blackarachina's mouth hung down to the ground. Never in a million years did she think that Megatron had a child and that his child was right in front of him the entire time. It all made sense now as to why Megatron had taken an interest in Starlight, she was his daughter. A daughter that wanted nothing to do with her father. It also was one of the reason that she refused to have anything to do with her teammates besides the incident five years ago. She was scared of what the autobots would do to her. Even though she was loyal to a fault they would still see her as a decepticon no matter what she did. The Techno-organic spider softly growled under her breath. The mech that help her off the spider planet was the reason a young femme had such a hard life and could never trust anyone. Blackarachina made a silent promise to help the young femme any way she could for no youngling should ever go though life not knowing who they were and not be able to trust anyone. The spider lady jumped off the tree and headed in the direction that Starlight went in.

On the outskirts of the city Starlight let out a scream. She thought back to when she first found out the Megatron was her father. It was when she was getting upgraded into her mech body and First Aid had to run a few test on her as Autobots and decepticon programming were slightly different and he didn't want to offline her in the process. When he ran the tests he found out that her decepticon programming matched the data that they had on Megatron. The programming was so close that the medic knew right away that the youngling he was going to upgrade was Megatron's daughter. The medic told her this and she was a little surprised. Her mother had told her that she had been captured and raped. She had escaped when she was carrying her. Her mother did her best to support her but she had complications when she was born and died when she was only a few Stellarcycles old. Starlight never blamed her mother for leaving her alone. She did what she could with what little she had. First Aid told her that the upgrading would be more painful than normal. She went though it anyway and became a mech. First Aid also became one of the only Autobots that never thought of her as a half-breed but as a youngling that need a friend.

_So the reason why Megatron wants Starlight is revealed. At the moment only Blurr and Blackarachina know the truth. _

Just a quick note to my readers that I'll be working on My other story for a few weeks so this one will not be update for a while. But please keep the ideas coming. Please R&R peace out


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks go to DreamstoryWeaver for the ideas. Like I've said before Weaver is a lifesaver. Thanks for the reviews. _

Chapter 11

Blackarachina raced though the trees following Starlight scent. It was easy to do with her spider senses and the fact that there was tire marks all over the road. The ex-autobot felt a smile come to her face. Starlight may have said that she wasn't Bumblebee but the way she was acting proved her different. The spider came to the outskirts of the city and found the young purple femme slightly hidden behind a bunch of bushes in recharge. The dents in the ground were indication of just how much anger she had. Blackarachina transformed into her robot form and walked over to the femme and gently picked her up in her arms and headed back to the island where she made her home with the dinobots.

Meanwhile Blurr had yet to move from his place in the trees. He was torn on what to do. Should he tell the earthbound autobots what he knows or should he try and just be a friend to Starlight who wanted nothing to do with her father and his team. For a long time he thought and decided that he would keep what he knew just between him. Starlight didn't need to be hurt anymore than she already had. He was about to go find her when he saw a strange femme carrying what looked like Starlight in her arms. Blurr transformed and began to follow the femme.

Meanwhile on Cybertron Jetfire and Jetstorm were getting yell at by Sentinel. He was not happy that his flyers were befriending a Decepticon.

"But Sentinel Prime sir we to be somewhat Decepticons when we to be rebuilt and you to be accepting brother and me." Jetstorm told the blue and orange Prime. It was true they were part Decepticon and had been treated very badly. Not as bad as Starlight had but still bad.

"They do have a point Sentinel Prime. You accepted the twins but you can not accept a youngling who didn't ask to be treated like she was. Though everything that happened to her she remained loyal to the autobots. What would you do if you had lived the life she did? Please think about it and put yourself in her place. You were almost like Starlight if you think about it." Ultra Magnus said as she walk out of the room with the jettwins following him.

For the first time in a long time Sentinel let the words that The Magnus had told him. He was right. If his father's best friend had not adopted him he would have been living on the streets and may not have survived to become a member of the Elite guard. It all made sense why the then yellow bug was alone when she was a mech came to boot camp and had hardly anything on him. She had to fight for everything. Only a few Autobots looked past what she was and helped her. One was the greatest warrior to ever exist, a mech that could see potential in anyone with a good heart and the child he took from the streets became a master in only a few years.

He thought back to when he first met Starlight when she was Bumblebee and realize now that just by looking at how Bumblebee acted around others did he see just how scared that kid was. The one time she tried to make a friend she was turned down and made fun of and picked on ruthlessly. She was scared of the big green mech known and Bulkhead for some unknown reason. Sentinel found out later that it was because she was always beaten up by older and bigger mechs. It wasn't until sometime later that the mostly blue prime found out that Bumblebee was just upgraded and was having a hard time getting used to her new body. Also he found out the Bumblebee had taken the blame for dropping the wall on him. If Starlight was really a Decepicon she wouldn't fell guilt for what she had done to Wasp. Decepticons don't have the remorse feeling programmed into their network. Maybe there was more to the hybrid than he thought. She would have stayed on earth and stayed apart of Optimus's team. But he had opened his mouth and went to far by saying some things that he really had no business saying as it was very similar to what his life could have been. He never thought that the femme in disguise would hear him. When the then Bumblebee had requested a transfer, he tried to get her to reconsider but it was in vain as his own words about being useless were thrown back in his face. He would never forget Optimus begging him to find Bumblebee so that he could say that he was sorry but the kid had vanished into thin air. Sentinel almost purged his tanks when he was called to a small village and was shocked to find that a lone autobot had defended the village at the cost of his life. The autobot that had died was Bumblebee or in really just his old form as it was just a well made plan to make Bumblebee disappear forever.

When Bumblebee did reappear he had returned to his original form as Starlight. Once again he had shot his mouth off and said that femmes were not meant to be fighters. Starlight had gotten right up in his face and challenged him in a fight that he lost painfully. He started to stalk her in a effort to get him to go out on a date with him as she was beautiful and didn't take any slag from anybody. Truth be told he did notice that she knew something's that she knew some things that she never should have known but he had put that off as being friends with Bumblebee. Never did he think that the annoying yellow bug and the femme he was after was the same. At first she was nice to Optimus's team but when Megatron revealed everything about her she did a 180 and became somewhat just like him. Even after five years she never forgave anyone and had to be ordered to work with them. His first thought was to throw her into the brig but The Magnus stopped him. He had known the truth about Starlight and trusted her.

Sentinel started to think that if he had lived the same life as Starlight would he be able to stay loyal to the very same faction of bots that treated her like scum. If Master Yoketron and The Magnus could trust her and give her a chance he should try and give her a chance as well. The Blue prime just didn't know was wrong with him every time he looked at the hybrid. His spark always felt weird and started to pulse faster than normal.

Sentinel put down the report that he was looking though and got up and walked out of the room. He was going to make a trip to Earth and try to get Starlight to see the erorr of his way and try and mend a broken team that he was reason for it being broken.

_Looks like Sentinel has some remorse for the way he treated Starlight in the past and wants to fix the strain relationship that he caused. Will he fix it? Find out in the upcoming chapters._

Not the best chapter I've ever written for this story but it was hard trying to make Sentinel a somewhat softy. Keep the ideas coming please as they mean a lot to me. R&R peace out


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone that reads my stories. DreamStoryWeaver is wonderful with the ideas._

Chapter 12

Blackarachina watched as the young purple femme leave her base. Starlight had woken up about two hours ago and one look at Blackarachina she knew that the spider knew the truth about her father. When the youngling had woke up as fast she could scampered away from the techno-organic spider in fear. Blackarachina looked at the femme in shock. Starlight was so strong on the outside but deep down she was just a scared little sparkling. Blackarachina had become fond of the young femme for some reason. Maybe because Starlight had been betrayed by her so called friends like she had or that she needed some to mother her as she barely had a mother to begin with.

Blackarachina slowly walked over to where Starlight was curled up in the corner of the room. The spider put a hand on the femme's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She had to trend carefully as the youngling was scared out of her meta.

"Don't worry little one your secret is safe with me." Blackarachina told the quivering femme in a soft voice. Without warning the femme launched herself into the arms of the techno-organic spider sobbing her optics out. Blackarachina just held the sobbing femme in her arms and whispered soft comforting words to her. They stayed like that for over an hour.

When Starlight stopped crying she told Blackarachina more about her life. She may have been a Decepticon but Blackarachina had been there for her and never really hurt her in the battles. The two femmes just talked for over an hour about girl things and idiot mechs. It was after 1 o'clock in the morning when Bumblebee decide to head home.

On the way home Starlight felt that something or someone was following her. She pulled out one of her sais and sent a blast of lighting into an alley way. A loud yelp was heard and falling out of the alley was non other than everybody's favorite blue speedster.

"What are you doing here Blurr?" Starlight asked. She really had no reason to be mean to the Elite Guard mech but that didn't mean that she wasn't mad at being followed.

"_The others are worried about you and sent me to find you. It the middle of the night and you never know when Megatron will come after you." _Blurr told Starlight as he rubbed his aft.

"Yeah right. They probably just want to make sure that I don't turn on them." Starlight said optics becoming slits. Did her former teammates really care about her?

"_I can't speak for them but I really think want to say that their sorry about what happened." _The speedster told the young femme. Deep down he knew that she was hurt from what Optimus had said all those years ago and now he knew why she cut all contact from her team.

"If they were sorry Optimus would have never said those things about me and the others would have defended me. But did they? No they didn't care about me." Starlight told Blurr as they were walking back to the base.

Blurr just shrugged his shoulders and walked beside her. He would protect her with his life if he had to. Starlight needed a friend and he would be just that.

When the duo got to the base the first bot that came into view was First Aid who grabbed the femme by her helm and dragged her to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"I've had it with the way your treating Optimus's team. What you said to him was uncalled for." The medic said glaring at the femme he thought of a little sister.

"What he said about me was uncalled for as well. If he can't take to heat than he should just get out of the fire." Starlight growled not looking at her old friend.

"Stop acting like a sparkling and open your optics. Their sorry for what they did. Give them a chance." First Aid stopped when he realized that he had said the wrong thing.

Starlight's eyes went red and she glared at the medic. "Give them a chance? Why should I when hardly nobody gave me a chance." She sneered. "They need to get this though their thick processor. They can try to get me to forgive them but it will never happen. So why waste the energy on something that's never going to happen." The purple femme started to get up when the mostly white medic shoved her back down on the couch.

"Your not going anywhere until you get rid of the attitude problem you have with Optimus's team youngling." First Aid yelled at her. He was bound and determined to get her to at least be civil with the earthbound Autobots. But that was proving to be hard. Just like when he first tried to befriend her. She really didn't trust him at first but over time she began to open up to him. She had so many things happen to her that it was hard for her to trust anyone.

"Well we're in for a long wait than could I'm not changing the way I'm acting towards them as they never change the way they acted around me." Starlight said crossing her arms over her chassis and just glared at the medic. She could outlast the medic in a staring contest and win.

"Than I guess that your going to stay on that couch for a while now aren't you?" First Aid said and got up and walked away leaving Starlight on the couch. Deep down the medic knew that she wanted to forgive her former teammates. But she was scared if they found out the truth about her father and what would they think. He knew that it would take time to get Starlight to trust them again. But the first step was to get everyone to talk to each other. If anyone could do he could. After all he was a pacifist during the war and help quarrelling autobus units stop fighting amongst themselves. He just hope that Starlight didn't kill him first.

High in earth orbit the flagship of the elite guard was preparing for entry into the atmosphere. Inside was Sentinel Prime, Jazz and the Jettwins who bouncing up and down at the thought of seeing Starlight again. They knew that they had what the human's called "Puppy love' when it came to Starlight. They knew that they didn't want a relationship with her but they would always be her friend as the twins were a few of the ones that she trusted.

Starlight never really talked to the elite guard ninjabot but she didn't treat him meanly. She was civil to him and would let him join her in training.

Sentinel was the mystery as he really didn't know what was going on with the way he was feeling about Starlight and what he did to her years ago. Of all the bots she hated, he and Optimus were the ones she hated the most. He was bound and determined to get the Purple femme to see that he was sorry about what he said and maybe get the team back together. _I will get that team back together if it the last thing that I do. _The mostly Blue Prime thought as the ship enter earth atmosphere.

_First Aid is trying to play peace maker and get Starlight to talk to her team with no luck. Starlight is stubborn. Sentinel and his crew come to earth. What will happen when Starlight and Sentinel talk._

I made First Aid like his G1 counterpart being a non-combatant and a peace maker. I will reveal who Starlight is going to paired with a few chapters. Feel free to guess who it will be. It will not be the jettwins or ratchet. But someone you would never think. Please read and review peace out


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to everyone that reads my stories. Once again my co-writer DreamStoryWeaver get credit for the ideas in this chapter._

Chapter 13

True to his words First Aid refused to let Starlight off the couch until she said she was sorry for what she said to Optimus. It had been two days and Starlight reused to budge. The Earthbound Autobots thought that she would crack under the idea of sitting still for so long like Bumblebee would have. Instead she would just close her eyes and meditate or as Prowl did hum. She was not going to budge at all. First Aid resented and told that she could go. She out of the room faster than Blurr.

"Well that idea didn't work. She just to stubborn." The medic said pinching his nose with his fingers.

"Just let her go. It hurt what she said but if we force her to do something it will just make her not want to have anything to do with us even more." Optimus told his team.

"Why don't we have Sari asked her to movie or something. Starlight really hasn't been mean to her that much." Bulkhead said. He really missed his little buddy.

"I'll give it a try later. Right now she need time to cool off." Sari said from her place on Prowl shoulder.

The next day Sari went to Starlight's room and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'come in'. she open the door and gasped in shock. Starlight's room was clean unlike Bumblebee's where everything was on the floor.

"Was there something you wanted Sari?" Starlight asked coming out of the shadows and scaring Sari.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie? They have some new ones out that I think that you would like." The Techno-organic said finding her voice.

Starlight just narrowed her optics at the young semi human. What was she trying to do? Did she think that she could get back into her good graces after she just ignored her after her upgrades. But she should give the girl a chance again and did miss the earth movies.

"Let me think about it. I'll let you know this evening." Starlight told the girl. Sari let out a small squeak of the joy and ran out of the room. Not noticing a small smile on Starlight's face. The femme really missed hanging out with Sari and all the trouble they had caused.

Later that night Starlight and Sari had come back from the movie. Sari was overjoyed that Starlight had agreed to come see a movie. It meant that there was still some of the yellow bot that she loved. Sari went into the living room as Starlight headed for her room. She was not ready to talk to her former teammates yet. Sari didn't push it like she normally did.

When Sari came in Optimus was about to say something when a loud shrieking from Starlight came from the hallway. They rushed to see Starlight being twirled in the air by the jettwins. They had her sandwiched in-between them and was hugging the daylights out of her. The scary thing was that she was laughing and smiling. She trusted the twins but not them.

"Yo Twins better let her go she turning blue." Jazz told them after he saw Starlight turning a different color. The twins were good sparked but when they hugged you your entire body would hurt for hours.

The jettwins let Starlight go and dropped her safely on the ground. They didn't let go of her. Starlight shot Jazz a quick nod hello as she tried to get away from hyper twins that she had become close to.

Optimus let out a groan when he saw Sentinel come though the door. The twins could feel the anger coming from Starlight and quickly let go of her for they didn't want to be injured.

"So what bring the saddest excuse of a prime to exist to come to a useless planet." Starlight snarled at the blue Prime. "Last time I check you wanted nothing to do with this planet as your scared of a little human. Some future Magnus you'll be scared of a little organic that couldn't hurt a fly. Cybertron's doomed when you get in charge. Hopefully I'm nowhere on Cybertron when that happens. So did Ultra Magnus order you hear or you just here to make my life hell like you did in the past." The femme said shooting looks at Sentinel.

"We need to talk and I mean now about something's." Sentinel said in a normal voice not his usual arrogant voice shocking everyone in the room.

"For the last time glitchhead I'm NOT going to join the decepticons or betray you. If you still can't see me for anything other than what my heritage his. Than you're an even worse than Megatron." Starlight screamed. She really didn't want to deal with Sentinel.

She went to turn to leave when Jazz grabbed her arm.

"You can at least hear SP out. It not what you think and he does know where you are coming from about being an orphan during the war." The black and white Ninjabot told her not letting go of her arm.

"How could he know? He had someone to take him in and raise him all his life. He knows nothing of what it takes to fight for everything. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He doesn't care about those beneath him. If your not up in his class he makes your life hell. I should know he did that when I was in boot camp. I would have been in the elite guard if I wasn't so stupid as to take the blame for Bulkhead when he dropped the wall on him." Starlight said yanking her arm out of Jazz's grip. "He one of the reason I want nothing to do with any of you.

Before anyone could stop her Starlight transformed and speed out of the base leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Well that went well." Jazz said rolling his optics under his visor.

_One step forward two steps back. Sentinel showed up at the wrong time. This time he didn't insert foot into mouth. he just wants to talk. _

Here the next chapter. Keep the ideas coming please R&R thanks peace out


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks again to everyone that reads my stories. My co-writer DreamStoryWeaver also gets credit for the ideas that I will be using._

Chapter 14

Like she had done so many times in the past few days Starlight speed thru the streets careful not to hurt any of the humans. The day was going fine until Sentinel and his team arrived. The afthead had to ruin it by coming here. For what reason did he come here? Starlight wondered as she stopped in front of art museum. She decided that looking at some earth art may help her calm down. She went up the stairs and ducked down so not to hit her head on the doorway. The guard on duty noticed her and just waved knowing that she was not going to steal anything. Starlight waved back at him with a small smile.

The hybrid walked into where the paintings were and stopped in her tracks. In the center of the room was a painting. Not just any painting but a painting of a several mechs. She got a closer look at the painting. It was of her when she was Bumblebee in the middle surrounded by her old team. All around the center painting were other pictures of Bumblebee. She looked down at the inscription and gasp at what it said.

_Dedicated to my little buddy who I wouldn't know where I would be if not for him. A true friend in the end. May his spark be welcome in the Well of Allsparks with great pride._

Starlight's hands went to her mouth in surprise. All the paintings of her as Bumblebee were done by her old team. Maybe they really did care about her. She shook off that thought. But somewhere in her meta she was having flashbacks about the good times she had with her old teammates.

As she left the museum she was tackled by two object coming at a high speed knocking her out. When she came back online she found herself on the roof of a building with two sets of playful optics looking at her.

"Are you two trying to kill me or something?" Starlight asked rubbing her head. The jettwins could be a little rough without realizing it.

"We just to be trying to cheer you up." The twins said at the same time as they hugged the daylights out of her.

Starlight couldn't stop herself from smiling as she wrapped her arms around the twins and pulled them closed. They were really good friends if not a little naïve.

The trio started to talk unaware that Blurr was hiding in the shadows of the building taking mental notes that was happing. For some reason Starlight trusted the twins more than anybody. Blurr was determined to find out why and maybe he could use that to get Starlight to trust in her team again.

Several hours passed as the twins had gotten Starlight to open up around them. She was laughing with them. The twins knew deep down in their sparks that the pain Starlight was feeling came from not having anybody trusting her. They knew deep down she just wanted someone to trust and not betray her. Jetstorm looked at the sleeping femme that had her head on his shoulder and smiled. She always had her guard up afraid to let some one in. Someday with the right hints Starlight would learn to forgive her old team but for now all she need was a friend. The wind twin picked up Starlight bridial style and he and his brother headed for the base with Blurr following her behind.

At the base Jazz just couldn't believe the way Starlight was acting. She really hated Sentinel with a passion. The ninjabot knew that Sentinel was not the nicest of mech when it came to training bots. Just what did Sentinel do to the femme to make her hate him so much. His thoughts were cut short when he saw the twins come in with a sleeping Starlight in the arms of Jetstorm. He chuckled and took the femme in arms and carried her to her room. He gently laid the youngling on the berth and covered her with the soft blanket that was on the berth.

The ninjabot walked out of the room and headed for the main living room where Optimus as always was yelling at Sentinel.

"You just had to show up didn't you and ruin what took us weeks to do. She was starting to talk to us and you had to blow that by bring your useless aft here. For what reason did you come? We already know that you want to throw her in the brig for being half decepticon." Optimus screamed grabbing Sentinel by the chassis and bring their faces within inches of each other.

"I came to say that I was sorry. The Magnus told me some things that made me think that my life would have been just like hers if Windjammer hadn't adopted me. I probably wouldn't have survived on my own but some how Starlight did and was trained by Master Yoketron. Everybody knew that he could see right into any bot's spark and see if they were good or bad. He trusted her enough that he trained her and adopted her. She deserves a chance. I'm responsible for what happen five years ago and even if she doesn't forgive me at least she knows that I'm sorry and I'll to get along with her." The big chinned Prime said his optics downward. He was truly sorry for what he did even if nobody believed him.

"You really are telling the truth aren't you" Prowl said looking into Sentinel's optics seeing signs of remorse.

Optimus let go of his old friend. He trusted Prowl's judgment as the black and gold mech had a the ability to sense the truth or something good in many bots'.

Hidden in the shadows of the hallway, Starlight heard everything Sentinel said and wanted to believe him just like she want to be believe her old team but she couldn't. her processer told her that if they found out about her father they would truly see her as a decepticn and she didn't want that. She left before they would notice her.

"Maybe a good ol' sparring session will get her let go of some of that anger. I've done a few with some bots' back on Cybertron and it works most of the time." Jazz said. Until recently he never thought that the bad vibes between Starlight and her old team was so strong. There had to be something more and hopefully with some intense training he would find out. Then there was the way Sentinel was acting when he talked about Starlight. Just what did The Magnus say to Sentinel that caused a change in him. Jazz was determined to find out even if killed him and knowing Starlight's and Sentinel's tempers it probably would.

_Starlight is starting to see that maybe her former team does care about her after seeing the pictures in the museum. The earth autobots now know what Sentinel is doing on earth but will Starlight forgive him when she won't even forgive her team. Is there more to Starlight than everyone thought. Who knows?_

Hey guys thanks again for reading and reviewing my stories. Anyone can post an idea Creepy-wolf I have not forgotten about putting the lambo twins in my story it will be later on so thank you for the idea. Please Read and Review any review is helpful peace out


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again to everyone who reads this. As usual DreamStoryWeaver get the credit for the ideas used in this chapter. Lambo twins are mention but do not appear yet _

Chapter 15

Starlight came out of her recharge by something dragging her by her leg. She swore to Primus if was those blasted twins again she was going to offline them. Sunstreaker and Sideways were known to play jokes on her. They were nice but they were not really nice to the jettwins. They had called Jetfire and Jetstorm 'decepticon wannabes' which caused Starlight to beat them within a inch of their lives.

She onlined her optics to see a Jazz dragging her to the training room. She struggled to get out of his grip but the ninja held on tight. What did Jazz want with her? She just let the ninjabot drag her and when they got to the training room Jazz threw her into the center of the floor not very gently.

Starlight looked up at Jazz and glared her optics turning red. Her optics always went red when she was mad. She tried to leave only to have Jazz block her way.

"What is your problem Jazz? Let me out." The femme said not taking her optics off the Elite Guard.

"You have to much anger in you at Optimus team sweetspark. You need to let go of that and you are not leaving this room until I say so. You need to let that go." Jazz said grabbing his numchucks and started to attack.

Starlight pulled her sais out of subspace to defend herself. She knew even though she was a cyber ninja master she was no match for Jazz who unlike her was able to train nonstop. For every swing Jazz threw at her, she block it with her sais and he did the same with her.

"Why do you care? It not of your business how I treat them. I'm just treating them the same way they treated me years ago. Always making fun of my height and treating me like a kid. Prowl wouldn't even spare me a glance all he said was that I was just a useless excuse for a Autobot. Bulkhead was to busy painting to spend time with me. So was Sari, do you know how hard it was for me even to look at her when she stabbed me and almost offlined me and the worst thing is she didn't even say she was sorry or anything. Optimus wouldn't let me scout alone cause he was afraid of the trouble I would cause. Ratchet really was the only one who treated me with any respect at all and was the only one to defend me that day. So don't you dare say I need to let go of my anger Jazz don't you dare say it. You don't know what it was like being on team that didn't respect you. Sentinel treats you with more respect than them." Starlight scream with each sentence she lunged at Jazz until the end when she almost broke down crying. She backed Jazz into a wall and almost stabbed the Ninja when she embedded the sai into the wall and collapsed into Jazz's arms Sobbing and clicking uncontrollably. Jazz just wrapped his arms around the sobbing femme and let her cry.

Jazz knew that having her cry it was releasing all the pent up anger she had stored up inside all these years. But he didn't think that her anger was so deep and that she was treated the way she said. Well maybe what she said about Prowl was true he was a bit mean at times.

A hour passed and Starlight had calmed down and was in a light recharge in Jazz's arms. The ninja made sure that he lock the door to the training room so that nobody would see Starlight break down like she had done just an hour ago. Jazz just stoked Starlight's helm gently. Who knows how long it had been since someone held the youngling in a caring way. A smile came to his face. Training and taunting someone at the same time was a great way to get them to lash out and reveal a lot of things. Master Yoketron taught him that when he was angry at his mech creator. He and First Aid seemed to be the only ones that could help her over come her hatred for Optimus's team and Sentinel. One of the things that he couldn't figure out was Sentinel. One minute he was all ready to throw Starlight into the brig. Now he wanted to apologize to her. There were times when he just didn't understand his commander. But right now Jazz was content to let the young femme that he saw as a little sister recharge in his arms.

Later in the afternoon long after Starlight's breakdown. The femme left the base around noon to do some scouting with Blurr. She didn't question Optimus's orders about having Blurr go with her as she did feel safe with someone with her since her father was after her. The sun was setting and Bulkhead was outside painting a picture of the sunset when he heard Starlight and Blurr coming in to the base. The huge green mech covered his painting so that no dust would get on them. He said hi to them and he knew that Starlight was not going to answer back but he had to try anyway.

The two scouts transformed and Blurr headed into the base leaving Starlight with her back to Bulkhead.

"I saw your paintings at the museum the other day. You've gotten good at what you do Bulkhead." Starlight told the green mech as with her back turned to him. She then walked into the factory leaving Bulkhead with his Jaw hanging down. He felt a smile come to his face when he put his jaw back in place. What ever Jazz had said to her it worked. Bulkhead knew that it was the first of many steps to get Starlight to trust him and the others again.

_Looks like the spar and 'talk' with Jazz got Starlight to say something nice to Bulkhead. _

_But what is going to happen tomorrow who is she gonna talk nice to then?_

In two or three chapters I will reveal who Starlight will be paired with. I've have left hint a few chapters ago and in this one. Please keep guessing as the who it will be will shock you. Keep ideas coming thanks and peace out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks go to everyone who reads this story. _

Chapter 16

Sari sat in her room in the Sundac Towers thinking about what Jazz had told her. The Autobot that she thought of as as a best friend was mad at her because of the stabbing incident that happened when she upgraded all those years ago. The young techno-organic had been so caught up at the time in trying to renew her relationship with her father that she had been ignoring Starlight who was Bumblebee at the time. Starlight was right she didn't even apologize to Bee when she stabbed him. She thought that Bumblebee would just forgive her naturedly but that wasn't the case. Just like Sari did Bee stop spending time with her until that day Bumblebee requested a transfer and broke off all contact with them.

When Sari found out that Starlight was Bumblebee she was overjoyed thinking she could renew her friendship with Bumblebee. She thought wrong Starlight wanted nothing to do with her. In fact when Sari started to talk to Starlight, she would yell at her to get out of her room and stay out. They way Starlight was acting was the way she was acting when she found out the truth about who and what she really was. Sari made a promise that she would get Starlight to be her friend again but she knew it would just take time.

In the living room of the Autobot base Bulkhead was jumping for joy as told the others that Starlight had said something nice to him and it was about his paintings.

"Maybe she's coming around?" Prowl said from his place in the doorway.

"What ever Jazz did to her in training seems to have help." Optimus said.

"The problem is that she may be coming around to us but Sentinel is another story. Last night he tried to talk to her. Let's just say it is a good thing Starlight is in the Elite guard or she would really be in the brig. She sent him though the wall with one of those punches of hers. He wasn't injured very badly but her anger to him is worse than hers to you guys." Ratchet said from the stone couch.

"Well he was always putting her down for the littlest mistakes. Nothing she ever did was good enough for him. Plus he did nothing for all the hazing and teasing that went on. Wasp and Ironhide were the worst of everyone. When Bumblebee went to talk to Sentinel about it he just ignored her and told her to suck it up and be a mech. I tried to befriend her at the time but she didn't want anything to do with me." Bulkhead said leaning in the wall.

"It wasn't she didn't want to be friends with you kid. It was just that she was beaten by bigger and older mechs when she was living on the streets." First Aid told them. As one of the only earthbound Autobots and a close friend to Starlight he knew a lot of things that not even Ratchet knew.

"One thing that is hard to believe is that SP was a war orphan. He never really talked about it but then again not many did."

"A lot of us were lucky after the war to find caretakers. Others like the decepicon orphans didn't survive long. How Starlight did I'll never know?" Optimus said thinking back to the time when he was found in a bunch of rubble by an old war vet named Kup who took him and a bot' named Hot Rod who later became Rodimus Prime in.

"All I know is that her mother gave birth to her in the streets and raised her the best she could before she went offline three stellar cycles later. After that she surived by sneaking energon from the trash or stealing it. She would have blended in with everyone if it weren't for those damn red optics of hers." First Aid said. Than began to tell them of how he first met Starlight.

_Flashback_

First Aid was busy putting away some medical tools when he heard a knock the door. He was still open for a few more cycles and thought someone needed something. He got the shock of his life when open the door and saw a very young, very small and very dirty femme with red optics looking at him. He let out a yell and grabbed on of his tools to defend himself.

The femme just gave a sigh when she saw the mech grabbed a tool and hold it like a weapon. He was just like the rest of the medics she had gone to get an upgrade when they saw her optics. This medic was her last chance of getting an upgrade and she knew that that was never going to happen. She lowered her head and turned around and started to leave. She knew that you didn't stay where you weren't wanted. Tears threaten to fall from her optics as she walked away. She got halfway down the walkway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the medic with a smile on his face. He motioned for the head back to his clinic.

First Aid felt ashamed of himself at how he acted when he saw the young femme. She had come to him for some help and the first thing he did was treat her like she was some virus all because she had red optics. What surprised him was how she reacted when he grabbed a tool to use in defense. She just let out sigh and walked away. He knew just by the way she acted and looked she had been abused and neglected. The young medic put the scalpel down and ran after the young femme. She was halfway down his walkway when he caught up to her.

When he got her back into his clinic he gave her a small cup of low grade energon which she downed in one gulp confirming his suspicions that she was neglected and hungry. He brought out several small cubes of high protein energon that he kept for cases where one of his patents were not getting enough protein in their systems. She once again wolfed them down. He got a good look at her and realized that she wasn't a youngling like he thought but a sparkling that should have been upgraded a long time ago.

"So what a little sweetspark like you doing out so late and alone." First Aid asked.

The femme just looked at him not trusting him that much. She had been hurt by medic that said they would upgrade her and instead tried to take her apart.

"I need an upgrade. If you don't want to do it I'll understand." The femme said in a voice so soft First Aid had to strain his audio receptors to hear her.

The medbot felt that he needed to help the young femme as he had a feeling that none of his fellow med bots wanted to. The first thing he did was call his good friend Medic Alert to help him get her cleaned up and fed properly. Who knew how long she had gone without a proper recharge?

When Medic Alert arrived she knew right away that the femme curled up on the berth covered by a heat tarp was a hybrid. She was appalled at what the femme looked like after she had gotten cleaned up the next morning. She was covered with dents and scratches and was very under weight for a femme her age should be. The femme medic had heard of hybrids being created during the war but they rarely survived to their first upgrade. But by some miracle this little small and starving femme had done just that.

Both medics wanted to rip the sparks out of the medics that turned her down and tried to hurt her just because she had decepticon coding in her. They told her that they would upgrade her for free saying that she need a break and to save what little money she had for a bad day. Medic Alert would never forget the tears that poured down the little femme face as they were tears of joy.

_End flashback_

"Medic Alert and I upgraded her and taught her how to read. I let her live with me until the day she joined boot camp. Every week she would send me a vidcard on how she was doing in camp. I knew from some of the vids that she was lying but she knew that I would of told the mechs that were hurting her off and that would have made thing harder. I had become a little over protective of her during the short time she lived with me. It took a ton of tranquillers to keep me from killing Sentinel when that afthead booted her out. But than again I never like him or that caretaker of his." First Aid told the Autobots

"I didn't even know that she was trained by Yoketron until she returned to Cybertron five years ago and told me. She also told me the Bumblebee needed to disappear forever. So we set up the decepticon attack and left her old body in the battle. Deep down she wants to forgive you but she can't due to her past. Just keep doing what your doing and someday she'll forgive you. She already made a start yesterday with Bulkhead. So she is coming around." First Aid told them.

Optimus and his team all agred that they wouldn't push Starlight any more and that they would wait for her to come around no matter how long it. Unknown to the team a certain Blue big chinned mech had heard everything that First Aid had said. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Starlight even if he had to lock the femme in stasis cuff and throw her in a cell. She was going to hear him out.

_Everyone knows how Starlight and First Aid meet and how she got upgraded. Next chapter Sentinel 'kidnappeds' Starlight and he talks to her but is their something more about him concerning the femme find out in the next chapter._

This chapter was pain to write. I was crying at certain point when I writing it. The next chapter will reveal who Starlight is going to be paired with so look forward to that. Please R&R peace out


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to everyone who reads my story. As promised this chapter will reveals who Starlight is paired with._

Chapter 17

Starlight came online to a huge processor ache the size of her father's ego. The last thing she remembered was walking to her quarters when she felt a sharp hard blow to the back of her neck. She looked around her surroundings to find that she was in a one of the cell aboard the Elite Guard ship and her hands were in stasis cuffs. She let out a growl and knew that only one bot would do this to her. Sentinel Prime. When she got her hands on that jerk she was going to tear him limb from limb.

The cell to her door opened up and in walked Sentinel with a cube of energon. He didn't have time to put the cube down when Starlight ran up and kicked him in between the legs. The blue Prime doubled over instantly. Even though he was in pain he reached up and grabbed Starlight as she tried to run out of the cell and threw her to the floor. He got up on top of her to hold her down only to have her bring her feet to his chassis and sent him flying across the room.

"Will you just calm down and let me explain. I just want to talk to you." Sentinel said as he got up from the wall.

"You have a strange way of wanting to talk. First you kidnap me and lock me in a cell with stasis cuffs. Now you want to talk. Do you take me for a fool Sentinel. I worked with you for three years and suffered under you when I was in boot camp." Starlight snarled as she stayed clear away from Sentinel who was walking towards her. She knew that he wouldn't do anything harmful to her but she just didn't trust him. She had no reason to.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said about you and treated you." He said as he ducked one of her kicks that was aiming for his head.

"Oh please like I'm going to believe that for a cycle. Just what are you planning wanting me to drop my guard for you can offline me. I don't think so." Starlight told him as she elbowed him in the gut.

Sentinel regained his composure and just stared at the purple femme. Even though she was in cuffs she was still a deadly femme. He could understand why she didn't trust him.

Jazz had told him how she felt about finding a team that cared about her only to have the trust broken by a few hurt words. He was also to blame for the way she was treating everyone. Throughout her entire service career he had been nothing but a jerk to her even when she was Bumblebee. He had learned about a organic saying 'what goes around comes around' and they were right. Starlight was treating them the way she was treated.

Still he had to try and get to at least talk to her teammates again. He didn't care if she hated him for he was the reason she was like this and left Optimus's team. No matter what his spark told him.

"If you want to be mad at someone than be mad at me. Optimus would have never had said those things about you if I hadn't urge him on." Sentinel said as he dodge a kick from Starlight. She was going to hurt herself if she didn't calm down and he knew from experience that it took a lot to calm her down. Sentinel did the only thing he could thing of at the time. He managed to duck a kick and grabbed Starlight by the cuff and brought her up close to his face and without warning kissed her.

Starlight's optics went wide as she felt Sentinel kiss her. There was nothing she could do with the stasis cuff on her and her hands in the air. She did the only thing she could do and that was to struggle against the strong hold of the slightly taller bot. Sentinel just wrapped his free arm around Starlight's waist bring her closer to him as he continued to kiss her. After a few Nanoclicks of struggling Starlight just relaxed her body and melted into the kiss. She soon felt her back slam against the wall of the cell and Sentinel's glossa asking for entrance which she granted. She heard a click and felt the cuffs come off her wrists. She wrapped her now free arms around the neck off her so called capturer. For some strange reason despite all the hate she had towards Sentinel disappeared when he had kissed her. The way Sentinel was acting was completely different from the Sentinel she knew. He was gentle and calm. For the first time in a long time she felt a sense of happiness and she never thought that it would be coming from the one bot that she hated more that her old team.

Sentinel was acting on instinct when he kissed Starlight. He knew that she would fight him but he never thought that he would get caught up in the feeling that he had for Starlight. He knew from a little while ago that he had feelings for the young femme but didn't know how to tell her. Plus that fact when he always tried to apologize to her, she would always land him in the medbay. Waiting for her to be alone and knocking her out was the only way he could talk to her and not get hurt. But he hadn't expected the reaction he got when he kissed her.

Neither one of them broke off the kiss for several more cycles. When they did break apart they still held on to each other. Starlight lifted her head up and saw a look that she never would have thought that Sentinel possessed, Love. She had seen the emotion before when Master Yoketron had adopted her and when First Aid and Medic Alert took care of her after she was orphaned when she lost Yoketron. But this type of love was weird and different something she had never felt. She knew that she had a strange feeling other than anger towards Sentinel but she never thought that it was love until just a few moment ago. She was in loved with the very mech that made her life hell and caused Optimus to say those words about her. Maybe there was more to Sentinel that she once thought. Her thought were cut off when she heard Sentinel say something.

"Sorry about that but you were going to hurt yourself and me if I didn't do anything to calm you down." The blue Prime told her still not letting her go.

"Never thought that I would have feelings for you. Master Yoketron told me once that you will find the one you are destined to be with when you least expect it and it will be someone you also will least expect. Boy was he right." Starlight said snuggling into Sentinel warm embrace.

"Look I am really sorry about the way I treated you in the past. Ultra Magnus told me that our lives weren't that different and if I only knew that you were just like me I would have never treated you like that." Sentinel said wrapping his arms tighter around Starlight.

"Forget it. It's in the past." Starlight said as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

"The only things how do we explain to the others why we looked like we tried to kill each other which in my case is the truth." She said with a smile and looked down at the dents and scratches that cover both their bodies.

"Let's just tell them that I tried to talk to you as they did see me carry you out over my shoulder and it didn't turn out to well." Sentinel said as he let go of Starlight. She agreed and walked out of the cell first so not to arouse anyone.

Optimus was getting worried it had been over ten hours since Sentinel 'kidnapped' Starliight and he was worried that he would do something to her. He turned his head when he heard a noise that sounded like tires squealing against pavement. A moment later Starlight came in with dents and scratch marks all over her. The others had to wonder what had happen.

Starlight turned to the group and glared. "Don't even say a thing. That aft head got what he had coming to him." She said and headed off to her room.

Sentinel arrived a few cycles later looking like he went thru a trash compacter. He was all dented and had scratches all over him. They had gotten to a mock fight to make it believable that they were fighting and that she was kicking Sentinel's aft. Which even in cuffs she did.

"I told you that it wouldn't end well with you kidnapping her SP. She has a nasty temper." Jazz told him only to get a glare from his commander.

"I take it she still won't talk to you after all that venting she did on you Sentinel." Optimus said as he let out a small chuckle at his old friends expense.

"Shut it at least she talks to me which is more than I can say for you rejects." He sneered. Deep down it kinda hurt him to talk like that to them but he knew that he had to act like that until Starlight was ready to forgive her former teammates.

_Sentinel and Starlight are a idem now. Who would have thought? Coming up Starlight has a talk with an old "friend" so to speak about Master Yoketron._

Bet you never saw this couple coming. I left a hint in chapter 10. Can't to how everyone will react to this. Got the idea when someone comment on my other story about a Sentinel and Bumblebee romance and it stuck. Please read and review Please on this chapter peace out and keep the ideas coming


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks go to everyone that reads this story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for her ideas and for the paragraph used in the last part of the chapter. She wrote that. _

Chapter 18

Ratchet finished cleaning up his med bay after he repaired the dent and gashes that Sentinel had gotten during his latest fight with Starlight. The medic was the only one she still talked to. Starlight was always talking to him and making him laugh. She was making some progress in talking to the others though she still sent Sentinel though the wall when ever he said something to her. But she started to somewhat listen to Optimus even though she still gave him a hard time.

Something had happened on the Steelhaven and the medic was determined to find out what it was. If Sentinel so much as looked at Starlight wrong he would make sure that the Elite Guard would regret it. He may not have shown it but he did care for Starlight even when she was Bumblebee. The kid reminded him of what he fought for in the Great War. A world of peace and safeness. When Bumblebee left Ratchet did the one thing that he forgot he could ever do. He cried his optics out. He wanted to beat the crap out of Optimus and Sentinel for what they said about the kid.

He was over when he found out that Starlight was really Bumblebee only with a more vicious persona. She really hated everyone on her former team mostly Optimus. Bulkhead was the first to get any type of response from the former minibot. She had commented about his paintings at the museum. Bulkhead had painted those when he found out that Bumblebee had been killed. For days the large green mech refused to do anything but paint pictures of his best friend. Ratchet knew that someday with little hints that they still cared about her. And that it would take time.

At the moment he knew that she and Bulkhead were out on a recon mission. What had shocked him was that Bulkhead had asked Starlight to join him and she agreed. Ratchet let out a smile knowing that she had even if it was only a little bit had forgiven Bulkhead. She was willing to go out on a mission with someone where a few weeks ago she told them to kiss her aft. Ratchet went back to cleaning his med bay with a smile on his face.

Outside the base Bulkhead and Starlight had just come back from a mission covered in dust and dirt. They looked like at building had fallen on them which one did.

_Flashback_

Bulkhead had been order to go on a scout mission and that he had to take another on the mission.

"I would like Starlight to come with me if she wants to?" Bulkhead said looking at Starlight who sitting on the edge of the couch.

When she heard her name she let out a shriek and fell off the couch onto her aft. She stood up and looked at her once best friend. All of the bots on the base he had asked her to come with him. She noticed that everybody was tense waiting her answer.

"Sounds like fun when do we leave?" Starlight said with a slight smile on her face.

Everybody just stared at the purple femme as if she said something evil. Starlight had just agreed to go on a scouting mission with someone she hates.

Optimus watched the two leave and a smile came to his face knowing that Starlight was starting to a least talk and work with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead shot small quick looks at Starlight as the two of them drove down the road. Bulkhead couldn't believe that she had wanted to go on a scouting mission with him. He thought that maybe the paintings had broken though her defenses. What ever it was he was glad that she was just beside him and being nice to him.

It was getting dark when the two decided to stop at an old building site about tem minutes from the base. Starlight decided to practice her ninja moves as she was a little out of shape. Bulkhead was in shock that when he had slipped up several times by calling her little buddy and she just grumped at him but hadn't snap at him.

"Hey little buddy can I talk to you for a second?" Bulkhead asked and as soon as he said a stray kunai headed strait for him and his a old support beam. The beam snapped and the building started to collapse. Starlight started to run but her foot got stuck in a hole and couldn't get out the way in time. Bulkhead ran strait to Starlight and pulled her foot out of the hole and ran as fast as he could to get out of the way of the falling building. The building came crashing down Bulkhead used himself as a shield for Starlight. When that dust settled the two looked at themselves. They were covered in dust and dirt. Bulkhead helped Starlight up who just as soon as she stood up she collapsed to her knees as intense pain shoot though her left leg. Bulkhead wasn't a medic but he knew that just by looking at Starlight's foot he knew that it was broken. He picked up his friend and carried her back to the base in his arms.

_End flashback_

Bulkhead gently put Starlight on the ground careful of her foot. Starlight in part just stared at the big green mech as if she wanted to say something.

'Um thanks for saving me back there." She said looking at the ground.

"You don't have to thank me, Little Buddy. You're my friend. Even if you don't still believe that, you'll always be my friend. I'm just sorry, I let ya down that time. I know it'll probably take time, but I'll wait as long as I have too for you to see that." Bulkhead said with a smile.

Starlight felt a blush come to her face and turned away from the green mech.

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you." Bulkhead said as he reached into his chest subspace compartment and pulled out the new state of the art media player and handed it to Starlight who looked at Bulkhead with a strange look.

"What's this for? She asked taking the player and looked it over. It was smaller and lighter than the one Prowl destroyed years ago during their camping trip.

"For getting into the Elite Guard and finally getting your big dream to come true. I know how much you wanted to join the Elite and how hard it was for you to give it up thatone time… But I've always believed you'd make it someday. And ya did. I very happy for ya Bumblebee. Also I'm sorry for not sticking up for you that day" Bulkhead said looking down at Starlight a little embarrassed.

It was then that Starlight realize just how much Bulkhead cared about her and that he was really sorry about that day. She didn't know why she did it but she dropped the media player and wrapped her arms around the big loveable mech crying her optics out saying that she was so sorry about the way she was treating him and if he could forgive her.

Bulkhead just wrapped his arms around his little buddy who now came up to his neck and told her that he already did. He knew from that moment that she forgave him for what happen that day five years ago. He let Starlight cry in his arms content that he had his best friend back.

_One down three to go in the forgiving department. Prowl is up next and just how will the cyber ninja get his master's 'daughter' to forgive him. Find out in the next chapters._

The next few chapters are going to have Starlight forgiving her teammates and the appearance of Team Rodimus to help them fight Megatron. The three Prime find out something concerning how Starlight came to be created and how her being created is linked to their past when they were sparklings. Please R&R peace out


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks go to everyone that reads my story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for the ideas used in this chapter. Please read her fics as they are good.

Chapter 19

Prowl watched from the shadows as Jazz sparred with Starlight. She had been sparring with the Elite Guard ninja for a few days now. Jazz had said that it was a great way to get her let go of her anger and maybe a way for her to get her to forgive her teammates. Which is had she was talking to Bulkhead as if nothing had happened between them. It was funny all it took for Starlight to forgive Bulkhead was a building falling on her and a few kind words. She still wouldn't talk to the others but at least she was on good terms with Bulkhead.

Prowl noticed that the young femme was fighting very sloppy and was putting to much anger into her moves. But then again she had a lot of anger in her bottled up. Prowl had never thought that the annoying mech he used to somewhat ignore was the adopted daughter of his master. Master Yoketron had told him that many of his students came from the streets or were war orphans. Prowl remembered that once Master Yoketron wanted him to meet his daughter when she came back from her optics quest. It never crossed his meta that Bumblebee was that very same femme that is master talked about.

But she was not fighting like a Cyberninja at all. It was like she was fighting to kill her opponent and not just defeat him.

"Let's take a break Starry ok?" Jazz said using his nickname for Starlight. She may be a Cyberninja but years of not being able to practice had caused her forget what it was like to be a Cyberninja. His sparring with her was a way to get her anger out of her and also get her to get her skills back in order.

Starlight nodded and sat down in a corner of the room. She had offlined her optics for a few moments when she heard the sounds of feet hitting the floor in front of her. She onlined her optics to see Prowl standing in front of her. She sent the black and gold ninjabot a glare.

"You are putting to much force and anger into your moves. If you want I could teach you how to change that." Prowl said holding his hand out to Starlight who just smacked it away.

"I don't need help from a wanna be ninja." Starlight said getting up and walking to the door.

"Master Yoketron would disappointed in how you are using the way of the Cyberninja in anger. And that you've been fighting in anger as well." Prowl told the retreating femme.

Starlight stopped suddenly at the mention of her 'fathers' name being said by Prowl. How dare he say his name like that that. He had no business saying those words. She turned around quickly and didn't even Prowl a chance to react and hit strait in the face sending the black ninja in to a wall where he left a indent.

"How dare you say that he would be disappointed with me. A murder like you has no right to even say his name." Starlight screamed as she lunged herself at Prowl who moved just in time avoid a the tip of her sai being imbedded in his face.

Jazz tried to intervene only to have a pair of blood-red optics stare right into his very spark. The Elite ninja just raised his hands up in surrender as he backed away from the enrage femme. What on earth was Prowl thinking? Jazz could only hope that his friend hadn't sealed his fate as he left the room.

Prowl let Starlight attack him and he barely defended himself from her. He knew that making her angry was the only way he could get her to truly see just how she was acting. He let out a grunt as a foot connected with his groin. That was not a ninja move but Prowl knew that she had probably learned it when living on the streets. As he just let Starlight attack him as he refused to fight her only dodge her moves. It was at this point seeing just how much Starlight could fight that Prowl realized that he really didn't know that much about 'Bumblebee' and how much the youngling had keep to himself.

"I tried to befriend you but you didn't want to even try and be my friend. All you thought of me was that I was just an annoying minibot. Did you even want to try and be my friend. You have no right to talk about my father like that. He unlike many mechs I knew was willing to take orphans from the streets and give that something to make them fell good about themselves. He was even willing to take me a hybrid from the streets that nobody cared about or gave any respect to a chance and soon adopted and raised as his own. When he died I had nobody that cared about me. It funny Autobots were supposed to be the good guys. Where ever I went to find some medic that would upgrade me they would just turn me away or try to hurt me. First Aid was my last chance at an upgrade but at first he treated me like a decepticon. He and Medic Alert were only a few autobots that gave me a chance just like Yoketron did. How was I supposed to act when nobody would even give me a chance to prove myself. The way you acted towards me is a disgrace to what Yoketron taught you and you have the nerve to tell me that he would be disappointed in how I'm acting. DO NOT DISGRACE HIS NAME LIKE THAT" Starlight screamed her moves getting more vicious with each attack as she began screaming nonsense at the Black and gold ninja bot.

Prowl knew that he had to do something with Starlight to make her realize that she wasn't alone on how she felt with the death of Yoketron and that he was truly sorry treating her like a virus. The way he was fighting was very similar to the way Yoketron taught him when he first met him. In a flash Prowl grabbed Starlight's arm and using her own momentum against her swung her over his shoulder onto the floor. Where he pined her arms above her head and sat on her.

"Your not the only one that lost someone that day Starlight. He was a father to me as well. I was just like you when you were Bumblebee until Master Yoketron taught me the way of the Cyberninja. I should have tried to be your friend but I was scared to make any after losing Yoketron. For two Stellar cycles I searched for his daughter so that I could protect as Yoketron told me that she really didn't trust a lot of bots do to her upbringing.

But never thought that she would be a part of the space repair team that I would meet one day. Starlight I'm so very sorry for the way I treated you. It took you transferring and 'dieing' for me to realize just how much you mean to me as a friend even though I never showed it." Prowl said as he laid his head on Starlight's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

Starlight was shocked at what Prowl had said about her father. Yoketron really was in a way a father to many of the students he train more so to the war orphans. She never thought that the no-nonsense unfun Prowl was just like Bumblebee and that he was scared of losing someone he cared about so he didn't try and make friend with anyone. Another thing was that Prowl was right about her having to much anger in her fighting style. Yoketron would be disappointed in her for how she was fighting. She thought back to all the times she had spent with Prowl and a smile came to her face. Prowl had tried to be her friend but he stopped halfway thought the process. Now she knew why. She looked down at her fellow ninja that had his head on her shoulder and smiled.

Starlight placed her hands on the back of Prowl's head and just hugged him like he was hugging her. "It alright Prowl it's alright." She said placing her head on top of his in an old Cyberrninja tradition when one forgave someone which she did finally forgive Prowl.

_Two down two to go. Next up is Sari and Sentinel does some research into on just who was Starlight's mother as Team Rodimus and a certain set of trouble making twins come to earth and Starlight gets some revenge on Ironhide for the way he treated her in boot camp._

This Chapter was HARD as hell to write but thanks to my muse and co-writer DreamstoryWeaver I was able to write it. The next few chapters will give hints on what Starlight's mother has to do with the Three Primes. Anybody take a guess and if there right I'll give them a prize. Please R&R peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks go to everybody that reads my story. DreamStoryWeaver _is such a great co-writer in coming up with ideas. Creepy-wolf I'm bring in the lambo twins in this chapter.

Chapter 20

Jazz looked at his fellow ninja and let out a grin. Ratchet was trying to get a very hard dent out of Prowl's armor. Starlight sure did a number on the black and gold ninja but he had said that it was worth it as she forgave him. Prowl looked just like Sentinel when he had come in for repairs. For over an hour the medic had screamed at Prowl at how stupid he could be. Jazz had come running in yelling that Prowl had done something stupid and was going to get killed by Starlight. The Elite ninja told him what Prowl had done and said about Master Yoketron. Ratchet just went over to his supply closet and began pulling out and placing various medical tools on a tray. Ratchet was not very gentle when he repaired the dents in Prowl's armor. First Aid had come into the medbay to ask Ratchet something and when he saw Prowl couldn't stop laughing. Then the young medic pointed out that Prowl was lucky as Starlight had a bad habit of ripping bots she hated apart and they would be spending several weeks in the medbay recovering. Jazz filled out a report to give to both the Primes so they could follow up on what was going on. He knew that Starlight had forgiven already forgiven Jazz also was sure that there was something going on with Sentinel as he was different since he came back from the whole 'kidnapping' mission involving Starlight. Just what had Sentinel said to Starlight that day.

Starlight stared at the ceiling in her quarters. Her mind drifted back to what had happen on the SteelHaven. Sentinel the mech she hated more than anything had kissed her and it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips but a deep and heated kiss one that she found herself returning. She wonder if he really did have feeling for her or was it just a spur of the moment to get her to calm down. She heard a knock on her door she told whoever was at the door to come in. The door opened and in walk Sentinel. Starlight sent him a small smile and waved him over to the berth she was sitting on.

Sentinel walked over to the berth and sat down. He like her was confuse to the feelings he was having for the hybrid. Were his feelings for Starlight based on what he had done to her in boot camp and how he treated her when she was Bumblebee? He just didn't know.

"We need to talk about what happened on the SteelHaven." Sentinel told Starlight who just looked at him. "I don't think what happen was a spur of the moment thing but then again I really don't know. All I wanted was to get you to calm down and kissing you seemed like the only idea at the moment. But I never thought that you would return it. I just don't know what to do."

"Join the club. I mean you made my life hell at boot camp and constantly put me down as Bumblebee and now I find out that I may have feeling for you." Starlight grumped. Sentinel wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but he stopped himself. "Look just give me time to think. It not that I hate you it just nobody really care about me they way you think you do."

Sentinel let a smile come to his face and this time put a hand on her shoulder. "Take all the time you need and what ever you decide it's fine with me." He said and got and left.

When she was sure that Sentinel was out of audio range she let out a semi-loud scream and fell onto the berth. Just what was going on with her? She heard the door open up in walked Sari.

"Hey Starlight you ok? I heard you scream." The young techno-organic asked.

"I'm fine Sari. Just thinking about some things." Starlight told her.

Sari looked at her once best friend and took a deep breath it was now or never. "Starlight I was wonder if you wanted to have a girl's night out or something. If you don't want to I understand." Sari asked expecting a firm no from the femme.

Starlight looked at Sari with a strange look. She was going to say no but with what just happen with Sentinel she need to do something to clear her meta. "Sure why not sounds like fun."

Sari did a wonderful impression of a fish when Starlight said that she would like to spend

the day with her. Sari felt the biggest smile she had ever had come to her face. This was a step in getting Starlight to forgive her. "Cool how about we go to the tower and grabbed a couple of movies or something?"

"That sound great." Starlight said with a smile on her face. She may look happy on the outside but inside she was scared of what Sari had done to her that day when she used the key and upgraded herself. But for now she needed to get her mind off Sentinel and that kiss.

Sentinel watch as the two femmes left the base. With Starlight out of the base he could dig into her files and find out more about her and try to help her. He headed to his computer and logged in to the information department on Cybertron. He really didn't have much to go on in finding out any thing about Starlight. All he had was a city she was born in but First Aid had told them that she was born on the streets. He thought that maybe what she looked like now may be homage to her mother. He scanned a picture of Starlight into the database and knew that it would take awhile for anything to come up. Knowing that her mother fought in the Great War help narrow down the searches and that she was a prisoner as well. Sentinel could only hope that he was doing the right thing as he knew in is spark that he really did have feelings for Starlight and what had happen was not a spur of the moment

On the way to Sundac tower Sari had Starlight stop at an old amusement park she and Bumblebee had gone to shortly before Sari's upgrade. That was really the last time Sari had spent with Bumblebee before the stabbing. Sari was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Starlight say something.

"I remember this place. Boy did I have fun going down that coaster." Starlight said under her breath.

"Yeah this was just before we found my father and I upgraded my…" Sari stopped at what she was saying when she realized what she was saying. She looked up at Starlight who had her optics turned off and her face looked like it was in pain. Sari mentally kicked her self at that moment. Here she was trying to get Starlight to forgive her and she had to go and mention that day.

At Sari words Starlight had a flashback to that day when she was stabbed by her then Best friend. She had never been so scared as she was that day when she almost died. Not even on the streets had she ever felt that emotion. It hurt her so much that the person that looked up at her instead of looking down at her almost killed her. She knew that she didn't hate sari for what had happened but she was just so scared that it would happen again and this time she wouldn't be coming back. Since that day Sari never really spent anytime with her. And she didn't really spend time with her.

The sound of a missile heading for them brought both of them out of there thoughts. Starlight grabbed Sari and jumped out of the way. When the dust clear you could see Lugnut and Megatron in the air. Sari transformed into her battle mode as Starlight brought out her sais.

Sari started throwing her energey balls at Lugnut not doing a good job at hitting him as he dodge them with ease and fired his missiles with at her. Starlight herself was also having a hard time fighting her father. He was much faster and stronger than her. She jumped out of the way as a blast was headed strait for her. She set a stream of electricity at him which he dodge only to get a second blast that hit him in the chest sending to the ground.

Starlight looked over at Sari to her sending orb after orb at Lugnut only to miss him. Why wasn't she using her energy blades? She let out a gasp as she saw one of the missile hit the ground in front of Sari sending the young girl flying across the street where she hit a building. All of a sudden Starlight had a sense of déjà vu of a time when Sari was an eight year old and had gotten in more than she could handle and Starlight had to save her. Something click in her meta. She remember that Sari never used her blades after she had stabbed her in the chest. Sari was just as scared as she was that day.

"SARI HANG ON I'M COMING!" Starlight screamed as she raced to Sari and shielded her with her body as another missile came right at them. Starlight held Sari tight to her chassis as she waited for the missile to hit. She may go offline but she would make sure that Sari would be alright. When she felt no blast or the intense heat of that a missile hit usually gives up she onlined her optics to see the body of silver in front of her. The 'bot took the blast of the missile.

"Hey Sides what do ya say we teach the freaks a lesson on picking on femmes" A somewhat annoy voice said from somewhere in the distance.

"After you Sunny." A another voice replied and in an instant a blur of red and yellow came soaring out of nowhere and slammed Lugnut to the ground.

Starlight got a good look at the two 'bots that had taken Lugnut down and let out a groan. It was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe oh goody. She had a feeling that she was going to be beating the slag out of those two when they would start to tease the jettwins. Something she would not put up with no matter who they were was teasing. She had enough of it growing up.

Megatron recovered from the blast to his chassis, grab Lugnut and flew off avoiding energy arrows shooting at him. Rodimus Prime a mech with a red and yellow flame design was the one shooting the arrows.

"Ironhide nice save. Hot shot and Brawn do a quick sweep of the area. Make sure that there aren't any more decepticons in area. Red Alert check them for injuries." Rodimus said powering down is bow.

Starlight found a hand in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was Ironhide another mech that made her life hell in boot camp.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he help Starlight to her feet. He steady her as she slipped a little bit.

"I'm ok thanks." Starlight replied then looked down at Sari who was shaking like a leaf. Starlight picked up the young teen and hugged her like she did when Sari had been kicked out of her home. "It's all right Sari it's alright I'm here nobody is going to hurt you I promise." Starlight said giving Sari a smile as the teen wrapped her arms around her best friend again sobbing. Starlight just held her close much like her own mother did when she was a sparkling.

At the autobots's base a loud beeping brought Sentinel out of his light recharge. The beeping was coming from the computer signaling that the computer had found a match to the picture of Starlight that he put up. He went over to the computer and pressed the button that would pull up the match to the search. His optics went wide at the picture that had come up. The femme in the picture was the same femme that had saved him, Optimus and Rodimus from the decepticons when they had attacked his home killing each one of their parents. She had told them to run that a member of her team would be waiting to take them to safety. He never saw her again. Sentinel blew up the picture of femme and let out another gasp. He had seen the femme before in a painting that was hung up in Ultra Magnus's chamber. The Magnus had told him that it was a picture of his younger sister who fought in the war and was captured by the decepticons saving a group of sparklings from being slaves to them. She escaped and after she went to see him to let him knew that she was alive and she completely disappeared from the radar. There was something very familiar in the face of the femme so Sentinel pulled up a picture of the current Magnus and put in beside the picture of Starlight who was in the middle and the femme that was on the left side. Sentinel could now see the likeness if the faces of the three in Autobots. The coloring was different in each but there was no doubt about it. Ultra Magnus's sister Polaris was the mother of Starlight.

It finally dawned on Sentinel that he and his two fellow Primes were one of the reasons Starlight came to be created. Starlight's mother Polaris was captured saving them. How in the world was he going to be able to tell Starlight that it was because of him that she was created and lived in a world of hate. He had to tell Optimus what he found out about Starlight and if she knew that she was the niece of the Magnus. He really knew how to pick em didn't he.

_Three down and one to go. Optimus is up next for Starlight to forgive and that is not going to be as easy as the others were. Team Rodimus had come to earth along with the lambo twins that Starlight really doesn't like as they tease the jettwins. How is team Rodimus going react when they find out that Starlight is a hybryid and for in the case of Ironhide was once Bumblebee? Wait and see as in the next chapters as the Autobot's find out just where Starlight got her decepticon Heritage from and will she have to earn their trust?_

Not the best chapter I could write considering the ending. Oh well it done and over. This was the longest chapter I've ever written as I'm trying to make longer chapters. Please r&r peace out


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the all everyone that reads my story. My wonderful co-writer DreamStoryWeaver get credit for the ideas used in this chapter and some dialogue._

Chapter 21

Sentinel was walking thought the base at a very fast pace. He had to tell Optimus what he found out concerning Starlight. Of all the things that could have happened he never thought that Starlight's mother was the one that saved him and the others when they were sparklings.

He made it into the living room of the base and stop short at what he saw. Starlight was being led into the medbay by Ironhide and Hot Shot. The young femme was holding on to Sari who was still in her battle mode and had seen better days. Red Alert followed them into the bay.

"What on Cybertron happened?" Sentinel asked as the two mechs from Team Rodimus came out of the medbay.

"Decepticons ambushed them almost offlining the sparkling. If we hadn't arrived in time." Rodimus said letting out a groan as the lambo twins came in the room and saw the jettwins.

"Hey I didn't know the Cyber Circus was in town!" The red twin Sideswipe said pointing at the twin jets.

"Has to be. They're sending in the clowns!" The yellow twin Sunstreaker replied also pointing at the jettwins.

The jettwins started to growl at those words. It was a known fact that the two sets of twins didn't get along. The two sets of twins got into an glaring contest.

This was perfect for Sentinel. Both of his fellow Primes were here and he wouldn't have to explain everything twice. He was about to say something to Optimus when Red Alert let out a scream and came running out of the medbay.

"What is that thing? It had armor on but took in off and now it's organic." The femme medic yelled inching away from Ratchet who was holding Sari. "Becareful you don't want to get any viruses from what ever it is."

"This it has a name Red. Her name is Sari and she is harmless. She been with us since we woke up here." Ratchet said to his old student.

"But it an organic. You know what Sentinel said about Organics." Red Alert said as her team powered up their weapons.

"I was wrong. On this planet they don't spit acid or any thing like that. The only thing they have is a habit of being annoy as hell. That one big time." Sentinel told them ordering them to lower their weapons.

"For the love of Primus. SHE IS HARMLESS. Do you see any acid burns on me?" Ratchet yelled at them.

Rodimus was the first to lower his bow. He had to admit that the little organic was able to hold her own somewhat against Lugnut and survive. He like his team had thought that she was the purple femme's sparkling but now that wasn't the case. He walk over to Sari and with one of his fingers touch her as gently as he could on the head. Sari let out a giggle as she never got tired of the reactions that came from other autobots that came to earth and first saw her.

The rest of Rodimus team came forward and started poking her. Even the lambo twins wanted a good look at Sari. Rodimus told them that they had thought that she was a sparkling and had belong to Starlight as she was protecting her like a mother. Ratchet explained to them about what Sari was. When they first saw Sari that they thought that she was Starlight's daughter. They were a little freaked out about the fact that She was an Techno-organic but got over very quickly when they saw the energy balls come out of her hands. They thought that was cool. Ratchet put Sari down and went back into the medbay to work on Starlight.

"And they say she'll betray us yeah right. From what I saw she kicked Megatron's aft to the curve with those sais of hers." Rodimus said talking about Starlight's fight with Megatron. "She more loyal than some Autobots I know."

Optimus took this time to tell Rodimus's team just who Starlight was. "There is something else that you need to know about Starlight. She was once a mech under my command five years ago named Bumblebee. I said some hurtful words about her and she overheard me." Optimus began telling them what had happened in her life and everything.

Ironhide was shock that the little minipest he teased in boot camp was a hybrid. But given the situation of her life really didn't blame her for the way she acted. She never asked to be what she was. The red mech never thought that he would have been able to survive on the streets like she had. Starlight had remained loyal to the Autobots even though they shunned her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard yelling.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were taunting the Jettwins again and this time the twins were fighting back. His teammates as well as Optimus's team were trying to break up the wrestling match that was going on in the middle of the room. Jazz had put Sari on the couch so that she wouldn't be hurt.

Starlight came out of the medbay and when she saw the fight she walked right into the pile of legs and arms and wracked all four of them on the head causing them to stop. Sunstreaker was about to say something when a look in Starlight's optics took him that if he valued his life to shut up.

The next day after Starlight had beaten the slag out of the lambo twins. Starlight had to threaten Optimus into letting her go out on a scouting mission. He agreed only if Blurr when with her. Starlight mumbled something along the lines of just like old times and not trusting her.

The two left a few minutes later. Sentinel took this time to finally grab Optimus and Rodimus and tell him what he knew. Rodimus's team was out exploring Earth with Prowl and Sari while the Lambo twins were complaining about their paint job getting messed up.

Sentinel had asked Optimus and Rodimus to meet him in his quarters on the base. Both Primes were wondering what the heck was going on. When they got to Sentinel's room they found themselves be pulled in and thrown on the floor.

"What the hell Sentinel?" Rodimus yelled as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Shut up for a second Rodi. Do you remember when we were sparklings and the decepticons attacked our home and killed out families?" Sentinel asked

"How could we forget. The decepticons almost took us as slaves. What are you getting at?" Rodimus asked his optics narrowing.

Sentinel pressed a button on his computer and a picture of Polaris came up.

"Her name is Polaris. She was the leader of the team that rescued us. She is also Ultra Magnus's younger sister. She was captured by the Decepticons saving us. She escaped and reported to her brother that she was alive and disappeared shortly after. If you look at her and Starlight you can see the similarities in the design." Sentinel told them hoping that they would get the message at what he was trying to say.

"So if your saying what I think your saying Sentinel." Optimus trailed off.

"Starlight is the daughter of Polaris. She was created because her mother saved us. We're part of the reason Starlight was treated the way she was." Rodimus said.

"And now Megatron is after her because she is the last known Cyberninja Master." Sentinel said. "We know that she'll never betray us willing but if they capture her and brainwash her we're in what the organics say screwed." Sentinel replied. There was no way he was going to let the femme that he had feelings for get captured by those creeps. He owed it to her mother

At the same time in another part of the city Blurr could see that Starlight was scared about something. He figured that it had to do with the attack yesterday. He knew that she forgave everybody but Optimus but she couldn't tell them the truth behind her father. She needed a friend someone she could trust and he was gonna be that friend. They stopped and transformed. Blurr walked over to Starlight and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_You don't have to worry. I won't let the Decepticons take you._

Starlight looked at his with confusion in her optics.

Blurr looked strait in the optics. _"I know_." Was all he said.

"What are you talking about?"

Blurr put both of his servos on her shoulders. "_Starlight I __**know.**__. I've known for the past several solar cycles and I haven't told the others. You have my word on that.  
_  
Starlight was scared as Blurr held her tight when she tried to run. "W-wha- H-how... W-why..."

"_Please don't be scared. The others had asked me to talk to you. They thought that I could maybe convince you to talk to them in the hope of accepting an apology. I saw you driving out of the city limits and followed you. I saw what happened with Megatron and I know what he did to your mother. Since then I've been keeping an optic on you, not because of who you were but because I was afraid that the Decepticons would come after you. I didn't say anything sooner becauseI knew how hard it was for you to trust anyone, especially with this. But I'm telling you now because I want you to know that you do have a friend that's willing to fight to protect you despite your origins. _

Starlight didn't know what to say as what Blurr said. She felt herself be pulled into a warm chassis and safe arms wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms around Blurr and just held on for dear life her fingers digging into Blurr's back. She had found someone that knew her secret and was her friend. The happy moment was cut short as she felt herself being frozen in ice. She shoved Blurr out of the way and told him to get out of there.

Blurr didn't have anytime to react as he was picked up and flung away from Starlight.

He heard a laugh as he was sent flying. Megatron had Starlight. He had to get back to base and warn the others.

_Well Blurr told Starlight that he knows about her. What is Megatron planning to do with his daughter. Find out in the next chapter as Optimus and the others go to save Starlight and makes Starlight realize that Optimus does care about her. Also the autobots find out just how close Megatron is to Starlight. _

I finally figured out my writing shedule. I'm going to rotate wdriting my stories every other day that way I don't get writers block. Please Read and review. Peace out


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for everyone that reads my story. Also thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. My Wonderful Co-writer DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this chapter. Where would I be without her._

Chapter 22

Blurr felt himself come online his entire body hurt from getting thrown by Lugnut. He had to warn Optimus that the Decepticons had Starlight. His optics came online and he came face to face with Ratchet and some strange femme that looked like a spider. Blurr recognized her as the femme that he had seen with Starlight the night he found out about her being the Decepticon leader's daughter.

"About time you woke up. We don't have much time. We're heading to the decepticon base to rescue Starlight and we need all the help we can get." The medic said as he helped the speedster of the berth. "Blackarachina found you on her way here and brought you here. She was on her way to warn us about Megatron but she was to late."

"_We have to find her and fast. Who knows what Megatron will do to her."_ Blurr said panicking.

"We're already starting it head out. Get your aft in gear and lets go." Blackarachina told the elite guard dragging him out of the medbay.

In the living room the autobots were assemble and disusing a plan on how to get in the base unnoticed. A set of two or three would sneak in and find and rescue Starlight while the rest would distract the decepticons. Optimus and Blurr would be the team to infiltrate the base and get Starlight out while the rest will keep the decepticons busy.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus yelled and everyone transformed and headed for the decepticon base which was hidden a old set of mines outside the city according to Blackarachina. She couldn't go because if they saw her they would know that she was spying on them.

Meanwhile at the decepticon base Starlight was being held in Megatron's quarters sound asleep. Lugnut had hit her a little to hard when he knocked her out. Megatron gently ran a hand down the side of his daughter's face in a loving way.

"Soon my dear you will be where you belong." The decepticon leader softly said pulling a blanket over the young femme. In a way he did love Starlight like a father should but she was to powerful to leave on the Autobots side. He then left making sure to lock the door. His plan was foolproof. Now all he need was for Shockwave to arrive and then they would begin the process of making Starlight the decepticon she should have been in the beginning.

Outside of the base unaware to the Decepticons the Autobots were getting their plan in action. Some would say why rescue a hybrid. Before they would have let her rot but now they realized that even though she was part deception she was also part autobot and remained loyal to the autobots even though they shunned her. To the Autobots on Earth she was one of them and a friend.

"All right everybody this battle is going to be a tough one and possibly a long one as we don't know how long it'll take us to find Starlight so save as much strength as you can when fighting." Optimus told his fellow Autobots.

The Autobots all got out their weapons knowing they were in for a fight but they were not going to leave one of their own behind. The three Primes back at the base made a promise to each other that they would do anything in their power to keep Starlight safe. They felt that they owed it to her.

"Let's go."

Inside the base started to rock at the blast coming from the outside. Megatron let out a curse and order his men to take care of the pest. Nothing was going to stop him from making Starlight a decepticon.

Optimus and Blurr had snuck into the ship via an old shaft entrance and were making their way to where they thought that Starlight would be. They hoped that they would make it in time. Optimus kept thinking back to when Starlight was Bumblebee and how much she looked up to Optimus. He was like another father figure to her. But he had to say those hurtful words and he lost her trust. Even if it took a lifetime he was going to make up for what he did and get her to trust her again. But first he had to rescue her.

The two made their way until they heard voices coming from one of the rooms. They stopped so that they could hear what being said. It was Megatron and Shockwave.

"Are you sure the procedure will not hurt her only reprogram her into Decepticon." Megatron asked the one optic mech.

"Of course Lord Megatron. No harm will come to your daughter during the reprogramming process." Shockwave told his leader.

"Very good begin the procedure as soon as possible. Starlight will become what she was meant to be no matter what." Megatron told Shockwave and the two of them left the room.

Optimus's CPU shut down at the process of information. Of all the Decepticons that could have been Starlight's father it was Megatron. That explained so much as to why Starlight wanted nothing to do with the decepticons and why she didn't trust anyone or tell anyone about her. That didn't matter Starlight was still an Autobot and he would save her. He turned to Blurr and would make him see that Starlight was not her father.

"_**We're going after her no matter what!" **_The two said at the same time shocking each other.

Blurr blinked at what Optimus said. He wanted to go after Starlight even though he knew that she was Megatron's daughter.

Optimus looked at what Blurr said. He narrowed his optics at Blurr suspiciously.

"You've know about Starlight being Megatron's daughter haven't you?" He asked.

"_Since the day that you asked me to talk to her. I followed her when she was asked to meet with the decepticons. Megatron asked her to join him and she told him to kiss her aft and that she was an autobot. She took off and I lost track of her until that night. She knew about Megatron being her father the entire time." _Blurr said.

"Doesn't matter she is one of us and we will save her." Optimus said as he and Blurr silently followed Megatron to wherever he was heading.

Outside the Autobots were doing their best at fighting the decepticons. Sentinel and team Rodimus were busy fighting Lugnut and the rest with the excerption of First Aid were taking on Blitzwing. Both teams were drawing out the fight as long as they could with out it looking like they were covering for something. They could only hope that Optimus and Blurr had found Starlight and were getting out of there fast. That thought was cut short when they heard a terrifying scream come from the base. At once the autobots knew that it was Starlight. What was Megatron doing to her?

Optimus ran to where he heard the screaming coming from and was shocked at what he saw. Starlight was laying on a berth hooked up to some sort of machine with wires connect to the ports on her head. Megatron was holding her down as she fought against what ever the machine was doing to her. Optimus had a feeling that it was trying to rewrite her programming into a decepticon. He was not going to let that happen Autobot or decepticon Starlight had a right to choose what side she wanted to be on not forced.

"Just deal with the pain a little longer as you will be what you were born to be." Megatron told his daughter stroking her helm.

"What she was meant to be is her choice." Optimus yelled bringing out his axe and charged at Megatron who brought out his swords.

"Complete the process Shockwave. Do not stop no matter what." Megatron said. If he could Optimus occupied long enough than Starlight would forever be a Decepticon. However he thought that Optimus was alone. He didn't see Blurr until it was to late as the speedster flew out of the shadows and attacked Shockwave like a wild animal.

Blurr knocked the one optic spy on away from the control panel and knocked him out with one good strong solid punch making sure he heard the cracking of Shockwave's optic. Blurr than ran over to the console and began turning off the machine in hopes that he wasn't to late to stop the reprogramming process. As he was turning the machine off Starlight let out another scream and arched her entire body up. Starlight turned her head to the side when the machine was turned off to see Optimus and Megatron fighting.

"How dare you try and take what is rightfully mine Autobot." Megatron growled as he swung his sword at Optimus's head.

"She is not yours. She is her own Bot and no one has the right to tell her what to do." Optimus replied as he block the sword with his axe.

"Why do you care so much about her? After all you were the one that basically caused her to leave your team." The decepticon leader said smirking.

"Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I said that day. I even begged Sentinel to find her so that I could say that I was sorry to her. Even if she never forgive me I'll trust her no matter what fraction she is. She is Bumblebee as well as Starlight and nothing you say will change that. To me she is my daughter." Optimus told Megatron unaware that Starlight had heard everything.

Starlight was shocked at what was said. Optimus really did care about her and was sorry about what he had said. With a groan she got off the berth her head throbbing from what ever Shockwave was doing to her. She noticed that her sais were lying in the corner. She grabbed them and sent a bolt of electricity towards Megatron hitting him in the back and knocking him out.

Optimus grabbed Starlight before she hit the floor and cradled her to his chassis. He told Blurr to get a move on in and they headed out of the room. Unaware of the smile on Shockwave's face.

The two made it outside to see the decepticons knocked out. Optimus gave a yell for them to transform and get back to base. As they were heading back to base no one saw Megatron appear at the opening of the cave with a large grin on his face.

_The autobots have rescued Starlight from being reprogrammed in to a deception or have they? Who knows what Shockwave did to her. As Starlight recovers from the pain from the machine she starts to really think about how much the other Autobots and one in particular mean to her._

This chapter was a pain in the aft to write. It took me two days to write it. I'm going to my grandparents house for the weekend and they have no computer access. More to the point they wouldn't know what a computer was if it hit them in the face. There that bad with modern technology. So I'll be back on Monday with the Secret of Bumblebee. Please R&R peace out


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for everyone that reads my stories. Thanks for the reviews._

Chapter 23

Ratchet ran a scanner over the sleeping form of Starlight. It had been a day since they had rescued her from Megatron and as soon as they got back the base she went into recharge and hadn't woke up. The scanner showed that nothing was wrong with her. Ratchet pulled a heat tarp over her and headed out of the medbay.

Optimus and the others were all waiting to hear from Ratchet about how Starlight was doing. When they were leaving the cave he could have sworn that he saw Megatron grinning but for what. Prowl and Jazz were sitting in the corner meditating while Bulkhead, Ironhide, Hot Shot and First Aid tried to keep the lambo twins and the Jettwins from killing each other. Red Alert was repairing some minor injuries on Rodimus and Sentinel was sitting on the couch. Blurr was running back and forth with Sari.

Ratchet came out and everyone was in front of him in an instant wanting to know how was Starlight doing.

"Nothing that a few days of recharge won't cure. I did a scan on her and what ever that machine was planning on doing to her hopefully didn't work but I'll keep an optic on it." Ratchet told them.

They all let out a sigh of relief at what the medic said. The three Primes especially as they somewhat felt that it was their fault for the way Starlight was treated when she was growing up.

"You can see her when she wakes up." Ratchet said and headed for his quarters' that were connected to the medbay.

In the medbay Starlight was already awake but with her optics closed as she just listened to the sounds around her. She heard Ratchet walk to his room and the others doing other things. What got her attention was Optimus, Rodimus and Sentinel talking outside of the medbay. She tuned her audio receptors into what they were talking about.

"Are you sure about this Sentinel?" Rodimus asked his voice cracking as he was grabbed around the neck in the battle.

"She has a right to know." Sentinel told him.

"I really don't think this is going to end well when she finds out the truth." Optimus said.

"We'll tell her when she wakes up." Sentinel said as he leaned on the door to the medbay only to have it opened and he went falling back. He onlined his optics to see Starlight staring down at him with a look that could melt metal.

"How about you tell me now." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Optimus help Sentinel up who walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. The others did the same. "I found out some things about you and your mother."

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Starlight asked sitting down across from the Primes.

"She the reason we aren't slaves to the Decepticons. Your Mother Polaris was in charge of the unit that came to our city to fight the decepticons. The cons were rounding up everyone that they could fight and herding them into one of the ships. Optimus, Rodimus and I were among those that were rounded up. I don't remember much except for the cons murdering my creators and seeing a team of Autobots attacking them. A silver and white femme was in charge of the team. She wasn't very tall maybe a foot or two taller than you were when you were Bumblebee. I remember her telling us to run that one of her teammates would take us to safety. We ran faster than we ever had. A few days later we wanted to find her and thank her but we couldn't. A few years later we were told that she was captured saving us. When we were old enough the three of us joined the Elite Guard." Sentinel told her.

Starlight just looked at him with a weird look in her optics. She urge him to continue.

"Ultra Magnus had a painting of a femme hanging in his office. When I first saw it I thought that she looked familiar but at the time I didn't think anything of it. Magnus told me that she had disappeared a few years after the Great War. When I was doing some searching I came across a picture of Polaris. It was the same as the painting on the wall in The Magnus's office. Starlight your mother was Polaris. You're the niece of Ultra Magnus. You were created because she rescued us. It our fault that your were treated the way you were." Sentinel finished.

Starlight just sat their as if she was absorbing the information. It was a while before Starlight said anything. The Primes were prepared for a lot of screaming from the young femme. Instead they saw her laughing.

"For Primes you guys are idiots. Your not the reason I was treated like scum. Just because my mother was captured rescuing you doesn't mean that you caused my creation. I had a feeling that I was somehow related to Ultra Magnus cause my mother always told me stories of him. When mom died she told me to go to Metroplex where they would take care of me. I went there and they chased me off and I decide to live on the streets. The first time I met an Autobot other than my mother and I was chased off. So in a way it was the Autobots fault for the way I am. The decepticon thought that because of the way I was treated they would assume that I would join them. Boy were they wrong I told them to take a hike. My mother told me that no matter what happen that who I became would always be who I want to be. Not long after my encounter with the Decepticons I was found and adopted by Yoketron. Believe me at first I was not sure that I could trust him but he proved me wrong. He taught me that I should not let my coding decide who I was and that it was me who decide who I was. So get it though your processors you guys are not at fault with what happened to me." Starlight told the Primes.

They were shocked at what Starlight had said. They sure that Starlight would hate them and blame them for what happened to her. Instead she called them idiots and told them that it wasn't their fault.

"Look nothing is going to change what happened to me and you know I really wouldn't change it cause I would have never have met Yoketron or made the friend that I have now. I forgave everybody when they made me realize just how important everyone was." Starlight said. "Look can we talk when I feeling better?"

"Sure we'll let you get some sleep." Optimus said knowing that Starlight still didn't forgive him.

Sentinel and Rodimus left the medbay. When Optimus was leaving the room he heard Starlight say that she heard everything that he said about her when he saved her from Megatron and that she was glad to have a friend like him.

The blue and red Prime let out a smile at what was said finally knowing that Starlight had forgiven him and that the team was back together somewhat. Starlight still out rank him but she didn't rub it in. He turned around and looked at Starlight who was going into recharge. He would make up for what had happened to her. He felt that he owed it to her.

As Starlight recharge her systems didn't pick up the small virus that was making its way to her neural net.

_Starlight has forgiven everyone of her teammates and knows about how her mother was captured. She doesn't blame the Primes for what happened. Just what is the virus that is in her body and what is it going to do._

Not the best chapter more like a filler. I'm going to put this story on hold for a week or two or when I have my muse come and smack me with her harp. I going to work on THE SECRET OF BUMBLEBEE for a while as my wonderful Co-writer has given me ideas for a least five maybe more chapters. And I want to get those chapters out. Please note that I have not given up on this story. As always ideas are welcomed. Please R&R PEACE OUT


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks go to those to who read my story and to the reviewers. The wonderful DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for her ideas used in this chapter.

Chapter 24

Sentinel looked at Starlight from behind the door. She was playing a Earth game with the techno-organic who was beating her. Starlight had shown no side effect to the machine that Megatron had her hooked up to. It appeared that what ever the machine was made to do hadn't taken effect on Starlight as she was still the same. Thought Sentinel didn't if that was a good thing as she got even with Ironhide for all the teasing he did to her during boot camp. Ironhide had been missing for two days and no one had seen or heard from him at all until Ratchet went to get something from the supply closet to find Ironhide in stasis cuffs and his legs had been removed and hanging just above his head. The cloth in his mouth prevented him from saying anything. Starlight had done exactly what Ironhide had done to her. What had happened with Ironhide made him think about when he first met Starlight

_Flashback_

Sentinel winced as Red Alert fixed the rotary cog in his left shoulder that had been damage in his fight with the newest member of the Elite Guard combat unit. She was a femme by the name of Starlight. Sentinel at first was not impressed with her as she was a femme and thought that she should have stayed in the research department. He had shot his mouth off about how Starlight wasn't cut out for being a part of combat unit. Starlight was right behind him when he said that and challenge him to a duel. If he won she would go back to the research department but is she won he would shut up and admit in public that he was a conceded jerk.

Sentinel agreed knowing that he would win. Boy was he wrong. He barely lasted a cycle as Starlight wiped the floor with him and she didn't even use any weapons. She also made sure that he would announce what he was.

"Weren't you ever told never frag off a femme as they can be vicious when fighting?" Red Alert said grinning at the fact that Sentinel was beaten by a femme. She gave his shoulder one more time spin before closing the panel. The femme medic knew that Sentinel was not a sexist but because of losing his good friend Elita-1 he had changed. He was more protective of femmes and didn't want them involved in battle not that he had anything to worry about with Starlight as she took on Ultra Magnus and won.

"I was under the impression that she was just a research bot. She didn't look like she could fight." Sentinel replied as Red Alert started fixing his other shoulder. Starlight had literally torn him about.

"Asking her out on a date if she lost is one way to get your aft kicked." The medic said as she gave the arm a twist causing Sentinel to let out shriek as pain rushed though his body.

"Big sparkling." Red Alert muttered giving the arm a final twist making sure it was working before popping it back into place. "That should just about do Sentinel. Don't go getting yourself beaten up again." The medic said cracking a smile at the glaring Prime.

Sentinel got off the berth and headed out of the medbay ignoring the snickers and laughs. He was beaten by a femme something that had only happened when he dueled with Elita-1. There was just something about Starlight that he liked and he was determined to get her to date him.

_End flashback_

That turned out to be an adventure as every time he tried to talk to her he shot his mouth off to her and always ended up in the medbay. She was very violent and vicious to him but to no one else. He never thought that Starlight was Bumblebee the annoy bot that he thought was a waste of space. When he found out that Starlight was a hybrid his first thought was to arrest her and throw her in the brig but The Magnus had stopped him. He was order back to Cybertron and he later found out that Starlight had made Optimus and his team's lives hell. She was not Bumblebee at all. He came to earth after Ultra Magnus talked to him about how she was no different than the Jettwins. When he arrived she insulted him and stormed out. He had to do something to get her to talk to him. He had over heard First Aid the medic that upgraded her into Bumblebee and then to Starlight told Optimus and the others how she was treated by medics until she found First Aid who upgraded her. That night he hacked into Starlight's files to find out just how bad she had it growing up. He was disgusted at how she was treated. She even went to Metroplex only to be turned away. No wonder she had a hard time trusting anyone even the Autobots. The very faction that was her mother turned her away because of her optics.

Sentinel put his plan to get Starlight to talk to him in action by knocking her out and taking her to the Steelhaven. When she woke up she tried to kill him. He did the only logical thing to do when a femme was in such a rage and was trying to kill. He kissed her as a way to calm her down only to have her kiss him back. That was the start of something that even he didn't know. It took him less than a day to realize that he was in love with Starlight but he wasn't going to push it as he knew that she still hated him for what he did to her in boot camp. He was also shock to find out that Starlight's mother was Ultra Magnus sister and like her daughter was trained by Master Yoketron. What made him feel guilty was that Polaris was captured by the Decepticons and was raped because she came and rescued Optimus, Rodimus and him when they were sparklings. The capture by Megatron scared him so much that he though that he might lose her. He was overjoyed that she was all right and that she didn't blame him or his fellow Primes for what happened to her.

Sentinel gave one last look at Starlight who lost again on the game and headed to talk to Jazz about asking a femme out on a date especially a femme that sent him though walls with a punch.

_So Sentinel reminisced about the past and how he always ended up in the medbay. But it seems that he really loves Starlight but just doesn't know how to approach her so he has to ask Jazz on that. That on to be fun with the ninja._

So not my best chapter but my grandmother is in the hospital and I need something to write to cheer me up so I wrote this at midnight to get my mind off of things. Please R&R peace out


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks go to everyone that reads my story. Thanks for the favs, reviews and alerts. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas and some dialogue used in this chapter_

Chapter 25

Sentinel walked in to the room that the assembly line was in to find Jazz standing perfectly balanced, on one of pinchers.

"Jazz. I have a job for you." Sentinel said to the black and white Cyberninja.

Jazz shifted calming into a stance. "What you need, SP?"

"It's personal" The blue Prime said

Jazz looked at his Commander amused thinking that it was probably to appear at some organic gathering so that Sentinel doesn't have to. "I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it." He said shifting into a kick.

"I want you to help me ask Starlight out on a date." Sentinel said waiting for a reaction and boy did he get one.

Jazz was so shocked at what Sentinel said that he slipped and fell off the pincher he was standing on. He bounced once on the assembly line and landed on the floor on his back. Sentinel quickly walked over and helped the ninja up. "Did- Did you just-? What did you just say!?" Jazz sputtered out not sure that he heard right.

Sentinel sent Jazz a glare. "You heard me."

Seeing that Sentinel was serious Jazz started to laugh.

"Don't Laugh."

"I'm not laughing!" Jazz couldn't keep the wide grin showing on his face as he tries to hold it in. "I- Whoa. What brought this on?"

Sentinel stuttered out his response. "I- Well I happen to find her very... stimulating. Of course, however, being in my ranking and having little time for such things, I find myself a little out of practice socializing."

Jazz just stared at Sentinel thoughtfully. "Oh she's stimulating aright. She'll stimulate ya right into the wall!" Jazz let a small chuckle at that thought. "But ta be fare SP I wasn't exactly feeling the love when ya try asking her out before."

"Well... I said I was out of practice didn't I?!" Sentinel cleared his throat and stood straighter. "I need to prepare for this and you're going to help me. That's an order."

All sorts of thoughts were going thru Jazz's mind and all of them started with the word crazy and also the word medic. "Heh, Sure SP. I'll school ya with the femmes. But first I gotta know... What ya do ta make that one hate on ya so much?" Sentinel glared at him. "I can't fix anything I don't know the problem too, bro."

"It started when I was a Minor and in charge of training the cadets. One of them was Starlight as Bumblebee. She had a habit of mouthing off to me. She tried to befriend Wasp only to get turned downed and humiliated at every chance she tried to make friends. Bulkhead tried to befriend her only to get treated the same way she was treated. At the time I thought that she was out to get me when all she was trying to do was catch the so called decepticon double agent. You won't believe what she went thru and when she tried to tell me about the teasing and bullying did nothing to stop it. When he 'caught' the so called traitor she would have made it to the Elite Guardbut she took the blame for Bulkhead and I kicked them both out." Sentinel told the ninja bot about the time in boot camp.

"So that tells me about boot camp but what about when she joined the elite guard as Starlight?" Jazz asked leaning against the assembly line machine.

"I was taking to Ultra Magnus about the Jettwins when he told me that a new member would be joining us from the research department. I wasn't impressed about the fact that a femme was going to join the combat unit of Elite Guards and I shot my mouth off about how she should stay in the research department not knowing that she was right behind me until I felt my face on the floor. If looks could have killed I would have been dead a million times over with the look she gave me. She challenged me to a duel. If I won she would go back to the research department but is she won I would shut up and admit in public that I was a conceded jerk. I spent the next two days in the medbay getting myself put back together. She even took on The Magnus and won in less than a second. She was that good. I was attracted to her not only because of her fighting but because she completely ignored me when ever I was in the room unlike the other femmes that would swoon all over me. She was different and powerful something that I liked."

"Only she wouldn't give you the time of day and you had a habit of shooting your mouth off causing her to beat you within an inch of your life." Jazz finished ignoring the glare from Sentinel. "I'll be frank with you SP it not going to be easy to get a femme like Starlight to get to trust you. Bots' like her are not ones that trust easily as the pain in their past. Plus you were the one to treat her like she was nothing." Jazz told his commanding officer. "I'll take time and you have to take it slow with her on this."

"I'm will to work with you on that." Sentinel replied.'

"Good. Tomorrow we are going to start your lessons in Gentlebot 101. Which reminds me gotta download Romance for Dummies from the archives. See ya tomorrow SP. This is gonna be fun." Jazz said snickering as he left the room thinking of all the blackmail that he would get of Sentinel.

Sentinel let out a growl at his second in command. He really didn't want to listen to Jazz but if he wanted to get Starlight to like him he had to act different then he was acting now. She still didn't know where she was in her feelings for him. He could only hope that what Jazz was going to teach him would get her to finally realize that he really did care about her.

Sentinel was unaware that a certain red and white medbot had heard the entire conversation. The medic swore that if Sentinel was playing with Starlight's feelings as a act of vengeance or something he would make sure that the Elite Guard Prime would never be found, At least not in one piece.

_Well Sentinel needed dating advice and he asked Jazz. It looks like better be for real or a medic is going to tear him apart. Find out how Jazz teaches Sentinel not to be an aft._

Hey mechs and femmes. Going to be working on this for a little bit as writing my other story is to depressing with losing my Grandmother recently. My emotions went out of control and I got drunk and passed out on the couch in the living room. I was a zombie for a while but a scrapbook that my oma made help me get though what I was going though. I know that she is no longer in any pain. I'm not religious but I do believe that there is a god out there helping my grandmother and in turn is helping me. Thanks you to everyone that prayed for me. Please keep the ideas coming and Please R&R peace out


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks to everyone that reads this story and reviews. FIRST THING IS I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER. DREAMSTORYWEAVER DID. __**PLEASE WHEN REVIEWING DO NOT REVIEW BUT SEND **__DREAMSTORYWEAVER A MESSAGE SAYING THAT SHE DID A GOOD JOB which she did. Thank you_

Chapter 26

True to his word, Jazz had downloaded and gone over the Romance for Dummies volume he found in the net. He even went as far as to playback in a loop during while he was recharging. He figured that since Starlight had spent so much time on this organic planet and had grown attached to it, that perhaps having Sentinel use a few organic courting moves should show what the Prime was willing to do for her favor. A good idea in theory, but then again most theories are proven false in the first few attempts.

"Okay, boss, first thing we are gonna do fer ya is school you in how ta greet a femme the right way."

"Right way." The blue Prime nodded almost as if he was being given a very specific order from the Magnus. "Alright."

"Right now, since yer… 'rusty'… we're gonna try this." It hurt, but he managed to hold it in this time, and kept his face remotely straight.

"Now I'm gonna stand over there reading this pad." He held up the propfor the blue Prime to see. "You're gonna need to walk up and ask me out."

"Wha- Why do I have to ask you out?" Sentinel demanded instantly as his second was about to turn and walk.

"You're not." Jazz stated to the confused Prime as calmly as he could considering the look on the big chin bot's face. Seriously, that thing did nothing to quail that alarmed look. "You're asking Starlight."

"But you just said…"

"Pretend that I'm Starlight, alright." The white ninja said as he walked off a little ways and leaned against the wall to read. "Now just do yer thing and ask me out."

"Ahem. Starlight. Your examplinary performance has been highly admirable and congratulations are in order. Therefore, I insist that you join me in my cabin this lunar cycle for high grade."

"…Whoa…" For the love of him, Jazz simply could not believe that had actually happened. "First of all, bro… Don't. EVER. Ask a femme into yer room like that." Oh he was sure Ultra Magnus will be needing a replacement second in command soon enough. "She… Might take it the wrong way."

Although he said it genitally enough, his processor was screaming. 'And take yer head off in the process!' Oh he was sure they were going to need a medic nearby for this. "Try it again."

"Starlight. I want you to accompany me this lunar cycle."

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' The white ninja had to shake his head a little at the statement. "Um… Good energy there SP but how'z about we try it again… without the steel rod? And try saying 'Excuse me'."

"Excuse you nothing!" The blue Prime hollered loudly at the sleek police car. "We're not done here!

Jazz had stared at his superior at that moment. "It's gonna be loooooooong morning."

It had taken almost the entire morning, but the white ninja had made the small miracle of getting the Prime to be somewhat courteous in his greeting. The cyber ninja had actually been able to get the pompous bot to say 'Please' in his last attempt. Grated the came after 'Excuse me, Starlight, you'll be joining me for energon this lunar cycle' but it was a start. It was now just a few steps away from being an actual question! Now came one of the tricky proportions of a date. Conversation.

5 Megacycles later

"Claws trying to tear into me, acidic slime dripping from their disgusting intakes, and all 214 of them hungry for chrome. But I didn't back down." The blue bot used his eating blade to imitate his lance as he imagined to joust. "I fought my way through that hideous horde and managed to cut a path back towards the ship with my team close behind me. Yeah, it was a vicious battle, but nothing I couldn't handle of coarse." The Prime puffed out his chest and rubbed his knuckles on his chest. "Being the second to the Magnus means being able to take command at a moment's notice and making difficult deci…" He had finally noticed the robot in front of him had resting his helm in his servo with an absolute board expression on his faceplate. "I'm talking too much aren't I?"

'Where in the nebula does he get this stuff?' Once it was obvious that he had been noticed, Jazz had smiled amusingly as he nodded his head slowly to his superior. "Heh, its nice to boast every once in a while, but remember it ain't just you here SP," Jazz straightened himself out in his seat and stretch as he explained his reasoning. "A gal likes to be included in a conversation. It shows that you're interested in how they think rather than how they look."

"How they think?" Sentinel gave the cyber ninja a look as if he had stated a most ridiculous question. "I already know how Starlight thinks."

'Oh for spark's sake, here we go.' At this Jazz sighed, sat up straighter in his seat, and crossed his servos in front of him. "Really now?"

"I told you before we even began, remember?" The blue Prime mimicked Jazz's posture with a frustrated air.

"True ya know a bit about her past from the few, and may I add, seriously crazy encounters ya had with her." The white, slick Elite Guard nodded in agreement with obvious unspoken statement. "But do ya know her favorite color?" There, that had stumped his superior for a click and had him thinking about it. "What her best subject was at boot camp the second time around?" He watched as those broad blue shoulders to lower a few notches.

"Do ya know what she likes ta do in her spare time?" By now Sentienl had his hands folded on his lap looking down. "Did ya even know what she did in the guard other than beat the frag out of ya from time to time?"

"Ah…"

"My point exactly." Once again, Jazz could only sigh at the poor dolt in front of him. The bot simply didn't have a clue. "SP this is a two way deal." The ninjabot held up two digits to emphasize the statement for the other guard. "If yer interested, really interested in this gal, ya got to commit."

"It's hopeless." The big chinned robot groaned loudly as he rested his head in his servo. "No matter what I do I just can't get it!" In his frustration he slammed both of his fists onto the makeshift table then hid his face in his servo. "I'm just too… ridged!"

Jazz watched the disgruntled bot in front of him for a time. Maybe he would benefit better if he 'saw' how it should be done. "Sentinel, let me show ya something."

The two bots had soon walked down the hallway that lead into the makeshift recreation area of the Earth Autobot base. As they approached the area they were soon bombarded with youthful laughter coming from their destination. Jazz had them stop just inside the entrance where they would interrupt what was going on. What they found were Starlight and the Jet-twins sitting on the floor around a short makeshift table Prowl had put together not that long ago to experiment with an Earth Asian-style tea ceremony he had learn about. If fact the large teapot and cups were set out on the table and Starlight was refreshing the hot oil in the Twins' cups just like Prowl had taught her.

"Ha-ha-ha! And then brother and me is flying up to be getting away!" Jetstorm chuckled as he took his cup to sip at his oil.

"Ha-ha! It was being first time I am to be finding out I is having turbo thrusters." Jetfire laughed along with his brother at the memory. "I was actually having to save brother for first time being!

"Ha-ha-heh! Oh-ho-ho, you two are riots! Sentinel must've been so mad!" Starlight laughed and poured her own cup last and as best she could so as not to spill anything. She loved hearing about the Jets' misadventures. "Oooo what else did you guys do when you were in training?"

Jetstorm shrugged a little, suddenly a little shy since that bright smile was facing them. "Oh, you is knowing same thing most other cadets be doing." The blue twin did his best to keep his wind turbines from activating as he took a calming drink.

Jetfire on the other hand, felt his temperature going up and thought it best to change the subject. "But please be telling us about you is in training, Starlight."

"Yes, please be telling." The blue flying jet encouraged their femme friend.

"We is knowing you is making good pranks for training in long time ago." The orange flyer wore what Star called his petro-puppy face he was unknowingly well known for when really wanted to know about something.

"Yeah, well I've been know to cause some pretty memorial scenes from time to time." She had a sly smile on her faceplate that promised a very juicytale to fallow. "There was this one time…"

"Why the slag are we watching this?" Sentinel grumbled as he watched the delightful looking conversation in the recreation area. "I already know those two clowns can get her to talk to them when they want."

"True." Jazz resisted the powerful urge to sigh heavily as his superior apparently missed how the youngsters included the silver femme in the conversation. "But do you how they got her attention in the first place?" It looked like his have to give the blue Prime another visual example.

"Huh?"

Instead of answering right away, the white elite guard led his Prime back towards the security counsel in the monitoring room. Once there, he activated and played back the events that had happen earlier in the day on the monitor. The video showed Starlight training alone in one of the upper rooms of the plant that had been converted into a sparring room the year before. She was going to town on a group of combat dummies while hitting specific targets on the bodies that represented certain sensory nerves on a metal frame. The gracefulness of maneuvers almost looked like an exotic dance. After a few minutes of watching, soon non-other than the Jettwins themselves had appeared on the screen.

Jetfire was the first to speak as the two stop a safe distance away from the sparring femme. "Excusing us, Starlight?"

"May you please being giving us one nano of timing?" Jetstorm, giving into the twin nature of things, finished his brother's sentence.

"Sure boys." "What's up?"

The blue sibling rubbed the back of his neck in a subtle nervous fashion at what he just witnessed. "Brother and me is being in wonder…"

"If you is liking to be joining for fun time?" The orange sibling as excitedly.

"Fun time?"

Jetfire nodded, nearly bouncing at the prospect of his friend agreeing to go with them. "Yes, Brother and me is hearing little organics on TV saying that there to be much big fun in big green organic clearing."

"You is having very bad hard time last few maga cycles, we am think you needing good time now." Jetstorm stated as his did a casual stroll to her left so that he could slip his servos around her in a light friendly embrace. Jetfire so copied his brother's move on her right and laid his head on her shoulder. "Also we is missing the 'hanging out' with you."

"Aw, you guys, that's so sweet…" Starlight soon returned the hug to the two that somehow became like younger sibling to her. "I'd love to."

Jazz stopped the recording there knowing that they trio had left on their little trip shortly after the encounter. "Cool yer cylinders there, SP. There ain't nothing going on between'em." The cyber ninja had to smirk a little at his commander's growling engine of envy. "Just some harmless  
**c**rushing is all. But ya did see what happened right?"

"They just walked up to her and asked." The Prime stated as he crossed his arms, frustrated with the fact that his two junior soldiers were even capable of getting a date.

"Naw, they just used some good manners and consideration." The white elite guard stated as he referred to how the Twins had courteously asked the femme. "And they were honest about their intentions." It was then that the cyber ninja had gotten a very crazy and risky idea. No amount of preparation was going to help Sentinel if he was just going to fritz about remembering what to do when he did eventually asked Starlight out. No, what his commander needed was to fess up. "Hey ya know what? Maybe ya'll should try that." With this in mind he turned to face the blue Prime, leaned against the consol and sent out a silent text. "Just go and tell Starry how ya feel."

"Tell her how I feel?" His cry was loud enough to echo down a hallway.

"Right, I should just walk right up to Starlight and tell how wonderful I think she is." Had Jazz lost his sanity? She would never believe it coming from him. "That I find her so appealing, and smart, and confident? Fearless and honest…" His fury died down as his processor brought up her image as he described her. "I suppose I should tell her that I can't help but admire the strength she has to just smile and live in the moment? Happy, orbital cycle after orbital cycle despite what she went through in her past." Oh how he wished he could somehow have the smile aimed in hisdirection sometimes. "I envy the very loyalty she has for the Autobot cause. I honestly don't think I could ever consider working, much less joining the Autobots if I had ever been treated the way she way." He had emphasized the statement by placing a servo over his own chassis as he thought about the poor little sparkling that the entire cosmos had pretty much forgot about. "Any other bot would have broken but she… She over came all the odds and has thrived… Even now after all this crazy slag she's still thriving." His voice took on a soft wanting tone now as he spoke. "She is without a doubt the most amazing and beautiful perfect bot I had ever had the privilege to meet." Sentinel sighed heavily now, suddenly depressed. "…Maybe too perfect for me…" He hung his head and shook it at his own ridiculous idea of actually courting Starlight The Magnus's niece of all bots and began to turn to walk away. "I mean look at me, I can't even ask her out on a daaAAAte!"

There she was. Just standing there right in front of him with her servos clasped over where her spark was. "Did… Did you really mean all that…?" Her optics were wide in wonder and there was a slight heated tint to her metal cheeks.

"St-Starlight!" He did a double take towards Jazz for help, only to find the elite guard watching with an evil grin on his faceplate. The Prime had just been set up. "I-I didn't know y-you…"

"Did you really mean what you said Sentinel?" Starlight asked one more time as she took a single cautious step towards the blue Prime.

Jazz had to chuckle at that question. "Shoo, ya know he did." If it was the last thing he did, the cyber ninja was going to etch this epic moment of Sentinel's life forever in his data banks.

"Quiet Jazz!" Sentinel managed to bark at his comrade. Oh, he was going to see to it he'd pay for this somehow. "Ah, ba, I…" Caught off guard, embarrassed, and quite possible one word away from joining the Well of All Sparks, he wanted to make up some kind of lie so that he could get out of there. It was her optics that made him say. "Y-yes…" Those round beautiful optics, no longer clouded with uneasiness or mistrust, looking at him as if a single wrong word would shatter them. "Yes I did…" Without really thinking he took a step himself and offered her a servo to take. Which she did. "Starlight… I know I wasn't exactly the nicest bot but… I'd like to start over, and maybe get to know you better… The way I should have." He held her one small servo in both of his pleadingly as he looking into those twilight blue optics of hers. "Please, would you join me for a drive this lunar cycle?"

For one long silent click the two merely looked at each other unaware of the eyewitness to this moment was watching in anticipation. "…I'd like that." Without another word and wearing twin smiles, the two turned towards the entrance and left with Sentinel having his arm around Starlight's shoulder and her servo still in his other servo.

"Sweet ever-loving Primus almighty…" Jazz gasped even after they had gone. It had happened right in front of him and he still couldn't believe it. "I think I just seen a miracle…" It had been a truly beautiful if not miraculous sight to behold. Then the cyber ninja paused as a realization suddenly dawned on him. "And I had a hand in it…" Yes he had actually helped to bring the two most unlikely sparks in the entire universe together for a date. He had just done the impossible. As he began to leave the room he stared down as his servos then threw them into the air as a pair of victory punches in the air. "I must use this power for good!"

"**SHUT UP JAZZ!"** Two voices from the hallway yelled at him and something told the white ninja bot that he should keep his processer shut. Jazz had the feeling that it could have been the kunais that had been throw at him and imbedded in the wall a few centimeters from his head..

_Sorry for the long wait but I had to asked Dreamstoryweaver to write this chapter as I could not.. Weaver as I call her did such a wonderful job. To show how much you liked her chapter please drop her a message some time. Thanks and Peace out. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews and favs this story. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 27

It was about 6 in the evening and Starlight was tiptoeing as quiet as she could out of the base to meet up with Sentinel for a drive. She didn't want to call it a date just yet as she was still a little unsure of trusting of him but what he had said about her made her think that there was more to her former camp instructor that meets the eye. There had to be other wise he wouldn't had said those things about her. It was weird that she was going for a drive with the mech that had done nothing for her in boot camp. But she remembered something that her father had said to her once. You should always give somebody a second chance in life like you had been given. That was exactly what she was doing. But if Sentinel got to friendly with her she would make sure that it would take weeks to put in back together. She wasn't sure as to how the others would react if they found out that she was going for a drive with Sentinel and she sure as slag not going to find out. She made it outside without being seen and started to transform when she heard a very familiar cough coming from behind her. She turned around to find First Aid leaning against a wall smirking.

"This isn't what you think First Aid." Starlight tried to tell him his something but she couldn't thing of anything.

"You wouldn't be sneaking out to me with a certain Elite Guard Officer with a huge chin now would you?" The medic asked with a grin on his face.

"What about it? He deserves a chance and he said some nice things about me that nobody has ever said about me. Plus there is just something about him. I know that he made my life hell before and I usually beat him up for being a jerk." The silver femme told the mech that had been like an older brother to her when she lost her father.

"It not that I don't trust him Starlight. It just that he hurt you in the past once I don't think that you could handle being hurt again. That and if he lays had hand on you without your permission I'll kill him. I told him that after I caught him asking Jazz to help him out in asking you out." First Aid told his foster sister. He love her to the point that he would die for her.

"Relax Aiddie. Sentinel has never been able to take me in a fight so why should he start now. Just give him a chance." Starlight said using her version of the Petro-puppy eyes and using her nickname for First Aid.

The medic just rolled his optics at her. "Just be back before dawn and don't do anything that you would regret." He said and headed back into the base.

*Overprotective bucket of bolts* Starlight thought but she was glad that he cared about her like that. She transformed and headed towards the Steelhaven that was parked just out side the city to meet Sentinel. She had made sure that Jazz would keep his mouth shut. It may have something to do with the fact that she had pinned her fellow Guard to the wall with her kunais and told him if he said one word about them he would never speak another word ever again.

A few Cycles later she arrived at the ship and there was Sentinel all buffed and polished. He looked nervous and Starlight couldn't blame him. From what she had heard from the other femmes was that after Elita-1's untimely offlineing he had really looked at another femme. Many would say that he didn't want femmes in the Elite Guard but the truth was that he didn't want another bot to go though what he went though losing a femme that he cared about. Nobody would ever think that Sentinel the second in command of the Elite Guard would fall for the hybrid and one that could wipe the floor with him. Nor did Starlight would ever think that she would fall for some one that was as self center as him. But Sari said that opposite attract and boy was she was right.

Starlight pulled up to the edge of the ramp and transformed. Sentinel pulled a yellow rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. Starlight took the rose with a smile. She knew that Sentinel was having a hard time dealing with the idea of touching something organic but it was sweet of him to get her a rose.

"I don't have any idea on what to do on a date as I never told anybody about what I was going to do tonight as they would into protect mode and I had enough of that with First Aid." Starlight said as she and Sentinel transformed and headed into the city. Neither had any idea where they were headed but both were just enjoying each others company.

"I know the feeling. First Aid cornered me coming out of the base this morning and grabbed me by my throat and slammed me against the wall and who knew he had fangs and told me point blank that if I did any thing to make you cy or disrespectful he was going to dismantle me with pain killers." Sentinel said giving a shudder at the fanged medic who was known for being a pacifist.

"So where do you want to go? "

"I was thinking that you could show me around the city since you love this place so much." Sentinel replied as the two of them reached the city.

Starlight skidded to a halt and transformed in the middle of the road almost causing Sentinel to ram her. "You want to know more about an organic city. You've got to have some sanitation spray on you or something." She teasing said to him ignoring the look she got from Sentinel. "Seriously there is a place that I think would be great for the two of us and will give you a better idea of Earth." She said transforming once again and took off in the direction of the mountains.

10 cycles later the two had arrived at the designation. It was a mountain face that had a cliff that you could sit on and enjoy the view. The two Elites walked up the walkway and sat down on the bench that had been made and was big enough for Autobots.

"I used to come here when I was having trouble with my team. This place helped me though so much especially after finding out that Wasp was innocent. You have no idea how I felt what I found that out. It tore me apart that I had sent an innocent mech to the stockades. When I when back to Cybertron before Bumblebee 'died' I went and searched for Wasp to talk to him and let him get his revenge. At that point I was hurting so badly that I didn't want to live and I figured that Wasp would be the best way for me to offline. After a year of searching I found him hold up on some old mining colony and when he saw me he went nuts and started attacking me viciously. He did that for over an hour and stop when he wonder why I wasn't fighting back and I told him what had happened and that I was there for him to offline me so he could get his revenge for what had happened at boot camp. For some reason we talked for awhile and I told him that I would speak on his behalf to get him a full pardon. I went and talked to the Alphas and explained what had happened and that I was willing to take his place. The Alphas told me that because I was willing to take the place of Wasp that he would be a free bot and get a new upgrade. The last I heard was that he was starting boot camp again to become a commander." Starlight said as the sun was setting in the distance. A another smile came to her face as Sentinel saw the sunset for the first time as someone who would enjoy it.

"It's beautiful. I never thought that something like this would be on this planet." Sentinel said not taking his eyes of the sunset as he wrapped an arm around Starlight's shoulder and pulling her close to him.

Starlight snuggled into the small embrace as the two watched the sunset both unaware of a set of red optics watching form the bushes. Also Sentinel never noticed that Starlight's optics had a slight red tint to them.

_Sentinel and Starlight are on their first date and Starlight is getting Sentinel to see that not everything that is organic is deadly. Who is the bot that is watching from the bushes. Find out in the next chapters as Optimus just may end up in the brig when he finds out that the youngest of his team and a daughter to him is dating his former friend. _

One thing that you guys should know is that I suck at romance as I've never been in a relationship and don't plan on being for a while so most of this is based on what I've read and ideas coming from other people. So please bear wit me on the romance. Ideas are welcome as I do used them. Please don't be shy about it. Please R&R peace out


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas and some dialoged used in this chapter_

Chapter 28

The week had come and gone and with it Sentinel had managed three stable dates with the silver and purple Master cyber ninja. Granted there was that awkward moment involving a flying squirrel in the park that led him with a few fishes in his armor when he fell into the pond. However he did got out in one piece...and it did pull out a genuine smile from the Magnus's niece. But all in all it went well. Starlight was starting to trust him and he found himself growing more and more attracted to the femme.

What Sentinel didn't know was that during his dates with Starlight someone was watching them. Someone evil and dangerous

Deep in the new caves where the Decepticon had their new base. Megatron was talking with a femme that was hidden in the shadows. He wanted updates on his daughter and this femme was one of the best when it came to spying.

"Nebula what do have to report on Starlight?" Megatron asked

"She was with that annoying blue elite guard again." The femme known as Nebula replied staying in the shadows. "I can't even think of why."

"It could be a lesson in humility for the fool. Primus knows he needs it. That heroic fool Optimus Prime doesn't have a fraction of the political importance that blundering oaf has and yet I find him the more worthier opponent." The Decepticon leader said. He had yet to fight with Sentinel but knew that the autobot second in command was not the best of fighters.

Nebula made a sound that sounded like a snort. "Heh, and here I believe the Autobot were inferior weaklings. Apparently the only reason for that is because they place incompetents in the positions of power and the better fighters in lowly working stations."

"And it is a flaw we have taken advantage of time and again, my dear. Soon, the Decepticons will have all that we require to take back Cybertron and begin a new era." Megatron grinned.

At the autobot base Starlight who was laying on the couch couldn't get the image of Sentinel falling into the pond all because of a little squirrel had come out of nowhere when he went to kiss her. He let out a very girlish scream as the rodent latched on to his face plate and wouldn't let go. The squirrel finally let go when Sentinel slipped and fell into the pond. Water went everywhere and when the blue prime stood up several fishes could be seen stuck in armor. The scene was so funny that Starlight let out a laugh and couldn't stop laughing. Sentinel shot her a glare and began pulling out the fishes out of his armor.

Starlight let out a smile at the memory only to have it turn into a frown when she felt a sudden pain in her processer. "Hmm…"

Optimus who had just came into the room and heard Starlight's little yelp of pain. "Are you alright Bumble- ah, Starlight?" He still had a problem of calling Starlight Bumblebee but she would let it pass most of the time.

"Uhh, a processor ache. Optimus That's all." Starlight gave her father figure a smile. Ever since what he said in the cave she had become close to him like she had when she was Bumblebee.

"Maybe you should go see Ratchet as you've been having processer aches for some time now."

"Maybe I will in a bit." Starlight said as she got up and walked to her room.

Optimus watch her go and let out a smile. He knew that Bumblebee was gone and only Starlight was left but without her knowing it Starlight had begun to show little traits of Bumblebee. The fact that she ignores medical visit was a sure sign that Bee was in there.

A beeping from the consul brought Optimus out of his thoughts. He went and turned on the screen to find Chief Fanzone staring at his angrily.

"What's that matter Fanzone?" Optimus asked knowing the Organic would have something to complain about. He always did.

"Optimus are you aware that the pond in the park had to be dredged because there was oil in it." The balding police chief said.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"That Organic hating blue Autobot and the one that was once called Bumblebee were last scene in the park and someone saw them together and the oil is not from this planet."

"Wait you said you saw Sentinel and Starlight in the park _together?"_ Optimus yelled. "I'll have Ratchet make some sort of machine that will allow you get the oil up and not harm the animals. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see Sentinel about something." Optimus said cracking his knuckles. Optimus out." The red and blue mech said and closed the line.

Optimus started walking strait to Sentinel's room. So help him he was going to kill the big chinned mech if he was playing with Starlight's feelings. As he neared Sentinel's room he heard the door open. Optimus pushed himself into the corner of the hallway so not to be seen. His mouth dropped at who he saw leaving the room. It was Starlight and she was smiling. Just what was Sentinel playing at?

The earthbound Prime made sure that Starlight was out of the hallway before he went into old friend's room. He wasted no time in attacking Sentinel.

"Sentinel, you arrogant, egomaniacal, astro-sized chin spawn of a glitch!" Optimus yelled hitting Sentinel in the face

Sentinel was thrown into the wall. He was shocked he knew that Optimus didn't like him but to really hit him. This was not like Optimus at all.

"Huh? Oooaaf! Optimus! You'd dare to assalt-Ooaf!"

Don't even try pulling that ranking slag with me!" Optimus said landing a punch in the blue mech's stomach. "Of all the lousy scrap I had to deal with because you weren't bot enough to admit you've made a mistake!" Optimus grabbed Sentinel and brought his knee into Sentinel's face. "Now you'd pull something like this?" Another punch to the stomach. "How dare you do something like this. Playing around with Starlight's feelings just because she keeps one upping you in the sparring ring!" A kick to the head. "Why would you do something like that to her?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Sentinel yelled putting his hands up in case of another hit.

Optimus stopped in mid swing. Had he heard the words right? Did Sentinel just say the he was in love with Starlight?

Optimus grabbed Sentinel by the neck and told him to start talking and Sentinel told Optimus everything. From the time he first met her to the time when she was always beating him up. He liked her because she wasn't fawning over him like most of the other femmes did. He admired the fact that she was still loyal to the Autobots when they treated her worse than the Decepticons. He didn't tell Optimus about what happened on the ship but Optimus got the general idea.

"I've only got this to say... Its the same thing I told Megatron back in that cave." He grabbed Sentinel by his armor and pulled him close. "As far as I'm concern Starlight is my daughter... You break her spark, and I swear to Primus I'll break you." Optimus snarled and threw Sentinel to the floor and left/

Sentinel just stayed there on the floor to much in pain to get up. He sent out a message to First Aid and that he need help. When the gentle medic reached the room he let out a laugh. Since First Aid was a member of the Guard he could get away with laughing at the 2nd in command.

"Looks like Optimus found out about you and Starlight. You got of easy as he almost killed Megatron back in the cave. When the others find out about you two dating I have a funny feeling that you will be need me to fix you." The medic told Sentinel as he began fixing the dents in the blue prime's armor.

Meanwhile in Starlight's room the young femme was laying on her berth with her head in her hands. She had yet to go see either one of the medics for the pain she was having. She curled up in a ball and tried to get some sleep. If she would have looked in a mirror she would have seen that her optics were slowly turning red like her father's.

_Optimus has found out that his 'daughter' is dating is ex best friend. Just what is happing to poor Starlight? Find out soon as the others also find out that Sentinel is dating the little sister of the team._

Sorry for the delay I as well as my co-writer both had Writer's block. Okay People. I really need help with ideas for this story anything will do don't be afraid to voice your ideas. Thank you. Please R&R peace out


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews and favs this story_

Chapter 29

Sentinel wince as First Aid pounded the dent out of his shoulder. He should have known that Optimus would do this to him. But then again he really shouldn't he been surprised as Optimus would always beat him the combat training. He dreaded when the others found out that he was dating the sister/daughter figure. Ever since he had started dating Starlight he had change. First Aid had told him that he wasn't as nasty to everyone and would listen sometimes. The medic gave a grin and told him that a femme can cause a mech to do strange things.

"There ya go. Just be careful when ya meet with the others." The pacifist medic said.

Sentinel just gave a glare at the retreating medic. He knew that if he did anything to hurt Starlight the medic would be the first one to dismantle him. He knew that the medic loved Starlight like a sister and he knew that when First Aid slammed him against the wall optics glaring and fangs showing in a snarl. The medic had told him that if he ever hurt Starlight he would kill him.

He stood in the doorway going into the living room watching Starlight. She was playing a game of twister with Bulkhead and Prowl and winning. She had begun to be more friendly with her old team and spent more time with them. She had gotten Ironhide again and then stopped. This time she filled a balloon with yellow paint and threw it at the red mech covering him in paint. She said that they were even and walked away. Ironhide realize that the pranks that had been played on him were the same ones he played on Starlight.

A scream brought caused Sentinel to come out of his thoughts to see Starlight holding her head in pain. Coolant was falling down her face at a rapid pace. Bulkhead wasted no time in picking up his femme friend and rushing her to the medbay. Everyone followed them to the medbay concerned for their friend.

Bulkhead deposited Starlight on the med berth where Ratchet and First Aid began to scan her.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked running a scanner over Starlight who was moaning and had her optics off.

"We were playing twister and she just collapsed." Bulkhead replied to Ratchet.

"Both of you get out of here." First Aid yelled shoving the two out of the medbay.

When Bulkhead and Prowl exited the medbay they saw Optimus slamming Sentinel into the wall chocking the life out of the Elite Guard. Jazz and Rodimus were trying to pry Optimus's hands from Sentinel's throat.

"I told you Sentinel what would happened if anything happened to her. What the FRAG did you do?" Optimus yelled tightening his grip on his old friend's neck.

"Whoa Optimus calm down! I'm sure that everything can be explained. Now please let Sentinel go." Jazz said as he and Rodimus finally got Optimus to let go of Sentinel. Rodimus held Optimus making sure that the red and blue Prime wouldn't try and kill Sentinel again.

"He's dating Starlight and he did something to her. She been having processer aches for a while and they started when you started dating her." Optimus said trying to get out of Rodimus's grip.

"_**WHAT?"**_

The yelling was deafening. Sentinel saw the looks in everyone's optics and they were looks that could melt metal.

"You are what with Starlight?" Bulkhead asked yelled.

"He's dating Starlight and the glitch did something to her." Optimus yelled as Rodimus was having a hard time holding on to him.

"I didn't do anything to her. I haven't even kissed her yet. She told me that she had a processor ache on one of our dates and I brought back to First Aid. I swear to Primus that I haven't done anything to her." Sentinel said holding up his hands in surrender and hoping that they wouldn't offline him.

Before anyone could make a move a loud scream and several thuds could be heard from the medbay. The doors opened and out flew Ratchet and First Aid who landed in front of the others. A chilling laugh could be heard and everyone froze at who was making that laugh. It was Starlight who was the one laughing. She looked the same but her optics weren't blue they were red as blood like a Decepticon.

"SSSStarlight?"

"Of course you annoying Autobots." Starlight told them with a evil Smile and before anyone could react she started to attack. Team Rodimus was knocked out in less than a second while Sentinel, Jazz and Optimus's team were able to hold their own.

Jazz brought out his numchucks and started to defend himself only to get a foot in the stomach and sent flying into the wall knocking out cold. Prowl and Bulkhead didn't get a chance to draw their weapons before getting knocked out. The two medic were out cold as well. Optimus and Sentinel were the only ones left to deal with Starlight.

"Starlight what's the matter with you?" Optimus asked blocking a sai with his axe.

"What makes you think that there is something wrong with me bossbot." She replied taking another swing at Optimus.

"This isn't you." Sentinel yelled as he brought his shield up to protect himself.

"And how would you know who I really am Sarge? Admit that none of you know who really am. You would really would want to throw me in the Brig when you find out who my father really is." The femme sneered hitting both of the primes with lighting from her sais knocking them out.

"Now that's taken care of time to meet up with my father and take over Cybertron." Starlight said transforming into her car mode and speeding off.

An hour later the autobot were waking up to find the base trashed. The medics finally woke up. Ratchet could see that someone was going to say something so decide to nip in the aft.

"Before you say anything it not her fault. First Aid discovered something that was in her systems. It was a virus that was over writing her programming. When we rescued her from Megatron the virus was already in her systems. The processor ached she'd been having were the result of the virus taking over and reprogramming her into a Decepticon." Ratchet told them before they started calling Starlight a traitor.

"You mean to tell me Megatron knew what he was doing and our rescuing her was for nothing?" Ironhide asked.

"Not really the virus only over wrote a small part of her processor. Starlight the Autobot is still in there somewhere. We just have to find her. But that's not the problem." First Aid said.

"The Problem is that Megatron now has the last Cyber ninja Master in his grasp. With Starlight he can get access to all the secrets of Cybertron and take it over." Jazz told the group.

"There's that but what I was talking about was the fact is that the virus used is a strong one and link though CNA. Megatron is Starlight's Sire. He's her father." First Aid told them.

_Looks like the machine worked and Starlight is now a Decepticon. The Autobots have found out that Sentinel and Starlight are dating. What is worse they now know that she is the daughter of Megatron. Will they really want to save her or kill her?_

Hey guys here's the next chapter. Please keep the ideas coming as I need them at the moment. The evil writer's block of the pit has gotten me in it grasp. If anyone had a favorite bot they would like to see in my story please don't be afraid to tell me. Many of the chapters are from people giving me ideas on what to write Please R&R peace out


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to every one that reads, reviews and favs this story_

Chapter 30

Sentinel stood where he was at in shock. His girlfriend was the daughter of the leader of the Decepticons. No wonder Megatron was after her. Decepticons were known for being very overprotective of their young. He was after Starlight because she was his daughter not because she was a master Cyberninja.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Ironhide asked cradling his right arm. In his opinion Starlight was still an Autobot and deserved to be rescued. He need to make up for the way he treated her in Boot Camp.

"The fact that we are still online is a indication that the virus hasn't completely taken over her and there may still be some Autobot left in her. There is more to this than we know. When I examined her spark a few days ago I noticed something strange about it. It look like it was split. A few more test confirmed what I thought. Starlight is a twin." First Aid told them as he fixed Ironhide's arm.

"But how could that be? She never said anything about a twin and Polaris only sparked Starlight." Sentinel said.

"It's rare but in some cases involving twins sometimes one of the sparks have to be removed and place in a surrogate to save it life. I think Starlight's case it's possible that her sister was taken early in the pregnancy and placed in a Decepticon femme breaking the bond that twins have and instead of being raised as an Autobot the twin was raised as a Decepticon." The pacifist said.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base Starlight was meeting her twin at the same time.

"So you're my sister? Can you fight?" Starlight snarled out to the femme in the shadows.

The femme came out of the shadows and was revealed to be a femme form of Megatron with out the helm piece. Her helm was like Starlight's the only thing that could tell anyone that they were sisters.

"The names Nebula and I'm Megatron's daughter of course I can fight." The femme known as Nebula said smirking.

Starlight walked around her sister as if she was studying her when all of a sudden she lashed out intent in hitting Nebula who blocked it. This went on for several cycles where one would try to strike the other and the other would block. At the end they each the other in position that if either one made a move the other would go in for the kill. They shift out of the positions and got up.

"Not bad for an Autobot." Nebula said to her sister.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you as a Decepticon." Starlight smirked at her sister.

Megatron let a smile come to his face at the sight of his twin daughters getting along. After so long both of his children were where they should be, by his side. He thought back to when Polaris was first discovered to be with a spark. Despite what many may think Megatron does not tolerate the senseless rape of femmes that he captures. He was known to even shoot his own men if they were needlessly raping a femme. He didn't brutally rape Polaris like many thought. He need a heir and she was a strong femme. He had made her a deal if she gave him a heir she and the other femmes would be free to go. She agreed and soon she was with spark. Megatron keep his word and released the femmes. Polaris had to stay until the sparkling was sparked. A month later it was discovered that she was carrying twins and that one of them was in danger of going offline. Megatron found a femme that he trust and had one of sparks implanted into her. Not long after Polaris escaped back to the Autobots. Megatron knew that she had done what he had asked for by giving him a heir while she still had one of her children. What the Autobots didn't know is that Megatron keep a optic on the mother of his children. He was there when she was giving birth which at the same time the surrogate went into labor. Both of his children were born at the same time. He was impressed at how Polaris raised her daughter on the streets. When she died Megatron tried to get Starlight to join the Decepticon. She had told him off in words that no sparkling should ever know. When she ran away he still keep an optic on her. He was impressed at how she survived the streets and found someone that looked past her heritage and saw a sparkling that needed someone to love her. When Yoketron died she tried to find an medic that would upgraded her. No one would do that except for a pacifist medic who treated her like his little sister. When she was upgraded to her mech form she lost track of her until recently when he sent his hacker to find any information on his daughter only to find that his daughter was on the same team that he was fighting and had left do to a fight in her team.

Megatron couldn't keep the smile off of his face. For so long his family had be separated but now his family was together and with that they were together Cybertron would be there for the Decepticon's taking.

Later that day Starlight was walking around the base getting familiar with it when she meet up with an old friend.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite double agent." Starlight said as Shockwave came into view.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite little hybrid." Shcckwave countered.

"Touché. So what are you doing here?" The now turned Decepticon asked.

"I can't show my face as Longarm now can I?" The optic mech told Starlight as he watched her. He had grown to like her not because she was Megatron's daughter but because she was a fighter.

"Not my fault you got caught oh wait it is." Starlight taunted.

Shockwave growled at the femme taunting him. There was still some of that annoy yellow mech in her.

"So what was with you and Sentinel? Nebula has been following you for the past week and saw you with him." The Cyclonic mech asked.

"That was what I was wondering. What in Primus was I thinking going on a date with that bot. He's so stuck up." The silver femme said making a gagging noise as she talked.

Shockwave let out a smile knowing that he may have a chance with Starlight. He knew that Megatron had wanted him to mate with Nebula but she liked Blitzwing and the two were already dating. Who in their right mind would date that crazy mech.

"Was there something you wanted?" Starlight asked at dazed mech.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go get some energon with me seeing as you haven't fueled up lately." Shockwave asked

"Why not I've haven't been able to find the living room since I've been here." Starlight replied falling in step with the double agent unaware that they were being spied on by a small robotic bug.

_Well starlight has met her twin and we find our why she never knew she had one. Shockwave is making some moves on his leader's daughter. What will happen?_

Three chapters in five days I'm on a role. But really I'm thinking of ending this story at chapter 45 as it is been giving me problems. Don't worry I'll still make it good. Please R&R peace out


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas. _LMV2003 gets credit for the twin idea

Chapter 31

Starlight and Shockwave were sitting down and talking about some things when the subject of Starlight's sparkling hood came into question. When Shockwave found out just what the silver femme went though he was appalled at what he heard.

"The Autobots are always saying that there the best in the universe but yet they turn one of their own away just because of the color of her optics. What a bunch of bigots. It took a ninja master to get them to see that you were just a sparkling and yet they still reject you. I met this First Aid once as Longarm and he had my respect as he would treat members of both factions. He was willing to look past your optics and see what Master Yoketron saw." The double agent said as he placed a servo on top of hers.

"Yeah he raised me after I lost Yoketron. Like Master Yoketron teaching me the way of the CyberNinja First Aid taught me how to read and write and a few medical skills. He also fixed my optics for me. He was more of a father figure than Optimus was." Starlight said her head down casted and optics dimming as she thought of her former team leader and what he said about her all those years ago. She failed to notice that Shockwave had moved closer to her and was right beside her. He gently grabbed her helm and turned her to face him.

"You need to forget about that now. You're where you truly belong and you have your family with you. None of us is ever going to hurt like the Autobots have. Lord Megatron would never allow it. He was always there for you when you were growing up. He had one of his other agents keep an optic on you. He even killed those that wanted to turn you into a pleasure bot. He was really hoping that you would join him when he asked you that one time. I'm not going to say that your mother did the right or wrong thing but she knew that the streets were the best place to have you as she was the sister to The Magnus and higher ups would have order her to abort you. That is something that no femme would ever do. You are safe here with us. He lost track of you when you upgraded to Bumblebee. It was only when he sent Databye to hack into the Autobot files was that he found out who you were. He loves you and your sister more than anything that he sent Nebula to spy on you when you were with that big chinned jerk Sentinel." The one optic mech told Starlight.

"I know that now. It's just hard to forget my past. Magnus said that he knew who I was but never did any thing for me. My mother taught me that I should believe in the Autobots and taught me all she could before going off line when I was three. She even told me to go to Metroplex where I would be safe but the guards took one look at my optics and they wanted to kill me. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them and ended up in the bad parts of Cybertron where you know the rest." Starlight said her head still down.

Shockwave put one of his claws under her chin and force her head up to look at him. "Like I said that's all in the past Starlight. You overcame some of the worst things that could ever happen to a sparkling and because of what you went though you are the last Cyberninja Master and got your dream to be an Elite Guard. If I would have known who you were in boot camp I would have never done what I did to you and Wasp."

"Like you said it in the past and as for Wasp I met up with him a few months after I left my old team and explained to him what happened. He forgave me and he went back to Cybertron and is now working on becoming an Elite Guard Commander." The femme said for some reason she felt safe with Shockwave more than she did with the Autobots save for Ratchet and First Aid. Though she did hate it when he downgraded the Autobots even though it was true.

As Shockwave was going to say something the doors opened and in walked Lugnut. As soon as he saw Starlight he walked right over to her and got down on one knee.

"Forgive the intrusion Lady Starlight but your father set me to get you and take you to the command room." The large purple Decepticon said causing Starlight's face to heat up a little. She wasn't used to being treated so nicely or like a noble even though she was one on her mother's side.

"I'll take her to the command room Lugnut I have some things I want to talk to her about. Tell Lord Megatron that we will be along in a moment." Shockwave told the loyal powerhouse who nodded and left the room.

"Shall we my Lady?" Shockwave asked and held out one of his clawed servos to her which she took.

As the two headed to the commanded something in Starlight's systems kicked in as to fight the virus that was taking over her. Shockwave never noticed that her optics her switching from red to blue at random.

At the Autobot base.

"We have to do something Bossbot. We can't leave Starlight with the Decepticons. I don't care what anybody says she is one of us." Bulkhead yelled at his team leader.

Sentinel processer had crashed at the fact that he was dating Megatron's daughter and the medics were trying to get him to come back online.

"Bulkhead calm down. We will save Starlight even if the higher ups don't want to." Optimus told the green powerhouse.

"How to we be doing that? When we to be not knowing where to be Decepticon Base is at." The Jettwins said at the same time. They and the lambo twins agreed to put aside their difference until they saved Starlight. She treated both sets of twins with respect as twins on Cybertron were rare and were almost always picked on. But Starlight never picked on them in either form. Sure she teased the Jet twins but her teasing was done in good fun and friendly.

Rodimus had left with First Aid to talk to the Elite Guard in hopes that they had they would allow them to rescue them. Even if they didn't they would risk their lives and careers for Starlight. Starlight was important to everyone in their own way.

Ratchet and Red Alert were still trying to get Sentinel to come online when Ratchet had enough and took out one of his wrenches and slammed down on the 2nd in commands helm subsequently waking him up with a start.

"SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER. THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH."

"Shut up Sentinel."

"Sorry so what are we waiting for? When do we rescue her?" Sentinel said and you hear the crickets chirping at what Sentinel said.

"What? As I told Optimus I love her and I'll don't care who she is or who her father is. She is still an Autobot and a fellow teammate." The Blue Elite told the others.

Rodimus came in with a smile on his face.

"We have a go to bring Starlight home and our orders are to take out the Decepticons by any means necessary." The red and orange prime told his fellow bots. "All we need it to find the Cons' base."

"I do believe that I can help you with that." A human voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw Isaac Sumdac. He was holding something in his hands.

"I've had a GPS bug follow Starlight and it tracked her to this location." The professor said handing Optimus the remote. "This will tell you when you are close to her."

Optimus wasted no time in ordering his team to transform and roll out. They knew that they would be in for the fight of their lives but for Starlight it's was worth it.

_Shockwave made some moves on Starlight and Sentinel doesn't care what his girlfriend is._

9 more chapters to go to the end. And I want to say thank you to everyone that help me though writing this it means a lot to me.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas. _LMV2003 gets credit for the twin idea

Chapter 32

Megatron stood in the command room of his base waiting for his Autobot daughter to come. Shockwave had shown some interest in her and that made him happy. There would be someone to look after his daughter's when he was gone.

"Ah Starlight, Shockwave come here please." The Grey Decepticon leader said to his daughter and 3rd in command.

The two walked over to where Megatron had order them to come to. What they saw was a space bridge completely working.

"With this space bridge we can take over Cybertron and I can take my place a the rightful ruler. And you Starlight will be the key to it all." Megatron said turning to his daughter. "With the knowledge Yoketron left you."

"So when do we leave?" Nebula asked she was Polishing her swords while standing next to Blitzwing.

"As soon as Databye gives us the ok. We do not move until his signal. For now we wait." Megatron told his team.

Unknown to the Decepticons the Autobots were outside of the base getting ready to strike and rescue their teammate.

"Here's the plan. We go in at three different places that way one of our team will be able to go get in and get Starlight out of there." Optimus told the Autobots. He was shocked at just how loyal everyone was being to Starlight. They looked past her heritage and saw a friend who was loyal and caring.

Optimus had his team while Sentinel took Jazz, Blurr and both sets of twins with him. First Aid went with Rodimus's team. Optimus would be going in the front while Sentinel would go in though the sky and Rodimus would go in though the back. No matter what they were going to get their friend back.

"Let's go."

Inside the base the Decepticon base it shook from the blasting being done from the outside

"Autobots are attacking from all positions. From the scanners it shows a least 16 of them." Lugnut said as he checked the screens showing where the Autobot's were at.

"I say let them come as they will not get my sister back. I spent to long with out her. She is where she belongs and I will not let them take her from me." Nebula said bring out her swords and headed to the entrance that Optimus was at when her father stopped her.

"No we let them come to us that way they can be defeated by the one they came to rescue." Megatron told his Decepticon daughter with one of his famous grins and turned to Starlight who had her sais out and was grinning like her father optics glaring with evil.

"The only problem is who to take out first." Starlight said as she headed to the Entrance the Rodimus's team was at. She was going after Ironhide first. He need to pay for what he did to her all those stellar cycles ago.

Rodimus and his team were almost in to the base when the door opened to reveal Starlight with a look that could kill.

"So the Autobots think they can defeat us. Come on guys lets dance." The Silver femme snarled and lunged at Team Rodimus.

The five Autobots tried their best to defend themselves against the Cyberninja but they were over powered. Ironhide saw his teammates go down in a flash and he came face to face with Starlight who had a feral look in her face. For the first time in a long time the red mech was scared. Starlight was something complete different and dangerous. Something that wanted to kill. Ironhide felt himself be lifted up by his neck.

"What's the matter Ironhide scared?" She taunted throwing Ironhide several feet from her. "Where's the big brave Autobot now. Not so tough now are you?" She said stepping on the back of Ironhide causing him to cry out. "You made my life hell in boot camp when all I wanted was to make friends with you and Wasp but did you make any effort be make friends with me. No you thought that I was just a bumbler and you taunted me and picked on me for the littlest things. Well the organics have a saying 'what goes around comes around' and Ironhide you had this coming for a long time. Now you'll know what I felt all those Stellar cycles ago." Starlight said Bring up one of her sais and positioning it just above the spark chamber. Just as she went in for the kill something pushed her off of Ironhide. Something the size of a minibot and was green.

"Starlight stop it. This isn't you. Your not a killer. You have to fight the virus." The green mech yelled as he held on to Starlight's arms over her head.

"Get off me Wasp. He needs to pay for what he did to me." Starlight screamed as she fought Wasp who was stronger than he looked.

"Just stop it. I know that there is still some of the old Starlight in you. Please fight it Star. I know that you can fight it." Wasp let out a scream as he was sent flying into a tree daze.

"Stay out of this Wasp unless you want to end up like Ironhide." The Autobot turned Decepticon femme snarled out sending a jolt of lighting strait towards Wasp. A shield came out of no where and blocked the shot.

When the smoke cleared Sentinel was standing in front of Wasp. Blurr had gotten Ironhide out of the way and was being looked at by First Aid who was left alone and only knocked out.

"Starlight please stop this. This isn't the Starlight we all know and love." The big chinned Elite Guard yelled to the femme he loved.

"And how would you know Sentinel? What do you really know about me?" Starlight replied back doing a flip and landing behind Jetfire and put one her sais to his neck.

"By all means if you want to attack me be my guess." Starlight said using the fire twin as a shield.

The Elites did what they could without trying to hurt Jetfire but it was hard and all they could do was block the attacks and soon they were knocked out except for Sentinel.

Just as she was about to deliver a killing blow to Sentinel her comm beeped.

"_Starlight we are ready to leave. Please report to the space bridge room at once."_

"On my way and I'm bring a hostage that can get us into where we need to go." She replied and punched Sentinel in the face knocking him out. She lifted the Blue Prime over her shoulder and headed back into the base. Her optics this time blue.

"I'm sorry Sentinel but I need to do this."

_So looks like Starlight has a plan for something. Wonder what it is and what did Yoketrron leave behind to Starlight that could turn the tide in the war._

Once again thank you for everything that you people have done with my story. Please R&R peace out


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs _LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula.

Chapter 33

Sentinel woke up to find himself hanging from the wall. His hands were in stasis cuffs. Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of cell. But how did he get here? The last thing that he remembered was Starlight getting ready to kill him.

"So the mighty Sentinel Prime is awake. About time you've been offline for three days." A rather cultivated voice said from the doorway.

The Blue Prime turned his head and saw Shockwave in the doorway with a shock rod in his clawed servos.

"Where am I and why am I here Deceptifreak?" Sentinel asked as he struggled to get out of the cuffs.

"You're on Cybertron in one of the Decepticon bases and we need a way to get into Metroplex and as 2nd in command you have the codes that will let us in." The one optic Con said walking over to a berth and bring out various tools that looked like they would be used for torture.

"If you think for one moment that I'll help you, You have another thing coming." Sentinel growled out only to get smacked across the face by Shockwave.

"Oh you will with the right persuasion." Shockwave said and shoved the shock rod under Sentinel's chassis causing the Guard to scream in pain.

"Go to the pits." Another smack in the face.

"Shockwave My father wants you to meet in the command room. Something about Nebula blowing up the transmitter again." Starlight said from the doorway. "I'll get the info from the glitch here."

"Shockwave let out a groan and put down the shock rod and walked out of the room muttering something about killing a certain grey femme for touching important equipment.

"Like I told Shockwave I'm giving you the codes for anything." Sentinel growled at his girlfriend who just looked at him with a WTF look.

"Look Autobot I'm going to be a lot nicer when getting info from you so you better just give me what I want or things might just get messy." Starlight told Sentinel as she softly trailed her fingers down his chassis hitting every sensitive spot she could find causing Sentinel to let out a moan at the touches. After finding sensitive spots with her hands she dropped them and brought her chassis up to where it was touching his chassis. Starlight could feel the heat radiating from Sentinel and knew that her plan was working. Soon she would have what she needed.

"Now Sentinel you want to tell me what I want to know now don't you." The femme said slyly as she wrapped her hands around his neck and trailed light kisses all over his face. Sentinel was trying his best not to moan at the attack coming from Starlight. He was not going to betray the Autobots no matter what. All of a sudden he felt a glossa enter his mouth and explore. His optics went wide at what was happening and he got a good look at Starlight's optics and knew what she was planning. Sentinel smile at what Starlight was planning and knew what he had to do and what she was going to do.

Sentinel felt Starlight tapping something on his chassis and he knew now what she was planning on doing. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing and that he would survive it.

Starlight stopped kissing Sentinel and punched him in the gut. "If that's not going to work than I guess that we'll just have to do thing the hard way." The femme said with a glint in her optics. She walked over to the table that held all of the torture tools and picked up a tool that could fit into the smallest of places causing extreme pain to who ever was at the receiving end.

Starlight walked up to Sentinel and inserted the small tool into one of the seams just above his codpiece causing Sentinel to let of a yelp of pain. He knew he was in for some pain.

Meanwhile in the command room of the base they were in Nebula was getting yelled at by Shockwave for breaking the Transmitter again.

"How was I supposed to know that it would explode on me. All I did was send a message to the Autobots that we have Sentinel Prime and it blew up." The Grey Femme told the Manipulator what had happened.

"Next time please have one of us help you Nebula as this base has been used in years and some of the equipment is old and dangerous." Megatron told his daughter.

Nebula gave her father a look and suddenly jumped at the scream coming from down the hall where Sentinel was being kept.

"Looks like Starlight is getting Sentinel back for all the torment the afthead put her though during her time as Bumblebee." Blitzwing said hearing another scream coming from Sentinel.

The mechs all made mental notes not to piss of Starlight as another more painstaking energon freezing scream came from Sentinel.

Two megacycles passed and Sentinel had finally given the codes to a hidden part of Metroplex. He was a wreck. His armor was dented and wires were poking out everywhere. He could still fell the small shock rod in his armor which it was still sending small jolts to his nervous systems.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Sentinel?" Starlight said as she trailed her finger down his chassis and tapped them on the center of his chassis. "Don't worry about being deactivated as I still have plans for you." She said and leaned up and gave Sentinel a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Could it really be possible that Starlight was acting everything out? She could change the color of her optics at will. He sure hoped so because if she was just playing with him, he would have to take her out. Not since he lost Elita-1 did he feel the way he felt about Starlight. Sure she was a good deal younger than him but she was what he wanted in a femme. Someone that was willing to stand up for the little bot as she was one at one time. She didn't fawn over mechs that held powerful seats in the command system. Than there's the fact that not many femmes could take him one and win and he always went full throttle with her and she still beat him. She also was not afraid to tell the higher ups off when they fragged her off. He had to earn her trust and love when he found out about her being a hybrid. Deep down he knew that he was in love with her and she need someone to love as she only had a few that showed her any type of affection in her life. He had hope to Primus that what ever she was planning would work and that she still was the Starlight that he knew and loved with his entire spark.

_What is Starlight Planning? And what did Yoketron Leave for Starlight?_

7 more chapters to go. Not good with torture scenes. I used the idea that Femmes would their sex appeal to get what they wanted from mechs. Please R&R peace out


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 34

Optimus winced as Ratchet fixed the dents in his armor that he had received from Starlight three days ago. She had been merciless in her fighting. Ironhide had taken the worst damage. He was online but would not be fighting anytime soon. If Wasp hadn't shown up when he did Starlight would have gone down for murdering a fellow Autobot.

"Who would have thought that Starry would be so vicious when fighting us?" Jazz said holding his left arm in his right. Starlight had pulled it from it socket and Red Alert had just put it back on.

"I don't know if this is the virus or the fact that she is getting revenge for what we did to her in the past. In my option I think it's a little of both." Wasp said. He had a large dent in his chassis from Starlight kicking him when he held her down.

In short all of the Autobots had some sort of damage caused by Starlight. They were scared to think what would happen to Sentinel now that the Decepticons had him. They knew that even though he was full of himself he would never betray the Autobots. They were trying to figure out where the Decepticons had warped to cause by the time they made it to the command room the Cons were already gone and the equipment destroyed by a bomb. They also saw a grey femme that looked just like Megatron only her helm was different. They had guessed that this was Starlight's twin sister.

"We know that the Decepticons were on the Cybertron but where is the question?" First Aid told them. He was the only one that was not damaged except for a bump on the head.

"They could be anywhere." Ratchet said getting the last dent out of Optimus. "Finding them could will be hard."

"Or easy as pie as to Starlight to be leaving us a message." Jetstorm said as he and his brother came in to the room. They had been in recharge after getting zapped by Starlight's sais.

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked. Red Alert was working on getting his legs put back on.

"Brother and I just to be noticing this when we to be waking up." Jetfire said to the other Autobots holding out a small device.

Jazz took the device and as soon as he saw it knew right away what it was. The device was used to send discreet messages to another bot. Jazz let a smile come to his face. Starlight was still in their somewhere.

"When Starlight to be holding me hostage she whispered something into my audios. She to be saying that this will lead you to Megatron and then she shoved me into my brother." Jetfire told them.

"Starlight must've planted this on Jetfire to give us the location to the D-con base on Cybertron. She still in there guys somewhere." Jazz said as he plugged the device into the computer and it showed the location of where the Decepticons were at. They were in the badlands of Cybertron where it was destroyed so bad in the Great War that the Autobots decided not to rebuild anything there. It was the perfect place to hide as nobody went there unless they had a screw loose or something.

"Bad news mechs and femmes! I just got a call from Ultra Magnus and you have to see this." Sideswipe said as he came limping into the room and put a disk in the disc drive. It showed Sentinel being tortured by Shockwave. Sentinel looked like he had been to the pits and back.

"Now that you've told us what we need to know we have no need for you anymore." The double agent said as he picked up another type of shock rod. This type of shock rod was used for putting out a spark. Shockwave positioned the rod directly in the middle of Sentinel's chest and was going to inserted it into the spark when a hand grabbed the rod and smacked Shockwave over the head.

"Moron we could still use him for trading and to do that we need him online." Starlight said coming into view whacking Shockwave several times in the head with the shock rod. She then turned to the camera. "If you want Sentinel Prime back gives access to Fort Max and you will get him back." Then she shut the camera off.

"This was recorded a few megacycles ago. So up until then we know that Sentinel is still alive and the code that Starlight gave us he will be alive for a while." Sideswipe said and he replayed a part where Starlight's Optics where blinking in a Morse code like state.

"She's telling us that she'll make sure Sentinel will be online for a few days so we have to act fast." Sideswipe said as he read the code.\

"She also used the code Fort Max in the video which means their going to attack Metroplex and their going after Yoketron's legacy. Yoketron left behind something very powerful that could turn the tide in the war and to keep it safe he hid in somewhere in Metroplex." Jazz told them before they could ask any Questions.

"Starlight must be the only one that could use it as she is a Cyber Ninja master and she may know where it's located in Metroplex." Optimus said standing up trying to get his bearings strait.

"If the Cons get their hands on that weapon, we're screwed as the organics say." Rodimus said also standing up to get his bearings.

"Then we just have to find it first before the Decepticons do." Optimus said as he headed towards the enterance. "We're taking a trip to Cybertron. Autobots Transform and roll out."

All the Autobots transfored into their veicale mode and headed for Sundac tower so they could use the space brigde to get to Cybertron to try and hope to Primus that they can save two of their own.

_Next chapter Starlight gets to know her sister thanks to a girl talk. And Sentinel gets a visit from an old friend._

6 chapters to go before the end and again I want to thank everyone that helped with this story. Please R&R


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas. LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula_

Chapter 35

Starlight was wandering though the Decepticon base trying to find her sister so they could have a talk. She was curious as to how her sister grew up. It seemed that Nebula had a better live than she did. Nebula had a whole team that looked out for her and raised her while she had to fight just to say alive. In a way Starlight was jealous of how her sister was raised.

As she was walking down one of the hallways she bumped into something and fell on her aft. She landed hard and let out a yelp. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into Blitzwing who was offering her his hand. Starlight grabbed the hand and pulled herself up.

"Are you alright Starlight?" The crazy Triple changer asked.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Nebula around? I need to talk to her about something." Starlight asked knowing that Blitzwing would know where his girlfriend would be.

"Last I checked she was in her room." He took her.

"Thanks." Starlight said and headed down the hallway where Nebula's room was located.

A few cycle later she arrive at her sister's room and knocked on the door. A come in was heard and Starlight opened the door and walked in. Nebula was on her berth reading some data pad about Primus. She looked up and saw Starlight in her room and put the pad down.

"What's up Sis?"

"Can we talk?

"Sure no problem." Nebula said and padded the spot next to her on the berth which Starlight walked over and sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Nebula asked.

"I know that you're my sister and all but I really don't know anything about you as we were raised apart and you know more than me about what happened when out mother was a prisoner of our father." Starlight told her twin.

"Well from what I know about our mother's is that our father offered her a choice. He would let the femmes that he captured during the raids go free if she would give him an heir. Mother agreed and when our mother showed signs of her carrying father kept his word and let the femmes go. She would have to stay until she sparked. It was a month later that it was discovered that she was carrying us and that her spark chamber couldn't hold two other sparks. He told me that in order to save us both he had a femme by the name of Strika be a surrogate carrier for me. Not long after the transfer our mother escaped still carrying you. Father didn't pursue her as the deal had been reached. He had his heir as she was free to leave. That's all I know about our mother's time with our father." The grey femme said to her sister.

"How was your life growing up? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Starlight said and told her sister about her life and how hard she had it. Nebula gave her sister a hug.

"You survived and became one of the best Cyberninjas out there." Nebula told her sister and after some time decided to tell her about her life.

"Ok you know why we were separated from each other at a young age. Well when I was sparked I was taken strait to our father where from what I'm told he took me into his arms and cradled me. We were passing by a nebula at the time and he named me after it. Father made sure that at all times I was protected as he knew that the Autobots would never harm a sparkling but he couldn't take the chance that they would. Lugnut and Strika were mainly my caretakers and taught me everything that I needed to know about being a Decepticon and how to protect myself. I was never without someone by my side growing up. I wasn't spoiled as some thought. When I was old enough I was told the truth about my mother and that I was half Autobot and I was the niece to Ultra Magnus. Father also told me that I had a twin sister and she was raised as an Autobot. Soon after being told that I had a twin it was time for me to decide on what I wanted to do in life. I was always good at spying and hiding that I wanted to be a scout and try to find my sister. I didn't know that you were my sister until father told me just before you joined us. I had always thought that he wanted you because you were a Cyber Ninja master or something. I was order to follow you when you were on your dates with Sentinel Prime. Which begs me to ask you this question. What in the world were you thinking dating some one like him?" Nebula said to her sister the last part a question as she raised one of her optic ridges.

"At the moment I was an Autobot and he had said some nice things about me. I figured that I could go just go out on a date with him and he would leave me alone. But that didn't happen and I found myself liking him as he could be sweet when he wanted to be. You know that he has a fear of anything that is organic but on our first date he gave me a rose as asked where me to show him around the city. The funniest thing on our last date is that we were at the park and he went to kiss me and a squirrel came out of nowhere and latched on to his face. He was screaming like a femme trying to get the creature of his helm and when he finally did he tripped on a rock or something and fell into the pond. It took us over an hour to get all the water and fishes out his armor. But now that I'm a Decepticon I have no need for him. But something is stopping me from off lining him. Plus the codes I got from him may not be the right ones to get us into Metroplex. So we need him online just in case." The silver femme told her grey sister. The two femmes spent the next several hours talking and laughing at getting to know each other.

Late at night when everyone was in recharge Starlight slipped out of her sister room and headed for the brig. As soon as she reached the brig she typed in the code to open the door and walked in. Sentinal was still hung up on the wall but they had lowered him to where he was sitting on his knees and was offline. Starlight went up to him and opened his chassis and inserted a tube of some sort that was connected to a large cube of Energon right into his tanks. The cube would keep his tanks full for a few days or a least she hope until she could come up with a plan. She was fighting the virus with everything she had. There were times when she wanted to be a Decepticon as she was being treated like she always wanted to be with respect and love. In a matter of minutes the cube was Dry and she unplugged the wire from Sentinel's tank and placed her had on the side of his face lovely and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please hang in there Sentinel just a little longer. Soon this will all be over." Starlight whispered and left the room.

_So Nebula and Starlight get to know each other and Starlight is fighting the virus but does he really want to go back to Autobots._

5 chapters to go till the end. Again thank you everyone that reads this story and supported me. Please R&R peace out


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas. LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula_

Chapter 36

Sentinel Grunted as another fist connected to his tank area. He had no idea how long he had been a prisoner but for some reason every couples of days he found himself with a full tank. Another fist hit him in the face and the punches stopped at least for now. Sentinel sunk down to his knees and let out an sigh. He really couldn't take much more of the punishment that he was being given. Maybe Starlight had really succumbed to the virus and was now a Decepticon. He shook that thought off as he remembered Starlight's past and that she was a survivor and would never betray the Autobots.

Sentinel looked up when he heard the door slide open. Standing in the doorway was the grey femme that looked like Megatron. He knew that this was Starlight's twin sister.

"So you're the mech that made my sister's life hell when she was disguised as a mech. What on earth did she ever see in you? Shockwave is more of mech than you will ever be and a lot nicer. At least he was nice to her in boot camp while you just punished her and kicked her out for being what an Autobot should be. A bot that would do anything for a friend even take the blame for something they didn't do. But you don't even know what it means to be a Autobot as all you think about is yourself. Starlight is better off with us. At least she is treated with the respect she deserves." Nebula taunted and laughed at Sentinel struggling to get out of the chains that bound him.

"I made mistakes in the past." Sentinel roared at the femme in front of him. "But Starlight means more to me than anything in the world. I would even give up my position and rank just to be with her. If the spy so much as touches her I'll kill him."

Nebula looked at the Blue Prime with confusion at what he had said. This was not the mech that her father had told her about as he was willing to give up a rank that was hard to get. Did he really care about her sister as much as he said.

"To bad that she will never hear those words coming from you as soon as were in Metroplex and have Yoketron's weapon we will have no need for you." Nebula told Sentinel before giving him a punch in the Stomach and left the room. Sentinel coughed up a little bit of energon from the punch.

A short time later the door to the cell opened and in walked Starlight. Her optics were a mix of red and blue. Sentinel knew that she was fighting the virus that was trying to take control of her systems.

"I'm doing my best in trying to keep you alive and keep the Deceipticons off my case from thinking that I'm still an Autobot." Starlight said as she placed one of her hands on Sentinel's cheek which Sentinel leaned into the hand.

"How far as the virus gotten?" Sentinel asked enjoying the comfort of Starlight's touch.

"I don't how far it taken over my system but I do know that it hasn't taken over my processor as I'm still an Autobot but a part of me wants to stay a Decepticon as I'm being treated the way I've always wanted to be treated with respect. But a part of me wants to still stay an Autobot as it was what I was raised as. I just don't know what to do or what to think." Starlight told Sentinel.

"Never thought that I would say this but do what your spark tells you what to do. If it tells you to be an Autobot than be an Autobot if it tells you to be an Decepticon than be a Decepticon. What every you choose I will always be there for you no matter what." Sentinel told the confused femme. "I told you before that I loved you and I meant it. I'll stand by you even if it means becoming a Decepticon." Sentinel told Starlight his optics telling her that he was speaking the truth.

Starlight let a smile come to her face and she brought herself closer to Sentinel and in a flash crashed her lips on his. Sentinel optics went wide as he felt Starlight kiss him with such force that he was sure that it was the Decepticon coding in her not that he minded. He offlined his optics and leaned into the kiss. Sentinel couldn't do much being chained up but he could slid his glossa over Starlight's lips asking for permission to enter which she gave. Both their glossa's battle with each others as Starlight wrapped her arms around Sentinel's neck still kissing him. The two stayed in that position for what seemed like an lifetimen until Starlight broke the kiss and removed her arms from Sentinel neck. She touched her forehead to his and let out a sigh.

"Just hang in there for a little while longer Sentinel." Starlight said to Sentinel as he place a soft kiss on Sentinel's and left the room unaware that someone had watched the entire scene.

_Could she be trying to turn Sentinel into a Decepticon? _Nebula thought as she watch the display of affections from her sister and the Autobot 2nd in command. He was willing to change sides just to be with the femme he loved. Maybe there was more to her sister than she really thought. She was the one that made the move on Sentinel.

Nebula walked to Blitzwing's room so that she could talk with her boyfriend. Sure he had kissed her a few times but nothing like what Starlight and Sentinel did. The kiss was so full of passion and love that she wanted to feel what that felt like.

When she arrive at Blitzwing's room she found that the door was open and the triple changer was laying in his back reading a data pad.

"What's the matter Nebula? Are you alright?" Blitzwing asked getting up from his berth as he saw the distressed look on his girlfriend' face. He was caught off guard when Nebula grabbed him and slammed him on his berth and she straddled him and was kissing him with so much vigor that Blitzwing just melted into the kiss. He wanted to take things slow with Nebula but by the way she was kissing him he knew what she wanted. While still kissing her he flipped her so that he was on top of her. They broke the kiss and one look in Nebula's optics told the crazy triple changer just what she wanted. He leaned down and kissed her again and trailed one of his hands to her waist earning a moan from her. He pressed a button and heard something slid back from both of them. The two lover melted into each other as the night turned to day.

Meanwhile Starlight was in her room with her hands on her head in pain. What Sentinel had said was doing something to her processor. Her body was fighting the virus at a faster level that it was almost completely gone. She remembered something that Sari had something to her. Something about the power of love overcoming any odds and it looked like Sari was right. Sentinel telling her that he loved her and would do anything for her was making the Virus weak to a point she it wouldn't control her anymore that she could make her own choices.

Starlight had finally chose who she wanted to be.

_Sentinel told Starlight that he would do anything for her even become a Decepticon and it looks like Nebula took her relationship to the next level with Blitzwing. Due to Sentinel's words Starlight knows who she is and wants to be. But who and what does she want to be? Find out in the next chapter as The autobots arrive on Cybertron and the war takes a new turn._

4 more chapters to go till the end. Once again thank you for everything my readers. The ideas that you sent me were wonderful in making this story. Please R&R peace out


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the ideas. LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula_

Chapter 37

Optimus let out a groan as he was flung thru the space bridge and landing on the ground with a thud. He managed to roll out of the way before he was crushed by the other Autobots that came thru. The elite guard that was present all raised their optic ridges at the sight of the earthbound Autobots coming thru the space bridge and landing rather undignified in a pile of arms and legs.

"It's good that you have come Optimus Prime. We received a message concerning Sentinel Prime. We have been trying to track the signal but we have had no success in the matter. Plus there is the fact that Starlight is among the Decepticons. If the Decepticons attack they will know all of our strategies and formations." Ultra Magnus said as soon as Optimus and the others Autobots got untangled from each other.

"Sir Starlight may have left us a clue as to where the Decepticons are located. We think that the virus may not have completely taken her over as she left us alive twice when we battled her. All we can tell is that the base is somewhere in the badlands but it's written in some sort of code that we can't translate. " Jazz told his commander as he handed the data pad to The Magnus.

Ultra Magnus read what was on the pad and his optic went wide. He recognized the symbols right away. It was the code that he and his sister used when they were growing up and when Polaris would sent messages to him when she lived on the streets about Starlight. His sister must've taught her daughter the code before she went offline.

"I know where they are at. This code was used by my sister and I when we were younglings. It was how I was able to know that Starlight had been sparked and also how I keep track of her." Ultra Magnus said rereading the pad to make sure he read the data right. "Cliffjumper assemble the troops. We're going to the Badlands." The large Mech yelled to his junior officer. Cliffjumper saluted and transformed and headed to Metroplex to get the troops.

"Optimus and Rodimus Prime please have your men ready as you will be coming with us. If the virus had taken control of Starlight than you may be the only ones that can stop Starlight as from what you just told me she will leave you alive." The Magnus told the two Primes.

"Yes sir!"

Ultra Magnus watch as the two prime's and their team leave to get some weapons and repairs. He let out a sigh and prayed that he wasn't to late to save his nieces. He knew that they would still have a chance to save Starlight. Nebula was raised a Decepticon so convincing her to change sides would be hard as she was loyal to her father. He admit that he made mistakes in his life. The worst was letting his little sister join the Elite Guard. If he had fought harder she would have never been captured and force to spark Megatron's heir. Polaris had told him that she wasn't raped as most thought. That Megatron offered her a deal in which in exchanged for a heir the Femmes that were captured would be free to go as soon as she was carrying. Megatron keep his word and the femmes were released. But if Polaris had never joined the Elite Guard Optimus, Sentinel and Rodimus would have been slaves to Megatron or been offlined when they were just younglings. He had heard a saying that things happened for a reason. Maybe that was true in a way. He told himself that no matter what he was going to make up for past mistakes and have Starlight be what she wants. Ultra Magnus started walking to Metroplex thinking of what he could do to make up for what he had allowed Starlight to go though growing up.

The Decepticon base was full of bots going everywhere in a frenzy. They were getting ready to attack Metroplex. Soon they would have the weapon that would give them control of Cybertron and the Autobots would be no more. If only they knew the truth behind Yoketron's weapon.

Megatron was walking down one of the hallways trying to find his twin daughters as they were nowhere to be seen. Now that he thought of it he hadn't seen that crazy triple changer Blitzwing for a while. He realized that if he couldn't find either one of them than they must be together doing Primus knows what. He came to the conclusion that Starlight would be torturing Sentinel Prime as he knew that the big chinned mech had made his daughter's life hell and it was time for payback. She and Shockwave seemed to be getting along well and the leader of the Decepticons hoped that they would become bondmates so that both of his daughters would have someone that would keep him safe not that they need someone to protect them as they were both killers when they were mad.

He passed Blitzwing's room and heard several loud moans and groans coming from inside. Megatron rolled his optics at what he now knew what was going on with Nebula and Blitzwing. He was happy for his daughter that she found someone that cared about her. He pressed a button on the doorway to turn to sound proof the room.

He thought back to when Nebula was a sparkling and the many a long nights he rocking her to sleep when she was sick or couldn't sleep. The times when she was learning to walk and talk. He felt ashamed that he wasn't there for Starlight's sparkling hood and first youngling years, to her going to the Boot camp. He was her father and he never once thought that she was right in front of him the entire time. He was overjoyed when he had Databye hack into the Elite Guard files and find out that his daughter was in fact Bumblebee. As soon as Cybertron was in Decepticon hands he would make up for missing out on one of his daughter's life's. But for now he was content to have his children with him safe.

_The cons are making a move but so are the Autobots. Megatron is remembering the past and feels bad that he wasn't a part of Starlight's life. _

3 more chapters to go till the end. Once again thank you for everything my readers. Please R&R peace out


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs.. LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula_

Chapter 38

"As soon as we reach Metroplex we'll head strait for the hidden chamber under the base. Once Yoketron's weapon is in Starlight's hands the Autobots wouldn't stand a chance." Megatron told his followers who cheered. Starlight and Nebula were standing on either side of him. He turned to them and smiled. "I want you to say in the back Nebula. I have a plan. The Autobots have never seen you so you have the upper hand in battle. Starlight will be able to get in to Metroplex with out any trouble and with the codes that Sentinel to nicely gave us will get the weapon. The day will belong to the Decepticons." He said to his daughters and walked away.

Starlight turned to leave when her sister grabbed her arm. Starlight looked at her sister who gave her a strange look.

"I know about your visits with Sentinel and that you can change your optics at will. I won't tell father on you because you help me realize my feelings for Blitzwing. But answer me one question. Why him? Someone that made you life the pits growing up and why an Autobot?" Nebula whispered not letting go of her sister's arm.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know why I chose him. I think that he was willing to put up with after all the times that I beat the slag out of him when I was in the Guard. I honestly thought that he would leave me alone after I kicked his aft several times. But he didn't in fact he continued to pursue me more. I just thought of him as a aft but he was willing to put aside his fear of anything organics when he started to date me. He willing to join us just to be with me. That was something the old Sentinel would never do." Starlight told her twin who let go of her arm.

"We'd better get ready for the battle." Was all Nebula said as she walked away from her sister.

Starlight just shot her sister a look and headed towards the armory to get her sais unaware that she was being followed.

In the meantime Nebula was heading to the cell that held Sentinel. She was planning on doing something that would make her father ashamed of her. She reached the door to the cell and walked in and found Sentinel in a light recharge. All of her life she was told that Autobots were weak and pathetic but Sentinel had with stood countless beatings and torture. Did he really care that much about Starlight? She was going to find out now. Nebula walked over the wall that held Sentinel and pressed a button that caused the chains to release and Sentinel crashed to the floor with a thud.

Sentinel woke up instantly and looked around. He was didn't get a chance to look around much as he came face to face with a sword. Holding the sword was the grey femme that he saw earlier.

"I hold your life in my hands if I you do anything I will kill you. Now answer one question. What do you see in my sister and why do you care about her so much?" Nebula asked the blue Prime who just stared at the femme that held his life.

"I tell you what I told Jazz when I asked him to help me ask her out on a date. I told his that Starlight was wonderful. That I found her so appealing, and smart, and confident? Fearless and honest. I couldn't help but admire the strength she has to just smile and live in the moment? Happy, orbital cycle after orbital cycle despite what she went through in her past. I envy the very loyalty she has for the Autobot cause. I honestly don't think I could ever consider working, much less joining the Autobots if I had ever been treated the way she way. Any other bot would have broken but she… She over came all the odds and has thrived… Even now after all this crazy slag she's still thriving. She is without a doubt the most amazing and beautiful perfect bot I had ever had the privilege to meet. It's turns out that as I was saying those thing Jazz had sent a text to Starlight to meet him in the room and she heard everything that I had said about her. She wasn't sure at the moment that I meant what I said but I told her that I wasn't the nicest mech in the past to her but we were both willing to give it a try and we ended up on a date and even though it was hard for me I was able to with stand touching something that was organic and deal with going places that involved organic things because l loved her. When Optimus found about me dating Starlight he ignored all regulations and beat the slag out of me because he thought I was playing with his adopted daughter's feeling. He belived me when I told him that I was in love with her and would do anything for her. Even if it meant becoming Decepticon." Sentinel told Nebula what came from his spark.

Nebula took what was said and raised her sword above her head and brought it down in a swift movement breaking the chains that held Sentinel.

Sentinel looked at the femme with shocked optics. What was she going to do to him? He got his answer when she grabbed him by his helm and lifted him up to his feet. She handed him his sword and shield.

"You gave me the answer that I was looking for. You really do love my sister and would do anything for her just like Blitzwing would do for me. I know that she is still an Autobot deep down somewhere and I will not tell my father about that. I have a loyalty to my sister. I think that one of the reasons I'm freeing you is because of my Autobot coding. Take the left hallway it will take you out of the base and into Autobot territory." Nebula told him and started to walk away. "My sister loves you and from what she told me about her life it would kill her if anything happened to you." With saying that she left the room.

Sentinel looked out of the room and once he saw that nobody was there he headed down the hallway that would take him to the Autobots. He just hoped that he was in time to warn them. He hated leaving Starlight but if he understood her messages right she would be ok.

_Sentinel is free and heading towards Metroplex. Just what is going on with Nebula and what is Starlight's plan?_

2 to go. This chapter was hard to write. I'm sorry that it took so long to get out but Thursday I had surgery on my foot and Friday we lost power for what seemed like forever. Please R&R peace out


	39. Chapter 39 part 1

_Thanks go to everyone that reads, review and favorite this story. LMV2003 gets credit for Nebula_

_Chapter 39 _

_Part 1_

Sentinel ran as fast as his legs could take him though the waste lands just outside of Autobot grounds. He couldn't afford to stop as he had to get to Metroplex quick and warn the Autobots of Megatron's attack if they stood a fighting chance. The blue Prime ducked behind some junk when he heard some footsteps heading his way.

"Are you sure you saw something Hound? You do tend to see things that are not there." A blue and white mech said with a regal voice to the green mech that was walking beside him

"I know what I saw Mirage. There is something out here." The green mech that was called Hound said to the blue and white mech called Mirage. Both mechs were patrolling and had their weapon out when they had heard something.

"I'm telling you there is nothing out herrrrrrrre!" Mirage started to say when Sentinel fell out of his hiding place right in front of them.

"SENTINEL PRIME SIR. Are you alright sir?" Hound asked as he and Mirage help the Prime to his feet.

"I've been better but we can talk about that later. We need to warn the Magnus. Megatron is gonna attack the base in a few megacycles. He's going after Yoketron's weapon." Sentinel told them before off lining. He was so weak from being starved and tortured over the past week.

"Let's get him back to Metroplex and have the medics look at him." Hound said and transformed into a carrier type vehicle that was big enough that he could take both Sentinel and Mirage both at the same time. Mirage gently place Sentinel in the back of Hound and climbed in. Once Mirage was in and strapped in he took off for Metroplex at a neck breaking pace.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base Starlight was trying not to gag. Shockwave had cornered her in the armory and had started to talk to her about how they would crush the Autobots. She knew that she had to play along in order to keep her cover but she really wanted to ram her sais up his aft and optic for what he did to her and Wasp in Boot camp.

"So I was thinking that when Megatron takes control of Cybertron we could bond." The one optic spy. " We would make the perfect pair and have the best sparklings. They would have your grace and power and my intellect." Shockwave told Starlight who was slowly inching away from him.

"We can think about that after we have Cybertron in our hands." Starlight replied trying to get away from Shockwave.

"Why wait when we can get a head start Autobot." Shockwave said as he grabbed Starlight and tried to kiss her.

Starlight fought Shockwave the only way she could think off and that was a move she learned from her mother on what to do when a mech gets to friendly with you. She brought her knee up and connected right into her attacker's groin. Shockwave went down in an instant and Starlight started to kick the living daylights out of him. She had so much anger for this mech that had ruined her life the first time she went to boot camp and made her frame a fellow Autobot and tried to kill her and Bulkhead and caused her to get kicked out of boot camp and stuck on a repair crew. But she thought that if he hadn't set her up she would have never made the friends that taught how to love and show her that not all Autobots would treat her like a virus. It was because of them that she was able to keep the virus that plagued her system at bay and in time destroy it.

Starlight gave one last kick to the offlined mech and found some stasis cuff and rope and tied Shockwave up to one of the poles. She was the last one to come into the armory and knew that no one would find him for a while.

Starlight left the armory and headed to join the army that was getting ready to march on Metroplex making sure her optics were red. She knew that her sister had freed Sentinel and he was on his way to Metroplex. She just hope that he would make in time to warn everyone.

Megatron was sitting in his throne room when Starlight came in. He waved her to come to him which she did. When Starlight reached the throne she let out a squeak when her father grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"I want you to know that you and Nebula are the most important bots in my life and I regret that you had to grow up the way you did as a sparkling and I that I wasn't there for you. Your mother did do a great job on raising you and teaching you. I kept an optic on you throughout your life and even killed those that wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to join me and keep you safe but you choice the very faction that treated you like a virus. But now your where you should be. I want you to know that I will always be with you no matter where you are at and that I love you." The grey Decepticon leader told his daughter as he hugged her to his body.

Starlight wrapped her arms around the neck of her father and hugged him. Despite everything that he had done he was still her father and without him she would have never been created. But she was loyal to her mother who raised her and Master Yoketron who took her from the streets and raised her as his own and taught her the way of the CyberNinja. Both were Autobots as well as the team she saw as her family now.

Optimus was like her father always caring about her and protecting her from harm.

Ratchet was one Autobot that she loved with all her spark. He reminded her of a grumpy old grandfather. He was also the first bot that she told about her life growing up on the streets and defended her when Optimus and Sentinel had said those hurtful words about her.

Bulkhead and Prowl were like her older brothers. One was fun loving and childish and loved to paint while the other was calm and strict and loved nature.

She didn't now what to put Jazz and Prowl as but they were family like the Jettwins who were really like her brothers thanks to the Decepticon coding that they both had in them when they were both rebuilt into flyers.

Than there was Sentinel. The bane of her existence when she was Bumblebee. He made her life the pits when she was in boot camp and when upgraded back to a femme. Now she was in love with the glitch. Talk about ironic.

Starlight felt her father slip out of the embrace.

"If you will excuse me Starlight I need to prepare the men for battle." Megatron told his daughter and kissed her on the top of her help and left the room.

Starlight collapsed to the floor as soon as her father left the room. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

_Next chapter the battle begins and Megatron suffers something that no body should ever experience and Something also may cause the war to end._

I'm spilting the final chapter into two parts as it would be to long for me to write as I have a hard time writing long chapters. Please R&R Peace out


	40. Chapter 39 part 2

_Thanks go to everyone that reads reviews and favs. LMV2000 gets credit for Nebula._

Chapter 39

_Part 2_

Sentinel wince as the laser scalpel removed the last of his contaminated armor from his body. He was in such bad shape that when he was brought into Metroplex that he was taken strait to the medbay. Ratchet and First Aide set to work right away in removing his armor so that they could see the damage that he had suffered.

"So your telling me that Nebula is the name of Starlight's twin Sister and she was the one that released you and told you how to escape?" Ratchet said as he replaced a piece of Sentinel's armor with a new piece.

"Yes she releases me when I told her what I thought of her sister and I told her what I told Jazz when he was helping me ask her out on a date." Sentinel said letting out a yelp as another piece of his armor was put back on.

"And Starlight kept you alive and she been fighting the virus the entire time." First Aide asked as he wielded another piece of Sentinel's armor back on.

"Yes. She also told me what Megatron was going to do." The blue Prime told them as the medics continued to replace his armor.

Meanwhile inside Metroplex Ultra Magnus was busy making preparations for the upcoming battle with the Decepticons. He knew that every available soldier would be needed to fight. He prayed to Primus that all his soldiers would return safely. All that the Magnus knew about Yoketron's weapon was that it was a weapon of great power. Yoketron was careful on who he told about the weapon and none of the Magnus's ever earned the right to know just what the weapon was for fear they would use it for war. No matter what is predecessors tried Yoketron would never reveal his weapon to them.

"Ultra Magnus Sir! The troops are assembled and ready for your orders." Cliffjumper came in and told his commanding officer.

"Thank you Cliffjumper." The Magnus said and walked out of the room and into the arena that held all of the Autobot soldiers and medics. Ultra Magnus walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"My fellow Autobots the time has come that we must take up arms and fight. The Decepticons are now at this moment marching towards Metroplex to gain control of Yoketron's weapon. We must not let them get control of that weapon. Among them is a fellow Autobot who has been under cover. Starlight is loyal to the Autobots never forget that when you fight her. She is the one that gave us the information about the Decepticons targeting Metroplex. This battle will be one the hardest that anyone has ever fought. Remember your training in boot camp and stay calm. If anyone would like to leave and not take part in this battle you may do so now. No reprimand will come to you." He said noticed that no one made a move and instead the lines became straighter. He ordered his top officers to get everyone in position and left to talk to Rodimus and Optimus teams about what to do with Starlight. There was still a chance that she would be a Decepticon but deep down in his spark that she wasn't.

Deep inside Metroplex several Autobots were getting ready to defend the chamber that held Yoketron's weapon. Stories told that it could destroy or change a bot. Others said that the weapon could destroy armies in a single move. No one knew what the weapon could do as Yoketron never told anyone about it. All he said was in the wrong hands it could be deadly. The truth of the matter is that no one knew what it was or what it could really do. No one save for two bots. One was Yoketron and the other was a student that he once taught.

"Does everyone understand what we have to do?" Optimus asked his fellow Autobots.

Team Rodimus minus Ironhide as well as Wasp all nodded their head. They were the last defense against Megatron should he make it past the troops. They were all praying to Primus that Starlight would be alright. They all loved that femme as a daughter or a little sister and would never do anything to harm her.

"Ok Here's the plan." Optimus said and began telling everyone what to do.

Megatron in the meantime was getting his men ready to march on Metroplex. The Decepticon warlord let a evil grin come to his faceplate. Soon very soon Cybertron would belong to the Decepticons and his daughters would be treated like the princess they were. He would show the Autobots not to mess with Starlight. They would pay for the way they treated her. He turned to his army.

"Decepticons move out." Megatron said allowing the massive army to move. Lugnut was leading the army with Nebula and Blitzwing beside him. Starlight was standing right beside him. She had the codes and was the only one that could open the doors to the chamber.

The army reached the outskirts of the Autobot city when they were attacked by members of the Elite Guard. The soldiers were unaware that another team of Decpticons were making their way to Metroplex via the old tunnels that ran under the City. Nebula and Blitzwing were fighting some Autobots when Nebula took a hit in the back and was knocked offline for a moment.

"How dare you pathetic Autobots hurt what is mine. You will pay with your lives." Blitzwing yelled turning to his hot head mode and just shot at everything that moved and bore the Autobot symbol for hurting his girlfriend.

Nebula in the meantime came back online when she felt gentle hands working on her damaged back. She onlined her optics and found an Autobot Medic working on her. She remembered him as the medic that was a non-combatant and from what she was told was one of the medics that took care of her sister when she lost Yoketron. But why was he helping her?

"Relax that damage isn't that bad. Just stay still. I'm helping you because your Starlight's sister and you and her may be able to end this war. Before you say anything let me tell you about why Starlight was raised on the Streets and why she is loyal to the Autobots even though they treated her like a virus." First Aide said knowing exactly what Nebula was going to say.

Deep in the tunnel Megatron and his team had reached the chamber that held Yoketron's weapon. They had run into Optimus and Rodimus's team and though they put up a valiant fight they were defeated and were in stasis cuffs.

"Now you will see the dawn of a new empire." Megatron said gloating to the Captured Autobots. "Starlight open it."

"Starlight remember who you are. Your not like this. Remember the good times you had with us." Prowl yelled as he tried to get out of the cuffs.

"What good times Prowl? The times I was teased about my height and made fun of for wanting to be a valued member of the team. Or how about when I wanted to hand out with you and you said that you did want to hang around a immature youngling." Starlight Snarled at the black and gold ninjabot and pressed the final button to open the door.

"Bumblebee NO!" Optimus yelled as the doors open.

_The doors to the chamber of Yoketron's weapon are open. What is the weapon? Who will win? Find out in the next chapter as the battle comes to the end._

The next chapter will be the last before the Epilogue. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out as I had writers block. Once again thank you for everything my readers. Please R&R peace out


	41. Chapter 39 part 3

_Thank go to everyone that read reviews and faves my story. DreamStoryWeaver get credit for ideas used and Nebula belongs to LMV2003._

Chapter 39

Part 3

The doors to the chamber open with a hiss and a bright light filled the area. Everyone covered their optics. When the light died down everyone saw a figure armed to the teeth. The figure turned out to be Wasp with a set of plasmas cannons strapped to his arms. The green minibot started blasting at Megatron and his cronies that came with him.

Megatron let out a growl at the fact that a minibot was holding him off from getting what was his. During the blasting it was then that Megatron looked at his daughter and saw her releasing the Autobots from the cuffs. It was then that he saw her optics. They were blue like a Autobot's would be. Starlight had chosen the Autobots he knew that now. His daughter would forever be an Autobot. But even if she had chosen the Autobots he still couldn't fight against his daughter. Once he got his hands on Yoketron's weapon Starlight would come to her senses and join the Decepticons. But at the moment he had a green minibot to take care of.

Wasp was thinking that he had to have been out of his processer when he was asked to defend Yoketron's weapon. Just how powerful was that giant ball of energy anyway? Wasp didn't want to know what Megatron would do with it. All of a sudden he felt something behind him and a sharp hit to the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Well done Databye. Now that the little pest is taken care shall we go get what is rightfully the Decepticons." Megatron said and order his men to take care of the Autobots while he got the weapon.

The Autobots all took out their weapons and began to attack the Decepticons. Some of The Cons were not sure if they should Attack Starlight for she was one of the daughters of their leader and had treated them nicely. During their moment of hesitation Starlight knocked them out with a couple of hits to the back of their necks. Starlight was not someone that would kill a bot just for believing in what they thought was right.

"Starlight go stop Megatron! We'll handle everything here." Optimus yelled to his youngest member of his team. He knew that with her training Starlight could control the weapon as a CyberNinja was the one to create it so made sense that a CyberNinja be the one to control it.

Starlight gave a nod in Optimus's direction and headed into the chamber determined to save her father for she was the only one that really knew what the weapon really was. What was in the chamber was merrily a distraction. A distraction that could and would kill you.

Starlight ran as fast as her legs could take her down the hallway. Megatron was her and Nebula's father and even though he had nothing to do with her raising her he had raised Nebula and she didn't want her sister to ever feel what she had felt when she lost her mother. Starlight reached the chamber that held the decoy and saw her father reaching up for the glowing orb that was in the middle of the room.

"Megatron stop. It's not what you think." Starlight yelled to her father who stopped and turned to looked at her a grin on his face.

"What do you mean? I know that you would do anything to keep the weapon out of Decepticon's hands. You have chosen the side you wish to fight on and as a Decepticon I will fight you and claim Yoketron's weapon and rule Cybertron." Megatron told his now Autobot Daughter as he drew out his swords. No one was going to stop him from getting the weapon not even his daughter.

"I swore to Yoketron that I wouldn't let anyone get the weapon even if it means I have to fight my own creaters." Starlight yelled bring out her sais and taking a defensive position.

Without any warning the two warriors made the move that started the battle for Cybertron.

Outside the chamber the two teams had just finished taking care of the Decepticons when they heard a loud boom come from the outside and part of the wall coming down. When the smoke clear they saw a grey femme that looked like Megatron minus the helm. She had a very large sword in one hand and was dragging Sentinel by his Helm. Beside her was First Aide whose optics were as large as dinner plates.

"Well I can now say for sure that you are most certainly related to Starlight with that temper." The medic said as he got his optics back to normal.

"She's here to help. She was the one that released me and told me how to get out of the Bad Lands. She's Starlight's twin sister Nebula." Sentinel told his fellow Autobots and yanked Nebula's arm from his helm.

"First\Aide told me about why my sister is loyal to you and I know why the virus never took a hold of her. It was because of the love she had growing up. A Cyberninja that saw past her optic and saw a sparkling that need a home and someone to love her. A CyberNinja that took her and raised her as his own and trained her in the way of the Cyberninja. A medic that also took her in and taught what she needed to know in order to survive in life. A team leader that saw her as his own child and a team that saw her as a little sibling. Let's not forget a lover that she hated with all her spark that somehow got her to fall in love with him. It was because of you that she never became a Decepticon. The same way I never became an Autobot. The same love that I have for my family and father." Nebula told the Autobots.

Before anyone could say anything the sound of fighting could be heard down the hallway. Grabbing Wasp who was starting to wake up the Autbots and one Decepticon headed down the hall to the chamber that held the weapon. When they got to the chamber they saw Starlight and Megatron going at it like a starving dog after a bone. Both were battle scared and had cuts and scapes and had energon trailing from the cuts.

"You may be my daughter but if I have to kill you to get the weapon than so be it." Megatron said to his daughter as he kicked her into a wall. He raised his plasma cannon to shot Starlight. Before the blast hit Starlight as figure jump in front of her and took the blast full on.

"NEBULA NO!" Only two voices were heard as the grey femme fell to the floor with a thud. Megatron rushed over to his daughter and took her into his arm and held her tight to his chassis.

"Why in Primus's name did you do this?" Megatron held his daughter closer to him not letting Starlight near her sister.

"Father there is no weapon. If you would have touched that orb you would have died. It was made as a decoy to throw everyone off. I figure it out when no one knew what the weapon really looked like. Father please stop the fighting. Because of it I lost my mother and my sister grew up on the streets fighting just to stay alive." Nebula told her father as her optics started to grey meaning that she was dying.

"Nebula hang on please. We can get a medic and they can fix you up. Just please don't die." Megatron pleaded to his daughter as he cradled her to his chassis even tighter as if to give her some of his life energy.

"I love you father. Please tell Blitzwing that I love him as well." Nebula told her father as the last of her energy faded from her body.

Megatron let out a yell of pure sorrow and sobs racked his body as he held his daughter in his arms. This was the daughter he had raised and bottle feed as a sparkling. The daughter that he taught how to shoot when she reached her first youngling stage. The daughter he took care of when she was sick.

After several moments Megatron turned his head to Starlight and let out a yell of rage. He lunged at the purple and silver femme grabbing her by her neck, slammed her up against the wall and began to squeeze.

"This is all your fault! Nebula is dead because of you. If you choose the Decepticons she would still be alive." Megatron screamed as he just hit his other daughter. He was in a rage that he didn't know his own family.

Sentinel stood where he was at not moving. If he made a move Megatron would kill the femme he loved. The others were doing the same. They had to do something or Starlight would be killed by her own father.

They didn't have to. Starlight made the move for them. They saw her optics turn white and a strange aura surrounded her.

"_Let me tell you something father. Yoketron did create a weapon and it was a weapon that could possibly end the war. It wasn't a machine or a 'weapon' in that sense. It's a Move taught only Cyberninjas that are worthy. Yoketron taught me the move when I was a sparkling. The moment he found me he knew whose daughter I was and yet he still taught me. You have much rage in you father. Let me show you the times when you weren't always fighting." _Starlight said in an ominous voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

Starlight opened her spark chamber and the room was filled when the blue-white light and then suddenly everyone in the chamber was thrust into Megatron's memories.

The Memoriy that was shown was Polaris being brought gently to Megatron. The Guards forced Polaris to stand in front of Megatron who processed to walk around the femme as if he was examineding her.

Polaris rolled her optics at his display. She was not a trophy for anyone.

"What the frag do you want Megatron?" Polaris snarled. She was not going to back down to a mech.

"I want an heir and you are the best femme for that type of job my dear. Now hear me out Polaris. Once you are confirmed to be carrying I'll release all the femmes that were captured and until then no harm will come to them." Megatron told the purple femme in front of him who was looking at him with a WTF look.

"So what you're saying is that if I give you an heir you'll release all the Autobots prisoners once I'm with Spark. No Questions asked." Polaris asked still looking at him strangely.

"Yes you have my word. Also I will not force or rape you. I will not take you until you are ready." The Decepticon Lord told her.

"Very well but you better keep your end of the bargain or I will terminate the spark." Polaris told Megatron crossing her arms.

"You have yourselves a deal." Megatron told Polaris reaching out a servo for Polaris to shake and she did.

The next memory was of Megatrom being told that one of the sparks was in danger and had to be transferred to another femme and Strika was chosen by Polaris to hold her other daughter.

The memory switched to when Strika went into labor with Nebula. Megatron was right there with the large femme to welcome his daughter into the world.

The next memory was of Megatron bottle feeding the newborn Nebula and then the memory switched to him worry when Nebula had a virus and was fighting for her life.

Another memory of him and Nebula this time teaching her how to shoot.

Hundreds of memories were shown to the entire group all of them showed a loving Megatron with his daughter.

When the light died down everyone was where they had been save for Starlight being held in Sentinel arms barely online.

"_Yoketron's weapon was meant to look inside of a spark and show the target all of the good memories they had at the cost of the user's life force_." Starlight said as curled up in her boyfriends' arms.

Megatron picked up Nebula's body and head out of the room leaving and ordering his followers to end the fighting that he finally saw what fighting can cost you.

Sentinel was yelling for Starlight to say online and not to leave that he was sorry for the way he treated her in the past. The femme was just turning grey and grey until she was completely grey. No sign of life in her.

"**STARLIGHT!"**


	42. epilogue

Epilogue

It had been five years since the attack on Metroplex and things were going smoothly. The Decepticons had retreated and were talking peace with the Autobots. What shocked everyone was the fact that Megatron himself was the one that wanted peace. Some say losing Nebula and Starlight made him a change mech and leader. He had felt something that no mech should ever feel losing your younglings. The Decepticon leader didn't want anyone else to feel what he had so he wanted peace.

The first thing Sentinel did when he became Magnus was to make it against the law to refuse service to the Hybrids and Decepticons. The one thing that he hated about being The Magnus was all the slagging paper work.

Sentinel let out another groan as another pile of reports were placed on his desk. This was one of the drawbacks of being The Magnus. He thanked the mech that brought them in and began to read them and rolled his optics at the first one. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had started another fight with the Jettwins and in had ended with both sets of twins being thrown in the brig. The owner of the place that the fight had started in was demanding that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe be reprimanded and the Jettwins be released as they tried not to get into the fight. Sentinel let a smile come to his face at what the Jettwins had done. They were getting better at taking taunts and comments about them have Decepticon coding in them. They would let it slide as if no one talked to them at all.

The peace treaties were coming along nicely. Ultra Magnus before he retired had made Optimus and Bulkhead the official ambassadors as they had the most battle experience of all the Autobots and had fought Megatron and also had one of his daughters on their team. Everyone knew that not all the Decepticons would want peace so special teams were being created of both Autobots and Decepticons to battle them.

First Aid and Medic Alert went back to being simple everyday medics that treated anyone that needed it. The two of them had bonded and were expecting a sparkling in a few weeks

Ratchet and Arcee became teachers at the academy as they were both Great War veterans and both love to teach. They had bonded shortly after the battle but decide to adopt as they were too old to have sparklings of their own. They adopted three hybrids and were thinking of getting a few more.

Prowl and Jazz had reopened Yoketron's dojo and started teaching the new generation of CyberNinjas.

Sari and Blackarachina had become the ambassadors to Earth and Cybertron. They were helping both factions understand that not everything that is organic is dangerous and that not everything organic was safe.

Team Rodimus went back to being an Elite Guard unit under the command of Optimus.

Wasp had gotten his dream to be an Elite Guard Commander and was Commander of the Elite guard ship NebulaStar in honor of Ultra Magnus's nieces.

Lugnut and Blitzwing were the Ambassadors for the Decepticons and were also getting along with the Autobots despite the little situation with Lugnut almost destroying the counsel room with that Rocket Punch of his when he lost his temper the first time they had met the Elders and they said something that made the powerhouse mad.

Sentinel was so into working that he didn't hear the door to his office open and someone walked in with a sword in their hand. The bot was walking quietly so they could sneak up on it target. Before they could make a move a large blue hand came out of no where and grabbed his attacker. The attacker let out squeals and giggles as they were assaulted with tickles.

"Daddy stop you win." The attacker which was a blue, silver and yellow femme sparkling about three earth years old giggled out.

"I told you little spark that you have to be quieter to sneak up on me. But you are getting better as I didn't hear you until you were right beside me." Sentinel told his daughter holding her close to his chassis. No matter how busy he was he always make made time for his family.

"Another sneak attack Sentinel." A soft femme voice from the doorway.

Sentinel looked up and he saw a purple femme leaning against the doorway a smile on her face.

"Of course happens everyday Star." Sentinel told his mate as his daughter let out a yawn and curdled up on his chassis falling asleep.

Sentinel had change so much in the past five years. He went to Ultra Magnus and told him that he was the one that convinced Elita-1 to go to the spider planet and Optimus tried to convinced him that it was a bad idea. That he should have been the one to be kicked out of the Elite Guard not Optimus. It turns out that Ultra Magnus knew the truth behind the Spider planet. He was waiting for either one of the Primes to tell the truth. Ultra Magnus gave Optimus the choice on what should happen to him and Optimus told the Magnus that Sentinel would make a good Magnus.

Sentinel also had outgrown his fear of anything organic and was now along with Sari and Blackarachina who he had renew his friendship with trying to get everyone to understand that it's ok to be weary of something organic but you don't need to kill it as it also had a family.

He changed when he started dating Starlight who was the daughter of Megaton and a Autobot called Polaris and because she was as half Decepticon had to hide who she was by upgrading into a mechs body to survive and who had gone though so much in her young life and still remained loyal to the Autobots even when a virus tried to change her into a decepticon.

Starlight was so loyal to the autobots that she willing to use a move that her adopted father Master Yoketron taught her only to use in an emergency when Megatron had gone berserk after his other daughter Nebula had taken a hit that was meant for Starlight by his own cannon. Starlight had almost died when she used the move as it was know for taking you life force as it was so powerful. But she had survived only by having Sentinel give her some of his own life force. The result of that was them being bonded. Not that they minded. Megatron knew that Starlight would never join the Decepticons and he was just happy with the fact one of his daughters was still on line.

Starlight spent weeks in the medbay recovering but everyone was happy that she was alive and well. The next years went by fast as Sentinel became Magnus and started thinking with his head and not his pride. He grew out of being stuck-up and conceded and would listen to lose of lower rank when they asked him something. The greatest event in Sentinel career came when Starlight had told him that she was carrying. He did what most mechs would do when they were told they were going to be a father. He fainted right then and there. Sentinel had became overprotective of his mate and refused to let her go anywhere without guards which resulted in him more than once sleeping on the couch during Starlight's pregnancy. Sentinel didn't know what to do when Starlight had the sparkling and he was handed his daughter for the first time. He was so scared that would drop her but to his amazement the sparkling curled up in his arms and chirped happily in her father's arms. They decided to name her Twilight and right from the start she had her father wrapped around her little fingers. Sentinel made a vow that no matter what he would always have time for his mate and daughter and they would always be allowed in Metroplex.

"She's such a Daddy's femme Sentinel." Starlight said as she walked over to her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss of the lips.

Sentinel let a smile come to his face as he wrapped his free arm around Starlight and pulled her close. He was happy that his family was all together and that his daughter and any future sparklings he would have would live in a time of peace. He had his friends to help him with that. But for now he was happy where he was at.

**Thank you to everyone that has help me with my story and given ideas reviews and alerts and favorites throughout the past months. Everything that you have done has meant a lot to me. Look forward to more Chapters from TSOB and a new story coming in a few months. Two big thank you goes to DreamStoryWeaver for all her help as this story would never have gotten done without her and to LMV2003 for her idea with Nebula. Never would I have thought that I would get so many hits. As of this story being posted there have been a total of 14,272. And over 60,000 words. Once again thank you to every one. **

**This is Sassbrat saying peace out for now**


End file.
